The One Called Prowl
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can shehe hide the femme form away from prying male optics, a
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night on Cybertron, a tall sender figure race through back alleys of Cybertron's capital. The figure had a small bundle rapped in its arms. The reason the figure was running was that it was being chase by taller bigger Cybertronians, mostly the Decepticon kind. "Hey you freak!" they shouted "Come back here! How dare a freak like you have a sparkling from one of us?"

_You're the ones that force me to join sparks with HIM._ The figure thought.

"Once we get you we'll get rid of that filth of a sparkling and then tear you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left of you freak!"

The figure ran until it ducks into an abandon energon warehouse. The figure hid in the shadows as its followers ran past. Light blue optics watched and make sure the small group had left. _That was close..._ Young crying of computer like sounds came from the bundle in the figure's arms. The figure slowly looked down and gently unwrapped the bundle a bit to look into the face of the small little sparkling, crying its little blue optics out. "Shhh..." the figure spoke softly to the little sparkling "It's okay Little Bee... You're safe now, I'm still here..." _I know I can't keep you..._ the figure thought as it watch the little sparkling clam down and went back into stasis sleep _I'm already a freak as it is... I don't want you to suffer the same fate..._ The figure tired to stay awake but all that running had tired it out as it slid down the wall to the floor. "...I-I promise...I-I'll find someone to take better care...o-of you then I can..." With that the figure also fell into stasis sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the figure was still in a deep sleep where it fell asleep that precious night. It was so much a sleep it didn't hear the crying sounds of the hungry sparkling in its arms. At that moment another small group of Cybertronians came into the old warehouse. "I don't think there is any energon clues left in this old building, Prime." one spoke to the taller one of the group.

"I know Jazz but I thought I heard a sparkling crying."

"It rare that young sparkling could survive during these troubling times." said another one. That's when the small group heard the crying.

"Hey, I hear it. It's coming from that way." the first spoke again. The small group of three fallowed the sound the hungry crying sparkling until they found the young one and the figure.

"By Primus..." the taller started as he stare at the figure that was covering it's frame by a thick heavy cloak, a hood covering most the figure's face.

"Is that...a femme?" the first asked.

"It looks like it but it's hard to tell from the cloak."

The third came over to check the crying little sparkling, but just he tried to gently take the sparkling from the figure's arms, said figure woke from stasis, and started to protectively hug the crying sparkling form him. "Hey take it easy." the first said as the figure slowly stood up, the body language saying the figure was a bit piss off "We're not trying to steal ya sparkling." The figure wasn't quite that sure.

"We mean you know harm." the taller spoke "I am Optimus Prime."

"...Optimus Prime...?" To the groups surprised a male voice came from the slender body. The figure was almost as tall as Jazz.

"I assume you heard of me?" The figure nods.

"...Every Cybertronian knows of the great Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots..."

The little sparkling was still crying. "The little one must be hungry." said the third.

"...Yeah..."

"What's your name?" asked the first.

The figure looked away from them. "...I just don't give anyone my name..."

"I see." said Optimus "What are you doing in here?"

"We were hiding form Decepticons. They wanted to hurt the little one."

"If you want, you can come with us."

The figure looked at them. "...You sure want a bot like me around...?"

"Why you asked something like that?" said the third.

"...Well..." The group watched as the figure slowly removed the hood that coved its head and face, revealing a very feminine face.

"Yer a femme..." started the first.

Light blue optics glare at him. "I'm NOT a femme!" 'she' shouted with the male voice.

"But you look like..."

"Enough Jazz." said Optimus "You upsetting...him..." 'She' looked very grateful that Optimus didn't call 'her' a her. "You are still welcome to come with us." Optimus said "You and the sparkling will be safe among the Autobots."

"...Very well... ...But I don't anyone else calling me a femme..." 'She' once again used 'her' free hand to recover 'her' face with the hood.

"I'll make sure of it." said Optimus. As 'she' started to fallow the group out, the little sparkling was still crying. "What's the little one's name?" Optimus asked gently.

"Bumblebee..." was all 'she' said.

* * *

Once they arrived that headquarters, 'she' was relieved that there not many bots around. "Mostly everyone is on missions' right now." spoke Optimus when he notices the body language "You have nothing to worry about." The little hungry sparkling was still crying. "Jazz goes get some energon for our guests and meet us at Ratchet's medical bay."

"Right away, Prime." the first called Jazz said with a salute and went to do just that. When the rest of them arrived at said medical bay, the third, who 'she' thought was probably called Ratchet closed the door.

"Its okay if I do a medical checkup on the little one?" he had asked after he turned from the door and came over.

"...Very well..." 'she' said. Ratchet gently take the crying sparkling from 'her' arms.

"The sparkling wasn't the only thing the Decepticons wanted to hurt where they...?" Optimus said. 'She' looked up at him a bit surprised. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Ratchet. Prime. It's me." Jazz's voice was heard behind the door.

Optimus came over to open the door for Jazz who was carrying the said energon he was ask to get. He let Jazz in, and as Jazz handed a cup of energon to 'her' Optimus had closed the door again. "...Thanks..." 'she' said once the cup of energon was given to 'her'.

"Hey no prob." said Jazz with a smile.

At that moment Ratchet came back over with the crying sparkling. "Other then being a hungry little guy, he's checks out just fine." Ratchet said with a smile as he gave the little one back over to her.

"...Are you sure it's boy...?" 'she' asked a bit worried and confused.

"Why are you so worried? Did you want a boy?" Ratchet asked.

"...Now it's not that..." 'she' said.

"It quite easy to tell if a sparkling is a male or a femme." Ratchet smiled "The little sparkling had a blue spark so it's a male. If it was a femme the little one would had a pink one."

"...Then Primus must had mess up with me..." 'she' said as she started to give the little sparking the bottle of energon after stopping drinking from 'her' cup.

The three Autobots looked a bit confused. "What made you say something like that?" asked Optimus.

"..._**-sigh-**_..." Once the little sparkling was finished eating and calming down and going back asleep, 'she' gently pass the sparking back over to Ratchet before standing up from the chair 'she' was sitting in. 'She' she gently slid of the cloak, showing the three Autobots in the room the slender femme body.

"I thought ya said yer not a femme?" said Jazz confused.

"...I'm not..." 'she' said with a sad sigh "...I'm a male..."

"But ya looked femme to me."

'She' glare at him. "Can a femme do this?" 'she' started with a growl, and then punch Jazz hard in the face place, sending the bot to the ground.

"...S-Sorry I ask..." Jazz said from the floor.

Ratchet slowly near 'her'. "Is it okay if I see your spark?" he asked slowly. 'She' nods and slowly opens the part of 'her' chest where the spark chamber was, and there pulsating was a blue spark.

"If you're a male..." started Optimus "How did...?"

"...I'm not sure..." 'she' said as chest closed back up.

"So...this little one...?" started Ratchet.

'She' nods slowly. "...Yeah the little one is mine... You can blame those Decepticons thinking I was a femme and force me to spark join with one of them..."

"I can see why you don't trust others." said Optimus.

"...Prowl..." 'she' said.

"Huh?"

'She' looked up at them with a serious look. "My name is Prowl."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

A bit later, still in Ratchet's med by, Ratchet was working hard. Optimus and Jazz was taking care of small sparkling. The small sparkling, called Bumblebee, made very happy smiles at his new playmates. After awhile, Ratchet moved from the med table, taking a shining metal surface and hands it to his patient. "It's the best I can do." he said.

The femme figure that looked into the surface saw a not so feminine face looking back at 'her'. Actually the face that looked back at 'her' was almost very manly. A smile appeared on the face. "...Well at lest my face looks like my spark..."

"I can't really change your frame without killing you." Ratchet said.

The femme figure swings 'her' legs over the table. "You did what you could. I'm grateful for that much." 'she' spoke as 'she' slide the cloak back into femme frame.

"Prowl..." Optimus started "You not thinking of giving up this little one?"

The said femme bot looked over at him. "...If I didn't others will keep calling me a freak..."

"You and the little one can stay here." said Ratchet "We'll all take care of him."

"But... Once the little one grows up..."

"Prowl, if you want, we don't have to tell the little one that you are its creator. But can you at least be called the little one's protector?" said Optimus.

"Protector?"

The three bots nods. "You are still the little one's creator but if you don't want the little one to know it's the only other choice."

The bot slowly looking about the femme form. "..."

"Are you still worried about what the others will think of you? Of what you look like? Is that's why?"

"...I guess..."

"Even thought I can't change your frame, we can always hide it." said Ratchet.

"...How...?"

"We have spare male armor. That will hide your frame will well. And the only ones who know of your secret will be just us."

"...Will it work?"

"It wouldn't help to try." said Jazz with a smile.

"...Okay..." The three bots smiled happily.

* * *

After a couple of hours, standing in the place of the femme figure, now stood a male; same height was the femme was. "...So...how do I look?" he asked the three that looked at him.

"No one would know that your frame is really a femme under all that armor." said Ratchet, quite please with how it all turns out.

"I...thank you all for what you done. I always wished I was never what I was..."

"It's okay Prowl." Optimus said with a smile "Remember you are among friends here." Prowl smiled a bit.

"Thanks." he said.

"Heck, I think after while wearing it, your systems will probably fuse that armor to you real frame and that armor will be one with it." said Ratchet "It will probably be like you were never a femme in the first place."

"I would like that." said Prowl softly still admiring his new and better look. Little Bumblebee, who was awake, was staring at him a bit confused. The little sparkling knew it was looking at a bot he knew and saw for the first time when he looked into those light blue optics with his. But now the little sparkling was wondering where the femme bot that took care of him was. Sure the bot the sparkling was staring at had the same vocal possessor, but... Prowl looked over at the little sparkling and smile a bit. He came over and gently took the little sparkling into his arms. "It's okay Little Bee." he said gently "It's still me. Just..." He didn't know how to explain it to the very young sparkling to make his creation understand why he needed this change.

Apparently the little one decided that this bot was the same kind bot that took care of him and just smiled at Prowl. "Are you ready for you two to be introduced to the other Autobots?" Optimus asked.

Prowl slowly looked up at him. "But...How are you...?"

"We'll come up with something." said Jazz "Right Prime?" Optimus nods, still smiling gently at Prowl. Prowl was a bit confused but went along with it anyways.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Prowl and the little one is Bumblebee." Optimus introduce the two to the other Autobots later on "Prowl is the little sparkling's protector." Prowl gently held onto the sleeping sparkling as he looked at the others that happily accepted him and the sparkling into the group. "I want everyone to make sure the two have a warm welcome into the Autobots ranks."

* * *

Later on that night, there were sounds of a sparkling crying deep within the base. Out of one room came Prowl, gently holding the crying sparkling in his arms. "Shhh..." he spoke softly and gently to the little bot "Its okay little Bee...I know you're hungry..."

At that same time another door near by opens and out of said room was Jazz. "Hey Prowl," he started "Little Bee's hungry again?"

Prowl nods. "Yeah," he said "Sorry if his crying woke you up."

"Hey it's no prob." said Jazz with a smile "How about I come with ya and help get the little guy something to eat?"

"Okay." Prowl said "Thanks Jazz."

* * *

As days fallow, the group of Autobots found out that Prowl had some hidden talents. One, he was quite smart, his logic processors were higher then most of the group combine. Because of that, he could analyze combat situations and come up solutions instantly. Also he was also quite a fighter; he could hold his own in one on one combat practices with old Ironhide. "Okay Prowl, try this one." Ironhide said as he tried to attack Prowl during one of their practices.

In a near by room that had a window that looked into the practice area, Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz watched. Well Jazz was playing peek-a-boo with little Bumblebee. "Where did Jazz go?" he asked in a very cute playing voice "Where did he go?" The little bot was just giggling as Jazz was hiding his face behind his hands.

"Hmm Prowl's not that bad for having a femme frame under all that armor." said Ratchet as he watched Prowl had pile drive Ironhide into the ground.

"You better watch out Jazz," said Optimus as he looked at Jazz behind him with a smile "Prowl might just take your place as second in command someday."

"That will never happen." Jazz said as he went back to playing with the little sparkling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

A couple more years past, sounds of small feet race through the base. Little Bumblebee, now about the age of a five year old in human terms, frantically raced through the base, pasting many older Autobots; very busy, for one thing had happened, a group of Decepticons decide to try and attack the base. The small yellow bot was scared out of his thought processors as he ran. There was this great sound of a wall being blown up near by. "Decepticons!" a voice shouted "We're in attack!" Bumblebee tried to ran the other direction until something grabbed a hold of him from behind.

"Well look what we have here." A Decepticon that had him said with an evil smile "Devitron sir, I didn't know Autobots could have sparklings. Should we take the little bug to Megatron?"

A taller Decepticon walked over and looked at Bumblebee. Those pure crimson red optics scared the little bot. Something deep in his circuits told Bumblebee that this Decepticon was familiar to him, but frightening at the same time. "No." said the bot, called Devitron "I don't think my creator would want to deal with such a weakling when he has other things to deal with, like finding the All Spark. I'll deal with him, Long Hall."

"Yes sir." The bot that held onto Bumblebee said as he passes the scared young bot to the other.

"Your freak creator thought to protect you from me?" Devitron sneer at Bumblebee "Well now she's not here is she? She won't miss you if I tear you apart!"

Bumblebee closed his optics in fright. He then heard a sound of cannon fire and he felt himself being let got and landed on the ground hard on his rear end. "Leave the kid alone, Devitron!" a familiar voice commanded.

Bumblebee opens his optics and saw a very happy site. "Prowly!" he shouted happily when he saw his protector standing there behind him with his weapons drawn and pointed at Devitron.

"Why would an Autobot protect such a bug?" Devitron said with laugh "Don't you know who created the thing?"

Prowl narrow his light blue optics at him. "Don't you DARE talk about Bee's creator that way!" he shouted a bit piss off.

"Wow it seems I struck a nerve in you, Autobot. I wonder why?"

"Bumblebee!" Prowl called out. The little bot quickly got up from his rear and race over to him where the bigger bot picked him up into his arms. Prowl then turns and raced off.

"Don't just stand there!" Devitron commanded to his troops "After them!" With that some of his troops ran after Prowl and Bumblebee.

* * *

Prowl keep on running, at times turning his head so he can see who he was firing at with his semi-automatic rifle, all at the same time using his other arm to protectively hold onto the little yellow bot close to his metal body. "Prowly me scared..." Bumblebee cried worriedly.

"Shhh...It's going to be okay Bee." Prowl said calmly.

"Why mean bots want me?"

"..."

"Prowly?"

"...I don't know Bee... But I promise what ever happens I will protect you with my very spark if I have to." Prowl keep on running until he was coming up to another part of the base where some of the other Autobots were trying to keep another troop of Decepticons at bay. He saw the third of command with his group. "Jazz!" Prowl shouted as he near the group "I need some back up!"

Jazz looked over and saw the small group of Decepticons that was chasseing after Prowl and Bumblebee. "Hang on Prowl!" Jazz turned and shot at the small group in their sparks.

"Where's Optimus?" Prowl shouted over the fighting.

"I don't know but ya better get Bee to safely Prowl." said Jazz "Don't worry I'll cover ya."

"Thanks Jazz."

"No prob, what are buds for?" Prowl smiles and raced down another hallway as Jazz and his group gave him cover from the Decepticons.

* * *

Prowl ran until he came to the special bunker in the base that he knew it will protect the little bot in his arms from the Decepticons. He presses the special access code that only most high ranking Autobots know on the special blast protected door. Once the door opens, Prowl rush inside. "This will keep you safe, little one." he said.

"Is Prowly staying?" Bumblebee asked, still worried and scared.

"I have to fine Optimus." Prowl said "You'll be okay here."

"Me don't want Prowly to leave."

"Bee, everything will be okay." Prowl said "I promise I'll come back once this blows over."

"Really?" Prowl smiles and nods.

"Really."

"Okie but remember Prowly promise." Prowl smiles again and leaves the room, the automatic door shuts behind him.

* * *

The little bot didn't know how long he was left alone, but all he knew it was a long time. Bumblebee was getting worried and scared. Soon the door slowly opened and Bee got a bit more scared until he saw two familiar shapes standing there. The taller shape was Optimus Prime, who looked to be just fine expect for some dents here and there on his thick armor. It was the other shape that really got him happy. "Prowly!"

Prowl smiled. "I promised I'll be back." he said. Bumblebee smiled big and raced to his protector's arms. Prowl gently picks the little bot up.

* * *

Later that night, Optimus and Prowl was talking to softly each other. "I'm just relieved that Devitron didn't recognize your voice processor." Optimus said.

"But he nearly gotten Bee if I didn't make it to him in time."

"We all make our mistakes, Prowl."

Prowl just nodded. "...I just hope I can keep it from him..." he said mostly to himself.

"That should be easy. Especially since he doesn't know the truth."

"...I'm not talking about Devitron..."

"Oh, I see." Optimus said, knowing full well who Prowl meant by.

"...I know it won't be the last time he asks. I want to tell him, so he knows WHY to be afraid...but...I don't want him to live with that burden... It's mine to bear."

Optimus nods. "I understand, Prowl." he said. He just nodded with a heavy sigh. Screams of terror suddenly filled the base. Prowl and Optimus got worried as Prowl raced out in full speed towards the room of the little bot.

* * *

He busted open the door and rushed over to his bed. "..._**-disrupter scream-**_ No! Stop! Prowly...!"

Prowl wince from his audios before he tried to wake the little bot. "Bee!"

"...PROWLY! HELP ME...!"

Prowl tired to gently shake the little bot awake. "Bee, wake up."

"...PROLWY! ...HE-..." Frightened blue optics looked up into identical worried ones.

"Shhh..." Prowl said gently as he gently picked Bumblebee up into his arms "It's okay now." The little yellow bot clinged tightly and broke into sobs. "Shhh... It's okay little one."

"...Prowly...I scared..."

"It's okay Bee." Prowl said gently "It's was just a bad dream."

"...Th-they...no come...b-back?" he choked.

"..." Prowl was unsure how to answer that for awhile. "...No, they won't come back." He finally said gently.

"I'll make sure of it," smiled Optimus.

"R-really?" little Bumblebee said, tilting his head up from his protector's arms.

"Of course." Optimus said with a nod.

Bumblebee smiled a bit, before nuzzling against Prowl again. "...Prowly and Primey make them go way..." Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You seem to have everything under control," Optimus said leaving the room. "Try not to worry, Bumblebee."

Prowl smiled. "...Yes, Bee. Now, back to sleep," he said letting go and moving to tuck in the youngling.

"Prowly stay?"

Prowl sighed. "If you're that afraid, I'll stay," he smiled. He made sure Bumblebee was tucked in tight before lying down next to him. "Goodnight, little one. You'll be alright, I promise." He nodded and yawned cutely, his blue optics slowly closing. Prowl softly smiled at this, remembering the first time he held the little bot in his arms.

"...Night Prowly..." he said softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Little One." Bumblebee cuddled close in his sleep. Prowl sighed happily before joining his youngling in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Little feet race through the halls until the owners of said feet came to a room. "Prowl!" a young voice shouted.

"Bee? What's all the shouting?"

"I can't find Mirage."

Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit at the young bot, who was about ten now in human years. "Playing hide and go seek with him again?" he asked with a smile. The young Bumblebee nods. "I thought so." He said as he got up from his chair he was sitting in "Come on, I'll help you look for him."

"Okay!" Bumblebee said happily as he took a hold of his protector's hand.

* * *

"Okay Bee, where did you last saw him?" Prowl asked when the little bot lead him to the hall.

"Over there." Bumblebee said, pointing to a spot near by.

"I see..." said Prowl as he let go of Bumblebee's hand and slowly headed over to where Bumblebee had pointed. Prowl reached out a hand and took a hold of the air with a clanking sound. "Mirage..." Prowl started sternly "What have we discuss?"

There was this sighing sound and out of no where, was the Autobot, Mirage, with Prowl's hand on his shoulder appeared. "Never use sheath generator when playing hide and go seek with Bee..." the bot said. Prowl nodded, quite pleased.

"Good." He said "So what are you going to do?"

"Play fair..." Prowl smiled.

At that moment Ratchet had came walking up, looking a bit worried. "Prowl, we have a small problem..." the CMO spoke with a sigh.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"It seems some of my tools are missing from the Medical Bay. I think the Twins are up to no good again."

Prowl sighed. "Primus... Do they WANT to say in the brig for the rest of their lives?" he said "We better go find them before they cause any trouble with any of the men." He looked down at Bumblebee. "Bee, I have to do something, so I want you to stay here with Mirage, okay?"

"Is it THEM again?" Bumblebee sighed. He didn't like the twins much either. They were mean to him, making him the subject of their pranks sometimes.

"Yes…" sighed Prowl. "You stay out of the way okay?"

"I will. C'mon Mirage, let's play again!"

"Alright. I'll play fair this time, I promise," he said patting Bumblebee's head. He giggled and ran off.

"Start counting!" Prowl smiled at his youngling before turning to Ratchet and attending with the task at hand.

"Have you thought of telling him soon?" the CMO asked.

"…No… It's my burden to bear…"

"You know he will eventually ask questions. He will start to wonder where his mother is. Wonder where that kind femme that spent the night with him in that warehouse went to."

"…I know… I just… I just…"

"I understand, Prowl," Ratchet said putting a hand on his shoulder. Prowl sighed as they continued on their way. "Bee has brought much happiness to the base. That little mischief maker has brought some light into these dark times."

"…Yes…yes he has…" Prowl smiled. Ratchet smiled a bit too, patting Prowl on the shoulder before letting go.

* * *

Prowl and Ratchet walked through the halls looking for the famed Twins. "Prowl." Ratchet started.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Prowl reassured him.

"Yeah... Bumblebee sure is growing."

Prowl stopped and looked at Ratchet surprised and confused. "What dose Bee has to do with the Twins?" he asked.

"Nothing but me and Optimus were talking..." Ratchet started "Bumblebee is nearing the age to go to the Academy."

"Academy? But..."

"I know Prowl. It's not for a couple more years."

"But who will protect him from Devitron?"

But before Ratchet could say anything there was this huge explosion that flung Prowl and Ratchet into the near by wall, Prowl being first then Ratchet. Once the smoke cleared a mech poked his head into the hall. "Wheeljack!" Ratchet shouted as he got himself off Prowl.

"Sorry, was testing out a new weapon." the mech called Wheeljack said "Oh, here your tools." With that said the missing tools were placed in Ratchet's hands.

"So it was you. And here I thought it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's fault. Ask me next time."

"Sorry about that, Ratchet."

"...Just ask next time..." he sighed. At that moment Ratchet remember he had landed on top of Prowl during that little mishap with Wheeljack. "...Oh Prowl," he said "You alright?"

"I think so..." Prowl tried to movie but one of his door wings looked to be bent in a little. "...I guess not," he winced.

"Ah man, sorry about that again." Wheeljack tried to apologize.

"It's okay..." Prowl sighed.

"Come on Prowl," Ratchet said "Let's head back to the medical bay so I can return my tools and take a better look at you." He nodded and followed.

"You need some help, Ratchet?" asked Wheeljack.

"No I'll be fine helping Prowl on my own." Wheeljack shrugged and disappeared back into his lab.

* * *

As Ratchet and Prowl headed back to the medical bay, Bumblebee raced by. "Can't catch me, Mirage!" he called. Prowl's optics grew a bit wide.

"Bee! Slow down and be careful!" Bumblebee turns towards his voice and saw him.

At that moment Mirage caught up and tagged him. "You're it again, Bumb-... Oh, Prowl."

"Mirage...what have I told you about running in the Ark?" Prowl asked seriously, forgetting about his damaged door wing for now.

"Don't be mad, Prowly," Bumblebee pouted with the most innocent optics, bright and blue. "We were just playing tag." Prowl smiled a bit. It had been awhile since Bumblebee stop calling him that. "We'll stop running, Prowl. I promise," Bumblebee said, still giving that signature pout. Prowl smiled a bit more. Bumblebee then notice Prowl's bent door wing. "Prowl? You okay?"

"I'm fine Bee, just a bang up door wing; it's nothing Ratchet can't fix."

"Okay," he said. He went up and gave Prowl a quick hug before going off to play something else. Prowl smiled a bit before continuing fallowing Ratchet to the Medical Bay. As soon as he was fixed up, Prowl went to find Bumblebee.

* * *

It took awhile until he found the little bot in the Rec Room with some of the other mechs. He was sighing in boredom. Prowl smiled as he slowly and quietly came up from behind him. Bumblebee just sighed again and rested his head in his hands. Just when Prowl was in reaching distance he quickly scoops Bumblebee into his arms. "Ahhh!" he yelled.

Prowl started to laugh. "Bored little one?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't do that!" Prowl just smiled.

Bumblebee pouted back. "...I'm sorry I startled you, little one." He just smiled and cuddled closer in his arms.

"...I love you Prowl... Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise Little One." He smiled and hugged against Prowl.

"Can you play now?"

Prowl smiled again. "I have some time before I have to go with Jazz to a meeting with Prime." He said. It was Bumblebee's turn to smile again. He happily nuzzle against Prowl. Just as Prowl set him down, Bumblebee took a hold of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

Many more years past, and Bumblebee was now a youngling and at the age to start at the Academy. Prowl was worried and unsure. He just wasn't ready for Bumblebee to leave his protection. "...I...I hope he'll be okay..." Prowl sighed worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Jazz said with a smile.

"...I...just don't know..."

"Isn't it great Prowl? I can finally start to help out!" Bumblebee yelled excitedly.

Prowl slowly smiled at him. "...Y-Yeah...that's great Little One..."

"...You don't sound happy? Aren't you glad that I can finally fight and protect myself?" He slowly came over to Prowl. "I can be the one protecting YOU from now on..." he spoke softly so only Prowl could hear. Prowl looked a bit shock and surprised but still tried to smile at him. "Please Prowlie? I want to pay you back. I want help out so I can protect you. If I can get strong and fight, then I won't lose you." Prowl thought for a moment. He was sad that the little sparkling he tried so hard to protect and hold close, was now old enough to do the same for him. Bumblebee was old enough to start fighting his own battles now. He sighs for a bit. Bumblebee just smiled and hugged him. "I promise it'll be okay." Prowl slowly hug Bumblebee back. Bumblebee smiled. "I'll make you proud, Prowl." He nodded with a heavy sigh.

"...I know it's hard, but you have to let him go Prowl," said Ratchet. "He's old enough now. They'll take good care of him there."

Prowl sighed as he slowly let go of Bumblebee. "...Just... Just be safe. Come back in one piece, little one."

"I will." Bumblebee said with a smile.

Prowl smiled back. "Go on now."

Bumblebee smiled and raced off to the shuttle that would take him to the Academy. "Bye Prowl!"

"...B-Bye my sparkling..." Prowl whispered to himself. He watched sadly as the shuttle took his creation away from him.

Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. He'll come back a warrior, strong enough to defend himself. The pain will subside after awhile." He paused for a moment. "He's doing it for you. You know he is." Prowl nods slowly. "Come on, I know something that will help you feel better."

Prowl looked confused. "...What?"

"Just come to the Recreation Room and relax with some of the men. It will help keep your mind off things."

"...Okay..." Ratchet smiled and gently led him away.

* * *

Days past, and Prowl still thinks about Bumblebee at times, wondering what his creation was doing and if he was safe and happy. He looked sadly out of the window of his office in Iacon. "Yo, Prowl!" Jazz said as he poked his head inside the room.

"Jazz...don't you ever knock?"

"What's up your aft?"

"...It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Yer thinking about Bee again, aren't ya?"

"..." Jazz came in and came over to him. He put his hands on his shoulder's in a comforting gesture.

"You know he's okay, man."

Prowl sighed. "But what if Devitron knows where he is? Who will protect him if I'm not there?"

"The Academy is a FORTRESS! Besides... Devitron doesn't know he's there. He'd have a hard time finding out if he was."

"I'm sorry Jazz..."

"Don't be. Every parent has the right to be worried."

Prowl smiles a bit. "Thanks... What did you want to see me for?"

"I just wanted to turn in my reports. And, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I hope you didn't hurry through them like last time." Prowl said "I can't read your handwriting when you hurry."

Jazz laughed out right. "Don't worry. I didn't hurry." Prowl smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Academy, Bumblebee was sitting by himself at dinner. He loved the Academy but he was lonely and he was missing his guardian Prowl. He sadly sipped his energon. _Prowly? What are you doing right now? Do you miss me too?_ Bumblebee sighs sadly.

"Is this seat taken, little yellow?" Bumblebee looked surprised as he looked up and saw a tall red femme standing there with a smile on her faceplate. "Do you mind if I sit here? You seemed really lonely," she said, the smile still there.

"I...I don't mind..." he said shyly.

She happily sat down with her tray of energon. "So...how do you like it here?"

"It's okay. I'm learning lots of things. Things that will help me protect Prowl at Iacon."

"Prowl? Is that your father?"

"...No...He has been my protector and guardian since I can remember."

"Oh. You were adopted?"

"I guess you could say that." Bumblebee said kind of confused.

"It means you don't have your creators caring for you. I'm like that too. My mom was forced to spark me by a Decepticon... Then...she was...she was killed. I...never knew my mother... Wheeljack adopted me," she said with a smile. Bumblebee looked shocked. He didn't know Wheeljack had care for a sparkling like Prowl cared for him.

"...Wh-wheeljack? I know him. You must be from Iacon too!"

"Yep," she smiled. "Gramps raised me since I was sparked. How come I never seen you around?"

"I was mostly with Prowl. Prowl had always made sure I was looked after."

"Oh, I see. I spent most of my time with Gramps or Mister Ratchet."

"I'm Bumblebee."

"Name's Gadget," she smiled. "I'm training to be an medical assistant. I LOVE tinkering and inventing things."

"I guess you want to be like Wheeljack and Ratchet?"

"Both actually," she sweat dropped. Bumblebee smiled. "Well, I guess I'll catch ya later. It's study time and then off to bed. You know...I'm right across the hall if you need anything."

"It was nice meeting you, Gadget."

"Nice meeting you too," she smiled. Bumblebee watched as she left.

* * *

Later that night, Bumblebee had a hard time sleeping. He missed Prowl, especially since he had had another nightmare about his mother. He toss and turned in his bed. "Prowly!" He bolted into a sitting position on his bed, scared and upset. He looked around hoping he could see his guardian but remembered he wasn't there. He knew he shouldn't be like this. It was his second week at the Academy. Still...he didn't even try to suppress a sob. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Bee? You alright in there, Little Yellow?" Bumblebee recognized the voice of Gadget that he met at dinner. "Bee? Can I come in?" she asked, more worried when she didn't get an answer. Bumblebee tried to calm himself before he slowly came over and open the door. "Hey," Gadget smiled. She came inside and closed the door behind them. "You alright?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you were crying," she said, concern showing in her optics.

Bumblebee looked down at the floor. "Sorry if I woke you..."

"Nah. It worried me too much to just ignore it."

"I'm sorry... I just had a bad dream that's all..."

"Don't be sorry. Come on, let's get you back in bed and you can tell me about it." She gently led him to his bed. She laid down next to him on it. "Now...why can't you sleep, Bee?" Bumblebee sighed and started slowly telling her. He explained about horrifying red eyes and hunger. He started to cry again when he told her about his mother just vanishing and Prowl adopting him into his care. He was always there for him when he was scared or hurt. She smiled at him and just hugged him. "...It's okay. I miss Gramps sometimes too. You'll be okay, Bee."

"I miss him..." Bumblebee sniffled "I also miss my mother...I just don't know where she is..."

"Awww, it'll be alright. At least you still have yours."

"...I-I...hope..."

"You'll be okay... I know gramps and Prowl are missing us a whole bunch too."

"Yeah..."

Gadget smiled and gave him a reassuring hug. "You'll be okay, Bee," she smiled. "I gotta go. We're not supposed to recharge together."

"Yeah...I know..."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight Bee. Get some sleep for tomorrow, okay?"

Bumblebee nods. "I will..." She carefully closed his door with a wave goodnight. Bumblebee eventually fell back asleep, happier now that he knew he had someone close by.

* * *

The year could not have gone by fast enough for Bumblebee or Prowl. Bumblebee was excited to see the familiar base as the shuttle neared. He looked happily over at his friend Gadget. She smiled back. "I bet Gramps will be happy to see me. I can't wait to show him what I learned," she smiled.

"I can't wait. I want you to meet Prowl." Bumblebee said "He will be happy that I made a friend."

"I'm sure he will." Wheeljack and Prowl tried to hide their excitement as they went to meet the shuttle together.

"I didn't know you were caring for a sparkling yourself, Wheeljack." Prowl said seriously.  
"Yep...I...stumbled upon her. It was very sad. I found her, crying in her mother's lifeless arms."

"What happened to her?" Prowl asked.

"She was killed. From what I could tell, she was forced to spark. I take it the father didn't want any part of it."

Prowl shuttered. "Poor girl..." he said softly. _I know how that feels..._

"You alright?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hummm? Oh...I'm fine... Just thinking how awful it must have been."

"There, there's the shuttle," Wheeljack smiled. The two younglings raced over to their protectors.

"Grampa!" Gadget yelled as she glomped him.

Wheeljack smiled at her. "Hey there, how did it go?" he asked.

"Great, I learned a lot of new stuff. I made a friend too. I want you to meet Bumblebee." Prowl was a bit shocked. But that changed when the familiar yellow mech that was his creation ran up to him, also glomping him.

"Prowl...I missed you."

Prowl slowly brought his arms around the young yellow mech. "I missed you too, Little One." He said softly.

"I'm big and strong now, Prowl. That's my friend, Gadget."

Prowl smiled then looked towards Gadget. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gadget." he said.

She turned towards her name. "Oh, hi Prowl, sir. I know you. You're the top tactician around here aren't you?"

Prowl nods. "That I am." he said.

"Hi, I'm Gadget," she smiled.

Prowl smiled back. "I hope you're not one who likes to blow stuff up like Wheeljack here." he said.

"Nah," Gadget smiled. "I keep Gramps FROM blowing stuff up."

Prowl nods. "That's good." he said "It would help Ratchet a lot from lowering the number of injuries."

Gadget laughed. "Grampa? Have you been hurting yourself while I've been gone? I thought I labeled everything for you before I left?" Prowl tried not to laugh.

"Gadget..." Wheeljack sighed. She just smiled and went over a hugged him.

"C'mon Grampa. I want to show you everything I've learned. Where's my teacher, Ratchet?"

"Probably in the Med Bay like always." said Prowl "The twins were tormenting him the last time I saw him."

"Them too again? For Primus's sake..."

"I'm coming Ratchet! Sorry, Bee. Gotta go give the twins a piece of my fist." She ran off.

"Gadget! Wait up! You can't solve things that way!" Wheeljack called, chasing after her. Prowl and Bumblebee watched them go.

Bumblebee, noticing they were alone, let his childish instincts free. He hugged Prowl tightly, nuzzling into him. "Prowly..." Prowl smiled softly at him. "If it weren't for making friends with Gadget... I don't know if I would have stayed."

Prowl looked worried. "What you mean Bee?" he asked.

"I would have gone on the next shuttle home..." he replied, not letting go of the hug.

"But why? You missed me that badly?" He only nodded. "Bumblebee...you're the one that wanted to go in the first place, little one."

"I know..."

"It'll be okay, Bumblebee. You learned a lot, as much as I wanted you home."

"Prowl? Do you know where my mother is?"

Prowl looked shocked. "W-Why you want to know?" he asked.

"...I...I had nightmares about her...she went missing..."

"Oh..."

"Do...do you know...?" Prowl became quiet, unsure how to answer.

"...No..." he said after awhile. "I...found you...alone..." He swallowed hard, trying to keep the lie. _Bumblebee...you're mine. A Decepticon is your father..._ he thought, knowing that to be the truth.

"Oh... Why did she leave me alone Prowl? Didn't she love me?"

"...No...I'm certain she still loves you very much..."

"But…why leave me…? If she still loves me, why doesn't she come looking for me?"

"Well…Bee… This IS a war. The Decepticons are very very bad. She's probably hiding for her own protection. She left you knowing an Autobot would find you and take care of you. She left you with me to protect you as well as her."

"…Oh…" Prowl tried to breathe as he waited for Bumblebee to accept the lie. Bumblebee hugged him. "I love you Prowlie. Thanks for taking me in and carrying for me. Someday…I'll find my mother and bring her back here. That way she doesn't have to hide anymore."

"She'd…she'd like that," Prowl smiled. "C'mon, Bee. The others are waiting to see you too." The yellow youngling smiled and let the question bury itself for awhile. Prowl smiled again and the two of them headed back into the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

After the Academy, Bumblebee did what ever he can to help out. Prowl just couldn't help but feel proud about his creation. Sometimes Bumblebee would insist on helping by taking Prowl's finished reports for him to Optimus. "You're sure that's all of them, Prowl?" the yellow youngling asked as he juggled three data pads.

"Yes, Bumblebee, I'm sure. Go train with Gadget or have some fun in the Rec Room when you're done."

"But, Prowl..."

"Bee," he replied sternly. "You don't need to help so much. I appreciate it, but I want you to enjoy yourself too."

"Are you sure Prowl?"

"I'm sure, little one. Go on now."

"Okay..." Bumblebee said with a sigh before he headed off to drop off the data pads.

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "He's growing into a fine, young mech. I just hope he doesn't pick up my work habits."

"Me either," smirked Jazz.

Prowl noticed him standing at the door where Bumblebee was at earlier. "How long have you been standing there Jazz?"

"Long enough to see Little Bee leaving. He's got a spark of gold, he does."

"Yes, he does." Prowl said with a smile.

"I know he get's it from his mother," Jazz spoke softly so only Prowl could hear.

"Thanks." Prowl said softly.

"Just telling the truth. Wanna take a break?"

"I guess a break won't hurt." Prowl said. Jazz smiled and grabbed Prowl's arm, practically pulling him out of his chair. He gave a yelp of surprise as he was half dragged out of his office.

"Jazz? Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah."

"Okay..."

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Very well, if you say so Jazz." He just smiled and led Prowl outside.

"Ah...Jazz..."

"What?"

"Is there a point as to why we're outside of the base?"

"I want to take you on a walk and show you around the city. It's nice out here and look, the sun's shining."

"Wha...?" he asked, blushing with embarrassment. "No. Just a friend, helping out another friend. I just want to hang out and show you the outside. You spend too much time in your work."

"Good cause here I though you were cause you know under this armor is a femme frame."

"Nah. Though, I'd like ya for who you are. Not just cuz of yer frame."

"Oh I see."

"C'mon. There's a beautiful day to enjoy and plenty of places to see."

"Very well." Jazz smiled happily and took Prowl's arm again. He gently pulled him along the streets. Jazz keep pointing at all the building and tell him their names. "That's a good place to get a drink. It's a safe, well known joint. Run by a real nice femme too."

"Oh..." Prowl looked at the various places. His optics flickered in worry and a chill went through his systems as he spotted a familiar alleyway. He noticed the roof of a familiar warehouse too.

"Something wrong Prowl?" Jazz asked. He didn't answer as that night replayed in his mind. "Prowl?" He shivered, trying to snap himself back to reality. Jazz got a bit worried about his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder, wrapping him in a friendly embrace. "Prowler, what's up?"

"I-It's nothing..." Prowl said finally.

"You're shakin' in fear, Prowl. It's not nothin."

"..." Jazz gave him a reassuring hug.

"C'mon. I know what'll help." He guided him into the tavern he had pointed to earlier. He looked around for a quiet, secluded spot away from everyone. He soon saw an empty table near the corner. He helped Prowl sit down. The owner came over. She smiled at Jazz.

"Hey, silver. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hey Silvia, how ya doin?"

The silver femme smiled, her silver helm glowing in the light. "I'm holdin' up just fine, Jazz. Got a friend with ya huh? What can I get for you?" Prowl slowly looked towards the table.

Jazz and Silvia smiled at him. "Poor mech, you look shook up. I know just the thing."

"I'll take some high grade."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"..."

Jazz patted Prowl's shoulder. "You look like you saw something real bad back there. What happened? What's got ya so freaked out?"

"Nothing...just bad memories..."

"Bad mem-... Oh. I'm real sorry, Prowler. We musta passed where...you know... We'll go a different way home."

"...Thanks..."

He patted his shoulder again. "No problem, buddy. Hey, you just remember, were all here to protect you and Bee. We won't let nothin' happen." Silvia returned with a smile. She put a glass of high grade in front of Jazz.

"Here hon, this'll help," she said as she put a hot mug of energon mixed with a bit of high grade in front of Prowl. "It'll knock the chill out of ya and calm yer nerves."

"...T-Thank you..."

"Welcome," she smiled. "You two fine mechs need anything, you let me know." Jazz took a few sips of his high grade. Prowl thought of Bumblebee, taking a sip of his mug. Prowl sighed in content, already feeling better. Jazz's presence and warmth thoughts of his sparkling helped.

"Feeling better?" Jazz asked.

"...Yeah..."

"You're in a safe place among friends now."

"...Thanks..." Jazz smiled, drinking more of his drink. Prowl took another calming sip. "Just let me know when you're ready. We can stay as long as you need." Prowl nods. Jazz smiled. He leaned in as a thought occurred to him. "Ya know what?" he whispered to Prowl. "I think Primus allowed you to be born in a femme frame so Bumblebee could be born. Something good out of something bad. He works like that."

"I don't know...maybe you're right..."

"Well, for whatever reason you ended up a femme, He took that and made little Bee. Bumblebee's your blessing, Prowler."

"I guess you're right on that..."

Jazz smiled. "You bet." Prowl smiled too, loving his little youngling all the more. He finished the still warm mug and set it down.

"There was a store nearby. I want to go inside and maybe get something for Bumblebee."

"Yeah sure thing Prowl." He finished off his own drink and got up. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be long, Jazz."

"I'm just goin to pay miss Silvia and chat a bit. I won't be," he smiled. Prowl smiled back and took another sip of his drink. A few mechs that were up to no good eyed Prowl as he sat there alone. They talked to themselves a bit before walking over to where he sat.

"So...where'd your buddy go?"

Prowl knew something wasn't right. "Why do you want to know?"

"Hey...don't get defensive. We just wanna talk..."

"Yeah...we're not hurtin' anything..." Prowl was unsure about that. The leader sat down in Jazz's seat.

"So...like I said... Where did your buddy go?"

"He's talking to Miss Silvia."

"Oh, then he won't mind me sitting here. Allow me to introduce myself. Name's PileDriver. These are my buddies here. We ain't never seen YOU around these parts. I make it my business to know EVERYONE in my part of town."

"Oh really." Prowl said, not really caring.

"Hey! You show Driver some respect!" threatened one of the mechs, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Relax, Breaker. He doesn't know I'm the top mech here," he said with a glare.

"You do know you're talking to an Autobot here." Prowl said "If you were some Decepticon you'd find yourself quickly in the brig."

"What? A 'Con and his comrades can't sit and chat?"

"Not in this day and age." Prowl said.

PileDriver stood up and got in Prowl's face. "You got something against Decepticons, you Autobot slime?"

"Not at all."

"I think you do...saying I can't sit and talk with my buddies here. I don't want no trouble with you, but I'm not afraid to stand up for myself." The others in the gang looked ready to fight.

_"Hey, Boss. There's somethin real familiar about him. Like I heard his voice from somewhere..."_

_ "Hmmm...yeah... I think you may be right, QuickShot..." _PileDriver scooted closer to Prowl. "So...why you hanging around here?"

"I'm here with my friend, that's all." Prowl said as he didn't like his personal space invaded.

"Oh? You live around here?"

"I don't need to tell you, Con."

"Hey, I'm just asking. I'm trying to make small talk. My friends and I just wanted to get to know a new face in my part of town. Like I said, I make it a point to know everyone who comes into my territory."

"This city isn't yours."

"Oh yes it is. These parts are MY jurisdiction."

_"I'm tellin ya, Boss. There's somethin familiar 'bout this Autobot..."_

"All of Iacon belongs to everyone. It's not yours to rule over. I'd be happy if you just left me alone."

"Oh...wise mech huh? Well, I'm going to teach you some respe-..." It suddenly dawned on PileDriver. The familiar yells and pleading. The familiar optics that were now glaring with irritation at him. "YOU. I know who you are," he smirked. QuickShot snickered and the rest of the gang followed suit. "The Master talks a lot about you..."

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Oh...but I think you DO. You look a lot different than The Master says, but it's you. You changed somehow but I KNOW its you..." He got face to face with Prowl. "The Master's been looking for you... High pay if I bring you back to him..." Prowl growled, his door wings raise high in warning. PileDriver laughed. "Going to try and get away, huh?" Breaker and one of the other muscle mechs of the gang drew in close.

"You Decepticons should be careful with Prime's second in command." Prowl said.

"Oh? Hidden away with the Prime huh? Does he know what you are?"

"I bet he'd think differently if you knew what you was," smirked QuickShot.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

PileDriver grinned and reached out to touch him. "Where're you hiding that pretty little femme frame?" he almost whispered.

Silvia glared at them as she talked with Jazz. "Hey silver, you better get back to your friend."

"Huh?" He turned back to look at the gang closing in on Prowl. He looked very agitated. "Uh oh..." Silvia followed him over to the table. Prowl was growling as he continuously swatted PileDriver's hands away.

"Can't ya see ya bothering my friend." Jazz said.

"Yeah? And what are-...Oh...Miss Silvia...nice to see you. I was just...talking with Prowl here..." he said sheepishly. His friends backed off.  
"Get outta my pub. I don't wanna see your lousy, slaggin faces anywhere near hear again. Is that clear?"

"Awww we weren't doing anything."

"I said get out! Don't come back!"

"Come on, let's go." PileDriver said with a huff "Lord Megatron will level this place later."

"Oh no he won't!" Silvia called after them. "He won't get Iacon that easily!"

"Prowler, you okay?" Jazz asked. He sighed heavily, a little disturbed by the ordeal.

Silvia sighed as she came over. "That's the second group of 'Cons I've had to ban from here. They think they own everything and can do as they please."

"T-They know Jazz..." Prowl said softly "T-They will tell Devitron and then Bee will..." Jazz was silent for a moment. He sat down next to Prowl and took a hold of his arm.

"We won't let anything happen. I promise. Prime and the others will protect you both."

"But..."

"There's enough of us to stand up against him. We won't let him hurt you or Bee."

"You two better stay here for a while. Your friend gonna be alright?"

"Ya, maybe another one of those mugs you made?"

"Sure thing." Prowl shook a bit.

Jazz patted his back. "Easy, Prowler." Silvia came back with another hot mug of the concoction. She took the cold, empty mug away.

"If you don't mind me asking, silver, what did those slagheads want with your friend?" Prowl lower his head. "It can't be that bad, hon," she said.

"..."

"It's...real personal..." said Jazz.

Silvia nodded. "I see... Bad run in somewhere. You two can stay here as long as you like."

"...T-Thank you..." Prowl said softly.

"No problem," she said with a smile as she walked away.

Jazz smiled. "Gotta love Miss Silvia. She's a great femme." Prowl took a drink of the new mug. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder. "Prowl...you gonna be alright?"

"I'm worried Jazz..."

"Hey...it's alright. Like I said, we won't let anything bad happen."

"I know but..."

Jazz hugged him. "Just relax, Prowl. You have a whole army of Autobots on yer side. Not to mention some of the city bots."

"..."

"...Prowl...you don't have to worry and carry this burden alone. All of us are there for you," Jazz softly.

"I know..."

"Then relax... It'll be okay." Prowl sighed again as he went back to the mug. Jazz just patted his back. "Let me know when you've calmed down and we'll go. I know you wanted to get something for Bee."

* * *

After a few more breems, Prowl had calmed down enough to leave the pub. They left with a thank you to Miss Silvia. "Anytime. Silver and I go back. You can stop by for a drink or a safe place anytime you need it. You be careful out there, alright?"

"I'll take care of him, Miss Silvia." She smiled as the two left. Jazz kept a strong, but not to personal of a grip on Prowl. "Now, where was that shop you wanted to go to?"

"It was down that street there."

"Alright, let's go." Jazz smiled as they walked along. He could feel Prowl relaxing more and more. _Poor mech… Primus is watching out for ya, buddy…_ "This it?" he said as he pointed to a brightly painted shop. There was a mech owner talking with sparklings and younglings. "You sure Bee's not too old for this kinda stuff?"

"No… He's barely out of the Academy. Besides, he likes things from here, I know he does."

"Father knows best," Jazz shrugged. Prowl smiled a bit. He went over to an area specifically for younglings and looked at the various toys, gadgets, and books. Jazz looked through some as well. "So uh…what DOES he like? You know, so when his spark day comes up…"

"He likes a particular popular fiction books series or anything by that particular author. He likes holo-chess."

"Really?"

"Of course. I've been teaching him. He's eager to surpass me, but that isn't too likely. He is very good for his age though."

"Oh."

"He likes a few sports, like catch and Netball (basketball). He also likes that other game where you run around four points to score a point and hit a ball with a staff or rod or whatever it's called."

"Club, Prowler. He likes Planetball? (baseball)"

"Yes, that game."

"Oh. That's good. He's active and having fun."

"He also likes models of things and remote control toys."

"Yeah…he's beaten me in a race a few times. I've used both vehicles he has too."

"He has his love for speed. As long as he doesn't race in his alternate mode. He could get hurt or hurt someone else."

"I keep my eye on him, don't worry."

"Jazz! You encourage such behavior?"

"Alright, alright… I'll…have a talk with him later…"

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, I don't want you influencing him."

"I'm not… We're completely safe and I know how ya are. We don't hurt nothin'." Prowl just sighed again before picking up a beautiful, gemstone model of Cybertron with its sun and moon.

"He's been wanting one of these."

"It's real pretty. Those are some rare gems too."

"I know. He begged me to get him one last year. I didn't want to risk sending it to the Academy."

"…Right…"

"Well, I think we're done here."

Jazz laughed a bit. "Gadget will be real jealous when she sees that."

"Who? Oh…Bee's new friend. Hmm… You think I should get something for her as well?"

"No no no. You don't have to get somethin' for Lil' Red. She wouldn't REALLY be like that. She's a sweet lil' femme."

"…Hmm, I think I'll get Bumblebee a book they can both share. She has been nice, being friends with him and all."

"I'll get 'em both something too, since I feel bad…"

"Don't. I want to. She was there for Bee when I couldn't be. I'm glad he has someone besides me." Jazz just smiled. He picked up a copy of the book Prowl was getting. He also picked up a building kit the two could share.

"I think they'd prefer somethin' like this. Workin' together ya know?"

"I suppose the book is for Gadget then?"

"Yeah, that way they each have their own copy they can read together."

"Ah, I see. Let's go." The two went up to the register and paid the owner the credits for the items.

"Thank you, come again."

"We will," smiled Prowl. "Come on, Jazz." He smiled and followed happily.

* * *

Once back at base, Prowl was relieved to be safely in the confines of it. Bluestreak saw them come in. "Have a nice break, Prowl?'

"Yes, thank you Blue."

"Welcome. You can always trust Jazz."

"Glad you made it back safely," said Optimus. "How do you like Iacon?"

"Different then what I remember long ago."

"Yes."

"I think it's just changing with the times. We're growing in population and technology is getting better too. It's still pretty much a safe city," Bluestreak rambled.

"You make a good point, Bluestreak," agreed Optimus.

Jazz looked around. "I wonder where Bee and Lil' Red ran off to?" Prowl started to get worried.

Wheeljack walked in. "Hey guys. Did you have a good time?"

"Did you see Bumblebee and Gadget?" Prowl asked.

"Oh yeah! Last I saw them, they were training together in the training rooms."

"Thanks Jack." Jazz said.

"No problem," he smiled. "They're probably still there."  
"I will be sure the check there. C'mon Jazz."

"Right behind ya Prowler." Both headed down the hall to the Training Rooms.

* * *

Gadget and Bumblebee were fighting in one of the arenas. They tumbled around on the mat, punching and kicking. Prowl and Jazz watched this through the reinforced glass pane window. Bumblebee did a flip kick, nailing Gadget in the chest. "Ow!" she yelled before pouncing on him. He easily avoided it and went for forward kick. She caught his leg in the air, twisted him around and pinned him. "...You're...not...going to...get me...that...easily..." she huffed.

"...Y-You're...good..."

She smiled and helped him up. He took advantage of it and pinned her. "But never...let...your guard...down..."

"Oooo!" she huffed, kicking her way out of the pin. She managed to pin him again. "I should...say the same...for you..." Prowl just couldn't help but smile.

"Wooo... Lil' Red's got skills."

"I should hope so, being two vorns older." Jazz just nodded. The two helped each other up and laughed at the injuries they had given each other. "Shall we?" Jazz nodded. They walked to the door just as Bumblebee and Gadget were coming out.

"It hurts to laugh... You got me GOOD, Bee... I won't be making sparklings anytime soon..."

"I don't think Wheeljack wants to be a Grandfather too soon anyways." Prowl said with a smile.

"Oh! How long have you guys been standing there?" Bumblebee got shy and quiet.

"Long enough. You two are making progress." Prowl said.

"...Y-you...You watched the WHOLE thing...?" Bumblebee asked embarrassed.

"...The...The whole session?" Gadget asked, wide optic.

"Not all of it." Prowl said.

"Oh..." Gadget said quietly, still a bit embarrassed.

"...Prowlie... You think...You think I'm good enough to start fighting with you?" Prowl smiled a bit at his creation. "You're getting better Bee." he said.

Bumblebee smiled. "Does that mean I can fight in the next battle?"

"We will see."

Bumblebee pouted a bit. "Come on, Bee. Let's go get fixed up." He reluctantly followed her. Prowl and Jazz followed as well.

* * *

Once at Medical Bay, the two younglings walked right in through the open door. "I see you two had quite a work out." Ratchet said when he saw them.

"...You bet, Ratchet. Bee nearly had me."

"Nearly? I pinned you!"

"Yeah...but then I pinned you back."

"I can be just as strong as you!" he yelled defensively. He tackled her to the floor.

"BEE!"

"Bumblebee, no fighting in Ratchet's medical bay!" Prowl said, "I taught you better then that!"

Bumblebee just growled a moment before staring at Gadget's startled optics. He got off of her and stood there silently. The floor was very interesting. "Jeepers, Bee. What was THAT all about?" she said as she slowly stood.

"I would like to know as well." Prowl said.

"...I..." the yellow youngling stuttered, his face hot with embarrassment and guilt.

"I believe the youngling is developing an ego. His strength was questioned and he wanted to prove himself."

"Primus Bee... I wasn't being mean or anything. I was complimenting you."

"...I...I...just... I'm...sorry... I...I just want to be strong enough to protect everyone..."

"I understand," Prowl said.

"...Bee... I'm stronger because I'm older. I was at the Academy for a year before I met you. I've had Grandpa raising me AND a mentor. You'll get just as strong as me, I know you will. You have skills I don't. But, I also have skills you don't. Never doubt yourself."

Ratchet smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I haveta agree with that," smiled Jazz. "You two are quite the fighters. You two got skills." Prowl nods in agreement.

"I...I'm sorry I lost my temper..."

"It's okay Bee." Prowl said.

Gadget smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright, alright. Are we going to talk all day? Let's get you two out of here."

"Sorry, teacher," Gadget said as she went over and sat down on a berth.

"We'll come back later on," Jazz said. He turned to Prowl. "We can give 'em to them later."

"Give us what?" Bumblebee asked.

Jazz smiled. "Oh...me and Prowler picked up a few things for ya."

"Gifts...?" Gadget questioned.

"You'll see later." Prowl said.

"Okay," Gadget shrugged. Both left while Ratchet tended to the younglings' injuries.

"You two are definitely getting stronger. You make my work harder each time," he said as he carefully examined Gadget's wounds. "Wow, Bee. You're a lot stronger than the last time I saw you." The yellow scout beamed. Ratchet just couldn't help but smile.

"See? Even Ratchet agrees you're catching up to me," Gadget smiled as he started repairing her.

"...Yeah...but...will it be enough to protect everyone from the Decepticons?" He looked down at the floor.

"...Bumblebee..." Gadget said sadly. Ratchet only sighed as he continued his work.

"Primus, youngling... You practically destroyed a lot of main lines. You came close to crushing her spark chamber. You have some good, strong blows." Bumblebee perked up again. Ratchet looked him in the optics with a small smile. "I mean it, Bumblebee."

"...So...you really DO think I'm ready?"

"I do. You both have grown very much. I think you two are strong enough to help the others in battle."

"But, teacher...my medical skills aren't good enough yet."

"Maybe not, but we'll have time to get you more knowledgeable. For now, you're a pretty good scout." Gadget smiled at him and at Bumblebee.

"Gadget! Thank Primus you're alright! I just heard you two were at it heavily in the training grounds."

"Grandpa..." Gadget smiled, restraining herself from jumping up to see him. Ratchet got to a good stopping point and raised the berth into a sitting position for her. The CE ran over and hugged her. She hugged back. "That worried?"

"Of course, you're my sparkling. It's my job to worry. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"I just got through telling them that I believe they are battle ready." smiled Wheeljack.

"That's wonderful news," smiled Ratchet.

He turned to Bumblebee. "You both are coming along well."

Bumblebee smiled, blushing a bit. "Thanks, Wheeljack."

Ratchet took a deep breath as he closed up Gadget's chest and looked her over one last time. "Alright, Gadget. You're good as new. I want you to stay and rest for a while."

"Of course, Teacher," she replied as she carefully got off the berth. She went over to a nearby recharge berth and laid down. Bumblebee took his que and sat up on the berth where Gadget had been.

"I'll let them be. I've got my own things to do."

"I'll keep you posted on their progress," Ratchet as he continued to work on Bee's injuries. Wheeljack just nodded before taking his leave. Gadget watched him go before letting herself fall asleep. Prowl and Jazz watched this for a while.

"C'mon, Jazz. They'll be fine for awhile."

"Okay Prowler." Both mechs left the Medical Bay.

Bumblebee stared at the now empty doorway. _Now that I'm strong enough, I can finally protect YOU._

"Alright, Bee. You're all patched up. I want you to stay and rest too."

"Okay, doctor's orders," he said as he got down. He found a berth next to Gadget and lay down. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He had too much on his young mind. Ratchet seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong Bumblebee?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you have something on your processor."

"...Oh..."

Ratchet sighed. "Try and get some rest, youngling."

"Okay..." He checked on Gadget before going into his office. Bumblebee stared at Gadget a moment before looking up at the ceiling again. Would he really be able to protect Prowl with his life and repay him for all those vorns? Just where was his mother? Would he be able to find and protect her too? He slowly fell asleep. As Bumblebee slept, he dreamed.

_He was battling along side Ironhide and the others. Prowl was smiling proudly at him as he directed the battle. Ratchet worked with Gadget to help fallen Autobots. Gadget smiled at him. "Prowl! Decepticons on the east side!" called Optimus. "I need backup."_

_ "Bumblebee! Go help him out! I'll give you cover fire!"  
_

_"Right!"  
_

_Prowl shot behind him as Bumblebee ran to help Optimus. Bumblebee shot past Optimus and hit a Decepticon. "Good shot, Bumblebee. Keep it coming!"  
_

_"Ahh!" Prowl screamed as he got shot.  
_

_"Prowlie!" he yelled as he whipped around and shot down the Decepticon. Devitron fell in a smoking pile as he shot again.  
_

_"Thank you, Bee. You save me." Bumblebee smile as he started to help Prowl up. Both rushed towards Optimus and helped him take down the remaining Decepticons.  
_

Bumblebee sighed happily in his sleep as he was a celebrated hero. All the Autobots were so proud of him._  
_

_He looked for his mother in the crowd. He could feel her presence there. "Mother!" He called out, looking all over the crowd for her._

_ "Come to me my little Bumbly-bee." He happily ran towards her. A figure with shining blue eyes had its arms reached out towards him. "Come here, SWEETIE..." the figure growled as its optics turned a fierce red. Devitron was in his mother's place. "Come here so I can dismantle you!" Bumblebee looked shocked and scared as he slowly backed away. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Your mother cannot help you!"  
_

_"MOM! Mother help me!"  
_

_"Ha ha ha ha! She's not here! She abandoned you!"  
_

_"PROWLIE!" _"Prowlie...no...mother...!"

Prowl was at time racing towards the medical bay. He could feel Bee calling out to him from his spark. Gadget slowly woke from her recharge, hearing his cries as well. "Bee...?" she asked groggily.

"...Mother...!"

Gadget fully awoke. She slowly got off the berth and went over to him. She gently shook him. "Bumblebee... Bumblebee...wake up..." Prowl had that time made it to the medical bay, but stay near the door when he saw the sight. "Bumblebee...wake up...it's just a bad dream...C'mon..."

"...Mother...Mother?" he asked as he sat up.

"No...but I'm your best friend." Prowl watched sadly, his door wings lower a bit. He knew he could never tell Bumblebee the truth.

Gadget got up on the berth and pulled Bumblebee into a hug. "Wh-where is she? Wh-why hasn't she ever come looking for me?" he sobbed. "Wh-why didn't want me?"

_I'm right here Bee..._ Prowl thought sadly _I-I never left you..._

"Oh Bee... She didn't want to. You know she still loves you. She did it to keep you both safe. The Decepticons must have been after the two of you. She had to give you to the Autobots to protect herself and to protect you."

"B-But that was a long time ago..."

"Maybe, but they hold grudges. If she revealed herself to come after you, it might mean death for you both. Oh Bee..." she said as she hugged him closer. She let him sob into her chest. Prowl knew he couldn't take it any more. He slowly turned around to head to his quarters to be alone. Gadget noticed him leaving. "Prowl! Hey Prowl! Come back! Bumblebee...Prowl's here. He loves you." Prowl stop in his tracks, he didn't want to turn around at the moment cause he was sure he was starting to cry as well. "Prowl? Come on. You'll be better for him. He needs his protector, someone who raised him."

"...Prowl...Prowlie..." Prowl tired to cycle air through his intakes to calm down. "Prowlie?" Prowl tried to even stop his door wings from twitching. "Prowl? Wh-what's wrong?" Bumblebee hiccupped.

"N-Nothing..." Prowl said "I-I heard you scream so I thought..."

"Oh. I...I had a bad dream about mom."

"I-I know you miss her..."

Gadget smiled and got off the berth. "I'm going to go check on Grandpa. You two need some time alone." Prowl was still trying to control himself. He slowly made his way over to Bumblebee. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the berth. Bumblebee hugged him and sniffled into his chest.

"Want to tell me about it?" Prowl ask as calmly as he could. Bumblebee nodded and slowly started to retell the dream. "I see," Prowl said as he took another deep breath.

Bumblebee hugged him tightly. "Thank you...for taking care of me..."

"You're welcome..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know."

"Prowlie...?"

"Yes, Bee?"

"Did... Did my mother love me?"

"She...loved you very much..."

"I hope she's safe, wherever she is."

"I'm sure she is..." _Thanks to Optimus and the others, I've always been right here with you... _Bumblebee sighed as he slowly calmed down. "It's okay, Bee."

"I know I am, with you around." He took a deep breath and let go. "So...you and Jazz said you got something for Gadget and I?"

"Oh, yes." Bumblebee was silent. "Come. Let's go find Gadget and Jazz." Bumblebee nodded and hopped off the berth. Prowl followed him. He took Bumblebee's hand and they both left Medical Bay to go looking for their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

Bumblebee and Prowl checked the usual places throughout Iacon's central citadel. They found Gadget helping Wheeljack in his lab. "Wheeljack, do you mind if we borrow Gadget for a while?" Prowl asked.

"Oh hi," smiled Gadget. "You feelin' better Bee?"

Wheeljack got to a stopping point on the device he was working on. "What's going on?"

"Can I go hang out with Bee now? Please Gramps? Please?"

Wheeljack smiled. "Alright. I know how you don't like spending time with your own father..."

"Oh, of course I do, Grandpa," she replied as she hugged him.

Wheeljack smiled. "I know... You go on." Gadget smiled and put everything she had away. She cleaned up and came over with a big smile. Bumblebee smiled back.

"Now let's find Jazz."

"I bet I know where he is," smiled Gadget.

"Oh?" Prowl asked.

"I know where he likes to hide in the Recreation Area."

"I see." Prowl said.

The three started to head to the rec room.

"I know just the spot. I've seen him there, plenty of times," Gadget smiled as they walked down the hall. "Let's see..." Gadget said as they entered the Recreation Room. She looked past all the others hanging out. She was looking in a specific corner for a specific mech. She found Jazz in the far corner on a big pillow like chair. He had a portable music device on, listening to Cybertron's latest hits. He was half hidden by a few couches pushed back there.

"There he is."

"I told ya," smiled Gadget. "It's his sanctuary." Prowl came over to where Jazz was.

"Jazz..." he said as he kneeled down in front of him. "Jazz!" he called a bit louder, tapping him on the shoulder. "JAZZ!"

"Ahhh!" he shouted in surprise as his visor lit up and he whipped out his blaster. He then saw Prowl right in front of him. "Geez Prowler! Don't DO that!" Gadget and Bumblebee could only giggle. Jazz sighed as he subspaced the audio device.

"Jazz," Prowl started "Remember the gifts."

"Oh... Right. I stored 'em in my room for safe keeping."

"Okay, lead the way." Jazz walked past them into the room and waited for them to follow him out. Prowl nods and went to follow Jazz. The small group exited the Recreation Room and went down the hall to the living quarters. Jazz punched in the code to his quarters and they went inside. "I know just where I put 'em." Prowl smiled. Jazz went into a secret drawer on his berth and withdrew the gifts. He set them on the floor. "Go ahead. They're from Prowl and I." Gadget and Bumblebee looked at them excitedly.

"Wow! The model I wanted! Thanks Prowlie!" smiled Bumblebee.

"Oh! It's so pretty! You can't find the stone its made out of hardly anywhere!" Both hardly noticed the books and the building kit as they eyed the pretty model.

"I'll be sure to put this on my safe shelf where my more priceless stuff goes." Prowl just smiled happily.

Jazz cleared his throat and handed Gadget the book. "Oh... A novel."

"Oh wow! It's by my favorite author! This is the second book in her 'Silvercloud, Young Warrior' series!"

"Who?" Gadget asked.

"Silvercloud. He's a youngling seeker that fights Decepticons. He was born from a neutral family. His father is a defected Decepticon seeker. It's great! He's trying to become an Autobot and help them save his home planet."

"I didn't take you for the superhero type, Bee," she smiled. Bumblebee smiled back. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah! We can read it together! I'll get you up to speed on what happened in the first one," he said excitedly.

"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

"Welcome. We got the building kit for the both of you. We thought you might want to do it together."

"Oh yes!" Gadget smiled as she set the book aside. She picked up the big box and studied it. "Oh cool! Bumblebee! Come look at this!" Bumblebee came over to look. Gadget squealed in delight. "It's a robot building kit!"

"Like a drone?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes and no. It would be like a drone cuz it's just an empty shell when you're done. However, it does have basic programming. It'd be more like a service bot."

"So, it runs on a power chip?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"So, it's like the training drones at the Academy?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Bumblebee looked at the box and the instructions Gadget had gotten out. "This looks cool. I have wanted to better my construction skills so I could be more useful on the battle field."

"Yeah! Want to get started?"

"Yeah, let's. It will be a fun experiment. Let's take it to my room," smiled Bumblebee. Before they leave, Bumblebee race over and gave Prowl a hug. "Thank you Prowl, you too Jazz." he said.

"You're welcome, Bee. We knew ya'd like 'em."

"Go have fun," smiled Prowl. Bumblebee smiled back before racing off after Gadget.

* * *

In Bumblebee's room, both had everything from the building kit spread out on the floor. They were looking through the pieces and instructions. Gadget helped Bumblebee organize everything. "Huh...good thing we have supplies already. It only comes with the parts and the necessary chips. You can finish organizing everything. I'll be right back. I'm going to get my tools from my lab."

"Okay." Bumblebee said with a smile. Gadget ran off to towards her lab.

"Hey, Grandpa!" she called as she ran through Wheeljack's lab to access her own. "Just grabbing some stuff from my lab. Jazz and Prowl got us a building kit!"

"That was nice of them." Wheeljack said with a smile. She only nodded as she hurriedly punched in the code. She dashed inside and dashed back out, tool box and some cleaning supplies in hand.

"Bye Grandpa!" Wheeljack smiled again.

Gadget rushed back into Bumblebee's room and let the door close behind her. "Oh good, you've got it all organized," she smiled. She sat back down with all the supplies she had. Bumblebee smiled again. The two started work, beginning with the head and torso. Gadget worked on putting the correct chips and parts together for the processor. Bumblebee worked on getting the intricate workings of the torso together before putting on the outer plating.

"Hey, Gadget? Could you hand me that turbo wrench again?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she set the head down and passed said tool back over. She watched him connect a few more gears before going back to placing processor parts in correct slots.

"So... What do you think we should make it do?"

"Well...we could have it help out with our duties. You know, like a service bot. What do YOU want to make it do?"

"Well... I would want it to help Prowl..." Bumblebee said.

"What, so YOU don't have to?" she joked.

"...No... Just to help him out." He laughed out loud. "If we had it help Wheeljack, we'd have to fix it every time."

"Yeah..." Gadget laughed. "But no, seriously. It's for US to use. Besides having it help with our duties, what else should it do?"

"Ooo! What about helping us train?"

"Yeah... Although I don't think it's built as tough as a training drone. It would have to be light training."

"Yeah..." agreed Bumblebee as he arc welded the torso armor on.

"We need to give it a name."

"Yeah!" Bumblebee agreed. "But what?"

"Well, let's finish working on it and then decide if it's mech or femme."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement. He held up the finished torso. "What do you think?"

"Good job. You might just catch up to me as Assistant Medic."

Bumblebee "blushed". Gadget just smiled. "It's true. You've just got to believe in yourself. You're very smart." She smiled more. "You did say you wanted this to improve your constructions skills. It is." Bumblebee just smiled and started working on an arm. Gadget smiled back at him and finished clicking the final piece into the head. "Alright, processor's ready to go. Hey, Bee? Can I have my arc welder back? I need it to get the head done."

"Yeah." said Bumblebee. He handed her the small tool. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is." Bumblebee said as he got up to answer it. Gadget didn't look up from her work. Bumblebee was surprised that Ratchet stood there.

"Oh, hi Ratchet." Gadget almost welded her finger as she stopped what she was doing in embarrassment.

"Hello, Bumblebee. Can I borrow Gadget for awhile?" Gadget clumsily gathered everything up into her tool box before standing. She found her feet interesting as she came to the door.

"...I-I...I'm sorry, teacher... I...I forgot..."

"It's okay, you're like your Grandfather at times." Ratchet said with a smile. She slowly looked him in the optic and tried to swallow her embarrassment.

"W-We can...finish later. I-if you want, you can put together most of it. If you need something, ask Grandpa."

Bumblebee nodded. "Bye, Gadget. I'll finish what I can." She only nodded as Ratchet led her away.

"What were you working on?" Ratchet asked as he turned to his apprentice.

"A gift Prowl and Jazz gave us."

"Oh?"

She nodded shyly. "It's a building kit. We're building a service bot."

"I see." Ratchet said with a smile.

"You should do very well."

"...Y-you think so?"

"Of course. I'm sure Bumblebee's enjoying it as well. He could learn a lot from it." Gadget nodded. She sighed as the Medical Bay doors opened. She was expecting it to be empty as it always for their lessons. She had worked on spare parts and done regular check ups up until now. She DIDN'T expect Wheeljack to be waiting there on a berth for her.

"Grandpa!" Wheeljack smiled and "waved" with one arm. Gadget sighed and lowered her head. "What happened this time?"

"I calculated wrong and the new missile launcher I was working on backfired," he said with a smile.

Gadget couldn't help but smile too. "Grandpa, I love you, but you need to be just a bit more careful. Next time you might lose more than your arm. I don't want to lose you, especially to something as simple as one of your experiments." He just smiled at her.

"I thought I was being careful." She sighed happily.

"Okay, Ratchet. What am I helping with?"

He just smiled knowingly. "You're not helping me."

"O-Of course I am," she said. "Aren't I?"

"I want you to handle this all by yourself."

Her optics grew wide. "Wh-what...?"

"You're beyond maintenance checks and tinkering with spare parts. I believe you're ready for the real thing."

"...I...I couldn't possibly..."

"I trust his judgment, Gadget," Wheeljack smiled. "I know you can do it. She stared between the two of them for awhile. Both just smiled encouragingly at her. She took a deep intake and calmed herself. The first thing she did was run a full scan on Wheeljack to make sure there were no further injuries.

"Okay..." she sighed. "Nothing else wrong. Your arm took the worst of it." She took another deep intake and tried to focus, ignoring the two other mechs in the room. It was different with your teacher hovering over you and someone you knew being the one on the table. She studied the socket where Wheeljack's right arm should be. She made a full assessment of the damage and opened a panel on his side. She immediately disabled the sparking junction and started working on it. She took several deep intakes as she worked, trying to remain focused on the work and not who she was working on. She tried to calm shaking digits as checked her work. She moved away from him with a satisfied nod. As she went over to his sparking, lifeless arm to start fixing it, Ratchet checked over her work. He smiled and watched as she worked on fixing his arm. Several connections had been hit and a lot of the armor on the arm needed replacing. She had removed a lot of the armor to reach the connections underneath.

She repaired torn lines and connections and replaced a few that couldn't be fixed. She walked away and went into the supply closet for spare parts. She took out a few mangled lines and replaced them with new ones. She checked the connections and worked on minor damages as well as hooking everything up. "…Stupid energon line…come on…" she said as she tried to connect a particularly stubborn line. "Come on…"

"E-Excuse me have you seen…oh… There you are Wheeljack," said Bumblebee as he came in. "Hi, Gadget."

"Gagh!" she cried as the line snapped and her fingers got caught. "BEE!" she said all flustered and embarrassed.

"I…I'll…I'll just leave then."

"It's alright, Bee. What did you need?"

"Well, Gadget and I are building a service bot from a building we got from-…"

"Oh, so I heard," he smiled.

"I…need to borrow some tools. Gadget took hers to uh…"

"My lab should be open. Be careful, an experiment back fired in there. I haven't had a chance to clean up yet," he smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks… S-sorry Gadget…" he said as he left. She just growled as she tried to repair the line and get her fingers out.

"Let me help," Ratchet said he came over.

"I-I… I can do it…" she said as she tried to get her fingers out. They were starting to hurt now. Her embarrassment kept her from full concentration.

"Gadget, let me help."

"I…I can do it… I've…got it…" He put his hands on hers.

"Just relax and hold still." She cleared her throat nervously and looked away at the wall. "You're doing fine, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I-I…I know…it's just…"

"There's nothing wrong with being a bit shy and embarrassed in front of friends. I was similar when I first started at the academy."

"…O-Oh…?"

He only smiled. "There we go," he said as he took her hands in his. He looked them over. "A few surface scratches and small tears. You'll be fine."

"I…I guess I'll never be a great medic, let alone a great assistant…" she said as she looked at the floor. Ratchet walked away for a moment and then came back with a container of solution. He poured the solution over Gadget's hands.

"That should help."

"...Thanks..." He smiled as she started working on Wheeljack's arm again.

"You're doing fine." Ratchet said. She just nodded and continued work. She checked over all the connections before finishing up. She reached into the spare parts box and took out some good pieces of armor. She started welding the pieces onto the arm. Ratchet watched her some more. She cleared her throat a bit, totally relaxing and focusing on the work. She made sure the panels matched up smoothly. She smoothed over the rough welding spots with a sanding block, being careful not to rub too hard.

After she finished the arm, she put her tools away. She took the box of supplies and went back into the supply cabinet. She put the supplies away and took some paint. She brought the paint back over to Wheeljack's arm. She started painting the armor with the correct colors. "See you're doing great."

"Thank you," she said as she finished the coats of paint.

"Okay, Grandpa," she said as she cleaned up the paint and her hands. "Once the coat dries I'll put it back on."

"While we're waiting, I have something else for you to do."

"Oh?"

"The supply closet needs organized and a lot of the solutions and treatments need refilled." She looked crestfallen. Back to scrub jobs already? "You've memorized chemicals and solutions through books long enough."

She perked up. "So you're actually trusting me to know the right doses, consistencies, and formulas? Wow! I'll get right on it!" she said as she happily went back into the supply closet. Ratchet smiled.

Wheeljack smiled at him. "You're really putting a lot of faith in her lately."

"She needs it herself, Wheeljack."

"That's true," he smiled. "She does remind me of you sometimes. You used to struggle in the Academy. If you hadn't partied so much, you might have done better."

Ratchet laughed. "Yes, I suppose so." Wheeljack smiled. Gadget happily worked in the storage closet, organizing, labeling, and mixing.

Gadget came out of the supply closet. "Ratchet sir, do want to organize by contents or by the type of treatment?"

"Organize it by treatment."

"Oh, okay. What about the spare parts? Should I organize by size or level of importance."

"Level of importance. Start from small, minor parts to bigger major parts."

"Okay," she smiled as she went back in.

"She will make a good medic someday." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet smiled. "If she doesn't want to become an inventor and engineer like you."

Wheeljack laughed. "Hmm, maybe..."

"Whatever she chooses, she'll do well. She's very smart and dedicated. She has a good spark as well."

"Yes," smiled Wheeljack. "...It's... It's a shame her father was a Decepticon that left her for dead."

"Yeah..." Ratchet started. _Just like Prowl and Bumblebee..._

"Teacher? I think I'm done."

"That was quicker than I thought," Ratchet said as he came over. He came inside with her and looked everything over. "Nice job, Gadget."

"Really?" Gadget said happily.

"Really," he smiled. "You're coming along quite well." She smiled.

"Oh! Grandpa's arm," she said as she walked quickly past Ratchet. She went over to the finished arm and checked the paint. "Good, it's dry." She came over to Wheeljack with her tools. "Okay, Grandpa. Let's get you back in perfect shape." She carefully reattached his arm and enabled the pain receptors and connections. She checked over her work. "Move it around for me, Grandpa." He flexed his hand and turned his arm around several times.

"Great job," he smiled at his adoptive daughter.

Gadget smiled proudly. "That's all for today's lessons. You can go back to your project with Bumblebee." Gadget smiled again. She took her tool box of tools and raced back to Bumblebee's room.

Once in Bumblebee's room, she smiled. "So, you managed without me."

"Not really. I'm pretty sure some of the connections are off. I didn't want to put the head on and start it up until you got here." She smiled and sat down next to him. She checked over his work. "Good job, Bee!" she smiled. "You did very well on your own." She checked the interior workings. "Well, a few lines are crossed and in the wrong place, but for the most part things look great. Let's finish it." Bumblebee smiled and worked on the outer armor as Gadget repaired the connections.

"Alright, Gadget. It's ready to go. Now it only needs a name."

"Hmm... Slim frame, different chest build... It's definitely a femme."

"What should we call her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hmm..." Gadget thought. "Well... Let's make a list from the names of the drones at the Academy... That will help."

"There was Master Dee, one of our fighting teachers."

"Yeah, and Mrs. Know, our history teacher," added Bumblebee.

"Yeah, all play on words though. Maybe we can make a name based on letter abbreviations," said Gadget. "Hmm, she's a femme, service robot... F, S, R...Hmmm..."

"Hmmm."

"S E, F E, R O... F E...Huh..."

"Hmmm... This is harder than I thought. Wouldn't it be easier to just give her a real name, even if she's artificial intelligence?"

"...Yeah... We can do both! What about the name Safire, spelled S. A. F. I. R. E. Serving and Assisting Fighting Intelligent Robotic Entity?"

"I like it." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Okay then, let's start her up."

"Right."

Gadget looked at the instructions and searched the service bot for a start up system. "Okay, found it. There's a panel on the back." She pressed a blue button that was under a charging port. The two watched, waiting for the bot to move. The completely silver frame started to twitch. Purple, almond optics opened.

"She works." Bumblebee said happily.

"Alright! We did it!"

The silver female slowly sat up. "Wh-what is my designation and purpose?" she asked as blinked at the two sentient beings before her. Her voice was more computer sounding than life like.

"Your name is Safire." Bumblebee said happily.

"And your purpose is to help us out. You're going to help us train both in fighting and learning. You'll also help us with duties if we need the help. We're your...owners...friends..."

"I am Safire. You two are friends?"

"Yep, I'm Bumblebee."

"My name is Gadget."

"Bumblebee, Gadget... What is my first task?" The two looked at each other.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up first. A proper first bath."

"Right. The wash racks should work."

"She'll be fine. The instructions encourage regular bathing."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bumblebee said with a smile. Gadget smiled and extended her hand to Safire. Purple almond optics blinked and reached up for the hand. She smiled. Gadget smiled back at her. Bumblebee cleaned everything up and set Gadget's tool box with her tools aside. He followed her out of his room and they headed to the wash racks.

* * *

As the two younglings walked down the hall, a few Autobots stared at the small femme walking with them. Many were curious to know where the femme came from. Two of the Autobots walking by were Prowl and Jazz. "Finished already I see." Prowl said with a smile.

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. "I had a lot of help from Gadget."

"Ya both did great," smiled Jazz. "I know ya learned a lot of good skills, Bee." Jazz bowed slightly to the silver service bot. "Hello little lady. What's your name?"

"My designation is Safire."

"It's an acronym," smiled Gadget. "It's stands for Serving and Assisting Fighting Intelligent Robotic Entity."

"You two did a good job." Prowl said with a smile.

"Thanks," smiled Bumblebee.

"We'll leave ya to it," smiled Jazz. "Nice to meet you, Safire."

"Thank you," Safire bowed. Prowl smiled and patted Bumblebee on the head before he and Jazz left.

Gadget smiled. "That is Prowl and Jazz, Safire. The one who said hello to you was Jazz."

"Prowl's been my protector since I was a sparkling." Bumblebee said.

"Ah, so I see," said Safire. "He seems very nice."

"He is," smiled Bumblebee as they walked into the wash racks. Gadget smiled as they walked through the stations until they found one of the smaller ones. They didn't know to Autobots were watching them. Gadget led Safire under the warm flow. She stood back a little and let her get used to the water.

"Hey bro, check out what the younglings have."

"Huh?" Sunstreaker replied as he stopped washing to look. "That's not a sparkling... It's not a femme either, I get no life signs from it."

"I think it's one of those service droids."

"It is," said Sunstreaker. "I recognize the small frame and the neutral colored eyes. It has no color on its armor either."

"So...how do you think they got one?"

"Hmm, we could ask. There's only one of two ways to get one." Gadget and Bumblebee were helping Safire wash herself under the cleaning fluid.

"I like this 'bath'. How often will I be required to have one?"

"As often as you'd like," smiled Gadget.

"Hey you two, where'd you get the droid?" Sideswipe said as he pecked into the wash rack.

"She may be a service bot, but she has a name," defended Bumblebee.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know how we got her?"

"Me and my brother were just curious is all."

"Oh... We built her," smiled Bumblebee.

Safire stopped and blinked up at Sideswipe. "My designation is Safire, what is yours?"

Sideswipe smirked. "I'm Sideswipe, and this is my twin bro, Sunny."

"That's Sunstreaker."

"Nice to make your acquaintance," she bowed.

"Be careful around those two," warned Gadget. "They can be trouble. You just worry about what we tell you."

"Trouble? Us?" Sideswipe said.

"Sometimes," said Bumblebee with a look.

"Alright, I admit," said Sideswipe.

"You two built it?"

"HER," stressed Bumblebee.

"Right. Nice job. That's some good craftsmanship."

"Well we got to go." Sideswipe said with a smile.

"Goodbye," said Gadget.

"Bye," said Bumblebee. The twins waved as they left towards the drying racks. Gadget switched the water flow to warm water. Safire got under the flow and enjoyed the rinse. She shivered a bit.

"I did not like the way the yellow one looked at me."

"Don't worry about him," Gadget said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes I can't tell if it's Sunstreaker or Sideswipe who's the master mind behind their pranks."

"Prowl always tell me not to trust either of them." Bumblebee said.

Gadget nodded. "All done, Safire?"

"If you require me to be."

"Take all the time you want," smiled Bumblebee.

"Then...maybe just a little longer?"

"Sure," Gadget smiled.

"You know, we should show Ratchet and Wheeljack. You haven't shown your protector yet."

"You're right." Gadget said with a smile.

"I'm done now."

"Alright," smiled Bumblebee as he turned off the flow.

"Well, let's get you dry and show you off to two more friends," Gadget smiled.

"Are those twins your friends?"

"Yes, but we get along with Sideswipe, the silver one more than we do Sunstreaker." Safire nodded. "Come on," Gadget said as she led Safire over to the drying racks. She took a towel and started rubbing her dry. Bumblebee took another one and helped.

"What is my task after meeting more friends?"

"Hmm...well, since you're all clean, it wouldn't do to practice fighting."

"Right, Bee. How about quizzing us on our studies?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright," said Safire. Gadget and Bumblebee smiled and led her down the hall to Medical Bay. Ratchet was straightening up when they came in.

"Teacher, we've someone to show you."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Come on, don't be shy," Gadget smiled as she gently pulled Safire forward.

"We've finished the service bot."

Ratchet smiled. "You two did an excellent job." he said.

Thank you," Gadget said.

"We haven't really started using her yet," said Bumblebee.

"I see but you two still did a good job." Ratchet said as he came over "What's your name little one?"

"My designation is Safire," she said as she did a slight bow.

Ratchet smiled. "So polite."

"It might just be in her service programming," said Gadget. "Have you seen Grandpa?"

"I'm pretty sure he went back to his lab after you fixed his arm."

"Okay. C'mon, Safire, Bee."

"Okay, bye Ratchet." Bumblebee said.

"Goodbye, take care of yourselves." Gadget happily led the two to Wheeljack's lab. Wheeljack was at that moment cleaning up the mess that was made from his failed experiment.

"Hey Grandpa! We finished her!"

"Her? Her who? Oh!" he smiled as he noticed Safire. He rushed over to take a better look.

He took one her hands into his. "My, you've got a strong build little one," he smiled.

He eyed her and looked her over eagerly. "Well done, Gadget. You've done well too, Bumblebee." He let go of Safire's hand. "What's your name?"

"S-Safire... Could...could you please not look at me like that? You're looking at me like Sunstreaker..." Wheeljack stepped back and looked at her more kindly.

"I'm sorry, little one."

"Her name's an acronym. It stands for Serving and Assisting Fighting Intelligent Robotic Entity," smiled Gadget.

"Don't worry about Wheeljack." Bumblebee said "He can get excited at times but he's a nice old bot." Safire nodded, relaxing.

Wheeljack pat the bot on the head. "I'm looking forward to seeing you around. My daughter and Bumblebee will take good care of you."

Safire nodded. "Come on, let's go study now," said Gadget. Bumblebee nodded and the three of them left to go study.

* * *

Later in the evening, Gadget and Bumblebee were fighting to stay awake as they studied. "I guess we should stop for today." Bumblebee said with a yawn.

"Y-Yeah..." she yawned. "One last question. Lubricant, hydro peroxide, and two drops of nitric acid create a cleansing solution for deep wounds."

"...Correct..." Safire replied sleepily.

"I guess you're tried too."

"Yes...I...re-require...rest..."

"Well, it's off to bed for all of us," smiled Bumblebee.

"Which room should we give her? Mine or yours?" Gadget asked.

"How about yours?" Bumblebee said.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. I can make some space. You're sleeping with me, Safire."

"Very well. Goodnight, Bumblebee," she said with a slight bow.

"Goodnight, Safire. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bee," smiled Gadget as she turned to leave. Safire came over to her. "Oh, Bee? If you ever get lonely, Safire can come bunk with you."

"...Thanks, Gadge...but I should be alright..." She smiled and led Safire away.

"You'll love my room."

"Will it by my permanent quarters?"

"Well...yeah... I can easily make space for you. You have to sleep somewhere. I can't just lock you in a storage closet or something."

Safire nodded. "That's kind of you." Gadget just smiled as she led her down the hall.

Gadget stopped in front of her door and punched in the security code. Safire looked away as she did so. "Safire?"

"Your door code is security sensitive information."

"It's alright. I actually want you to learn the codes to our rooms. You might need to get in when either Bee or I aren't around. You won't have orders all the time."

"Okay."

Gadget smiled and rubbed her smooth head. "Come on," she said as she led her inside. She went over to the berth and waited for Safire to come over.

Safire walked over. "I am sharing the same berth with you?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I'll try and get you you're own tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Come on up here," Gadget said as she hopped up onto her berth. Safire came up and tried to climb up. Gadget helped her up.

"I require a power source while I rest."

"Oh, alright. Stay put." Gadget got off the berth and went over to a storage cabinet. She took a few cords out and then put all but one away. She came back over to the berth. She put one end of the cord into a port on the berth. Then, she got back up on the berth. "This should work," she said. Safire turned around. Gadget felt for the panel again and opened it. She put the other end of the cord into the port under the activation button. "There you go. Now just get some rest," she smiled as she laid down. Safire laid down beside her and slowly closed her optics. Gadget smiled at her before going to sleep too.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

The next day, things started out normal. Prowl sat in his office doing reports when his spark started hurting again but not the kind when something was wrong with his creation but the other kind when HE was near. Gadget and Bumblebee had just gotten their morning energon and were letting it settle by studying.

"The differences in grade of energon is the amount of fuel concentration. High grade has two hundred percent concentration. Regular energon has one hundred percent concentration and fine grade had fifty percent concentration."

"Correct, Gadget," smiled Safire. She turned to Bumblebee. "What is the most effective way to remain hidden and undetected on a scouting mission?"

Before Bumblebee could answer, Prowl came by. "Bee..." he started.

"What's wrong, Prowlie?

"What ever is going to happen today..." Prowl started slowly "I want you to stay here."

"Huh? Why?"

"To keep you safe." Prowl said as the alarms go off.

"The battle alarm," said Gadget as she stood.

"Prowlie, I'm coming with you. I want to fight."

"No Bumblebee, I want you to stay here."

"No, Prowl. I'm strong enough now. I'm fighting."

"Come on, Safire. Let's get you to my room. I don't want to risk you getting damaged."

"Bumblebee, another time but not this time." Prowl said "Please stay here."

"No. It's time to prove I can protect you," he said as he followed after Gadget.

"Bumblebee..." Prowl started.

"Prowl, Prime needs ya," said Jazz as he came through.

"I'll be right there Jazz." he said as he looked at Bumblebee "Very well, just promise me that at least you will stay hidden."

Bumblebee didn't even look at him, but walked away. "I WILL fight, Prowl," he said before turning down the hall.

"What's wrong Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"He's here Jazz..." Prowl said.

"Who's here?" he asked. Prowl winced as his spark ached again. Prowl placed a hand on his chest plate. "...HE'S here?" Jazz asked quietly. Prowl nodded. "We'll drive him back, don't worry. I won't let him get Bee or you."

"Thanks Jazz..."

He smiled. "Come on let's go." Prowl nodded and followed him towards their leader.

* * *

The Decepticons were waiting outside of the base it seems when the fighting started. Bumblebee was still upset that Prowl didn't want him to fight. He was old enough that he didn't need Prowl to protect him anymore. Bumblebee stood among the other Autobots. Gadget was beside him, her blaster at the ready. Devitron laughed as he spotted Optimus. "Going to just stand there while everyone else fights?"

"Your father too busy to come deal with us himself?" Optimus replied.

"You know how things go." Devitron smirked "He got better things to do then deal with you Autobots."

"Oh really?" Optimus glared as he run up to Devitron.

Devitron just smirked. "This will be fun. Wonder how much father will reward me if I bring him your head?"

"That won't happen," Optimus said as he tackled him. Bumblebee saw a few of the Decepticons that had gotten a hold of him when he was little. He went after them.

"It's payback time!" he called as he tackled one.

"Right behind you, Bee!" called Gadget as she shot at some others. Bumblebee rolled away from the one he tackled, having knocked them unconscious. He shot at a few more and turned away from shots fired at him. One Decepticon in particular spotted him and laughed at him.

"So it's you, pipsqueak. My how you've grown," sneered Long Hall.

"What are you ta-... I'm going to make you wish you had never come near me!" he replied as she rushed at Long Haul.

"I don't think so, weakling," he said as he easily threw Bumblebee off. "You're still the little bug I turned over to Devitron." Bumblebee was unsure who this Devitron was. "You don't know Devitron?" Long Haul smirked as he marched over to Bumblebee. "Hmm, what a pity. He knew YOU," he smirked as he easily picked up Bumblebee by his legs.

"Bumblebee! Put my friend down!" Gadget called as she shot at Long Haul's arms.

"Rraagh!" the Decepticon cried as he dropped Bumblebee. "You filthy femme!" he said as he turned and charged towards Gadget.

She just growled. "I'm not filthy!" she said as she fired at him. He growled as the shot hit. He still ran towards her.

Bumblebee shook off the injuries from being flung and dropped. "Leave her alone!" he called as he ran over to help Gadget fight off Long Haul.

"You weak little spark maker... I'll tear out your spark so you can't create anymore Autobot spawn!" he said as he started punching her chest.

She tried to fight back, but he knocked her blaster out of her hand. "I don't think so." It landed feet away. She growled and tried to push him off. Bumblebee ran over and tried to fight him off.

"Not you little bug," he said kicking Bumblebee back. He landed behind him.

Gadget wriggled her legs and managed a mighty kick. "Get OFF!" Long Haul was knocked off. He landed to the side of Bumblebee. Long Haul got up and brushed himself off. He smirked as he noticed Bumblebee.

"I'll deal with you later, femme," he growled. "I can at least take care of you, little bug. Devitron will be please to see you," he smirked. He came over to Bumblebee and punched him in the helm, knocking him unconscious. Prowl was handling some Decepticons when he spies Long Haul carrying Bumblebee over his shoulder.

"Bumblebee!" he shouted as he tried to make his way over to his creation. He had a sinking feeling Bumblebee should have listened to him and stayed inside. Gadget weakly tried to stand and chase after Long Haul. Long Haul was nearing where Optimus and Devitron was fighting.

"Devitron! Got a present for ya," smirked Long Haul as he came over.

"...No...st-stop..." Gadget huffed. She had a hard time catching her breath because her chest hurt.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl shouted again, fighting off more Decepticons that got in his way. He needed to rescue his creation now!

Devitron turned from fighting Optimus. "Well well well... The little bug..." Optimus knew he got to rescue Bumblebee, he didn't want his second to be upset if something were to happen to the young bot. He took advantage of Devitron's attention and pierced the Decepticon's side. Devitron howled in pain. Optimus withdrew his sword and pushed him away. He turned to Long Haul and Bumblebee.

"Put the youngling down."

"De-Decepticons! Re-Retreat!" coughed Devitron. "L-Long Haul...b-bring the...b-bug...with you..."

"Right sir!" Long Haul said.

"No, Bumblebee!" Prowl shouted.

"I told you to put him down!" called Optimus as he pulled on one of Long Haul's arms. He couldn't shoot or tackle him because he would harm Bumblebee. Long Haul huffed and tried to continue towards Devitron. Jazz ran up and tried to help Optimus stop Long Haul. Jazz ran up and went for Long Haul's legs. Optimus ran after him to try and pry Bumblebee away. Prowl was trying to hold back tears. With Optimus grabbing at Long Haul's arms and Jazz pulling on his legs, Long Haul collapsed to the ground. Jazz caught Bumblebee as he fell to the ground. With the bot in his arms he race off. Optimus watched the Decepticons leave before going back towards the other Autobots.

"It's okay Prowler, Bumblebee's safe and sound." Jazz said. He nodded as Jazz came over to him. Optimus led the 'Bots inside. Jazz pass the unconscious bot to Prowl.

"Let's...get him...inside..." said Gadget as she came over too. "Aw, Bee..."

"You need to see Ratch, Gadget." Jazz said.

"...Bee first..."

Prowl held his creation close. "I told him to stay inside..." he whispered.

"He'll be alright, Prowler..." Jazz said as he pat him on the shoulder.

"C'mon," Gadget said as she headed inside. Prowl, still holding Bumblebee close, headed towards the base.

* * *

Once inside the base, Gadget, Jazz, Prowl, and Bumblebee went straight to Ratchet. Bumblebee drifted in his unconsciousness. His spark led him to thoughts of his mother. His spark could somehow sense the spark from his mother very close to him. He began to think of the slim femme holding him close. Could his mother finally have come back for him? He could feel her spark and her hand on him. He could hear her slightly masculine voice calling to him too. He wanted to call back to her. "...Mom..." he mumbled out loud as he thought of her.

" ...Bee...wake up little one..."

"...Mom...?" He slowly woke up to find himself in the medical bay with Prowl watching over him, a worry look on his face. "...P-Prowl...? Wh-where's mom?"

Prowl looked a bit surprised and shock. "Ah...s-she's not here Bee..."

"There was no femme, here. Prowl's been here the whole time," said Gadget. "Your mother isn't here," she said from the berth she was lying on.

"...B-But I heard her... ...I felt her...in my spark..."

"You...You must have hallucinating," Prowl lied. "You must have felt me being here." _I AM your mother Bumblebee... She's been here the whole time...It's me..._ Prowl so much wanted to cry, to tell his creation everything but he knew he couldn't, not now anyways. He took a deep breath and smiled at the yellow youngling.

"Bumblebee, can you sit up?" Ratchet asked as he came into view. Bumblebee slowly sat up. Ratchet smiled at him. "What can you remember?"

"...I was...I was helping Gadget get some Decepticon off her..."

"Do you remember everything before?"

"Y-Yeah... The battle...yesterday... Everything... I...I was...trying to help Gadget, then a fist coming at me, then nothing."

"Good. You have no processor damage. You just have a head injury and some minor injuries." Bumblebee felt his face. It was patched up and had a bit of fabric wrap on it.

"You worried me," Prowl said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to fight. You can't always protect me."

_ I wish I could..._ Prowl thought sadly.

"I'd hate to admit it," said Ratchet. "Bee's right. He's not a sparkling anymore."

"But Ratchet..." Prowl said.

"Prowl, no one is a sparkling forever." Ratchet said.

"...I know..."

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as Ratchet was checking him over one last time.

"...Yes Bumblebee?"

"What's wrong?"

"Alright, Bee. You're good to go. I managed to get the worst of it while you were unconscious.

"It's nothing..." Prowl said.

"Prowl...I might not be a sparkling anymore, but I still love you. I'll always love you. You're my protector."

"...And I love you, my little Bumblebee..." Bumblebee smiled as he reached out his hands for a hug. Prowl smiled back and comes closer to hug him. Jazz smiled as the two hugged. Gadget tried to sit up and see.

"Aww, how cute."  
"Bumblebee, go on. I want you to take it easy, but you're free to go." Bumblebee nodded before getting off the berth. Prowl extended his hand for him. Bumblebee happily took it and they left. Ratchet watched them leave before coming over to Gadget. "You fought pretty hard out there," he said.

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled. He started looking over her injuries.

"You know, you and Bumblebee are getting pretty strong.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"You are," he smiled. She smiled back and looked up at the ceiling as he started repairing her injuries.

"…Yeah… Seen Grandpa around?"

"I think he's in his lab."

"Oh, okay...ow..." she winced a bit.

"Maybe you'd better offline and rest."

"Yeah... I guess I was hurt more than I thought..." She took a deep breath and closed her optics. She fell into a deep recharge. Ratchet went back to work fixing her up.

* * *

While Gadget was getting repaired, Bumblebee had found Safire and taken her to the training room. He was practicing moves and tactics with her. "Execute Battle Formation Two," Safire said as Bumblebee tried to land a strike on her.  
"Okay," he said as he flipped twice and landed behind her. He swept the ground with his foot, knocking her legs out from under her. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Very good, Bumblebee." He smiled. She took a stance again. "Battle Formation Three!" she called as she squatted, then jumped into the air. She kicked forward and landed a kick to Bumblebee's chest, then kicked several more times before landing. Bumblebee coughed as he tried to catch his breath. "Did I harm you?"

"N-No...-cough cough-..." He took a few deep breaths. "Only knocked the air out of my intakes."

"Good. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, ready?" he said as he took a stance.

"Ready," she said as she too took a stance. Both ran at each other and they wrestled for a few moments, one trying to best the other. They fought as equals. Bumblebee grabbed her leg and pulled rather hard to try and gain the advantage. It came off with a sickening pop as he pinned her in a submissive position. He let go of her and helped her sit up.

"Oh my Primus! I'm so sorry!"

"Do not fear, Bumblebee," she said as the joint leaked lubricant. "It does not hurt that badly. I was not programmed for pain."

"It still must be really uncomfortable," he said as he looked at the sparking leg.

"I'm alright, Bumblebee. I am unfit to continue, however." He took her into his arms and picked up her leg.

"Let's get you fixed up. You sure you're alright?"

"I am not in grave pain."

"But it still hurts. Come on. Maybe Ratchet's done with Gadget." He carried her out of the training room and down to Medical Bay.

"You treat me as though I'm real," Safire said as she looked up at Bumblebee.

"You are real," Bumblebee replied.

"Yes and no. I am a robotic entity. My intelligence and my being are artificial."

"Yeah, but you're still alive. You have feelings and you can feel pain."

"I have told you, my leg is not causing me grave pain."

"But it still hurts, I can see the discomfort in your eyes."

Safire sighed. "Your point is made." She smiled a bit. "I am thankful to have such kind owners." Bumblebee smiled at her as they reached the Medical Bay. Gadget was still out while Ratchet was finishing up on her. She moaned in her sleep, memories of her mother haunting her dreams.

"...M-Mom..." she moaned as her spark could no longer feel the connection. Pain replaced the happy, safe feelings. Crying, pain, and loneliness were her world.

"...MOM...!" She moaned and turned.

Ratchet stopped working on reattaching her smoothed out armor and turned his attention to her. "...Gadget... Gadget wake up..."

She moaned and quieted as her spark remembered bonding to Wheeljack. "...Grandpa..."

"He's not here right now, Gadget..." He started to reach out to her spark with his own.

She calmed back down and slowly opened her optics. "...Teacher...what's wrong...?" she asked as she noticed his optics were laced with worry.

"You were having a nightmare...about your mother..."

"I...I've never had nightmares about her before... I...I barely remember anything before Grandpa."

"Uh...did I come at a bad time?"

"What's wrong Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked he turned to him.

"There...there was a little accident. She was helping me train and I pulled too hard on her leg."

"Oh, then let me fix her. Does it hurt?" Gadget asked trying to sit up.

"No, Gadget. I'm still not done yet. Besides, I want you to rest and heal up first."

"Oh, alright..."

"I can repair her once I finish."

"Alright," Bumblebee said as he came in. "Gadget going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine, Bee," she smiled. He nodded as he carefully laid Safire down on a spare berth. He set her leg beside her. She was still leaking from the joint. Gadget looked over at Safire as Ratchet finished attaching her armor.

"Safire? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I am not programmed for pain."

"Bumblebee, you think you can turn off the joint so it doesn't leak anymore? And try to keep her comfortable."

"Stop giving medical advice and rest."

"Alright...alright..." she sighed. She closed her optics and relaxed. Ratchet smiled a bit as he finished up. He checked over his work and her injuries. "Alright Gadget, but I want you to rest," he said as she sat up.

"I will, I will..." she defended as she went to another berth and lied down on it. Ratchet came over to Bumblebee and Safire. Gadget watched from the berth, too anxious to sleep.

"Now, what happened?"

"I was fighting with her, training. I was trying to reverse a hold she had me in. I pulled a bit too hard on her leg and it came off." Ratchet carefully examined the joint and the leg. Safire only blinked up at the two of them.

"It was mostly a clean pull. Most of the lines and the joint are alright. I'd suggest being more careful next time. She's not built for heavy fighting."

"…Yeah…I…I forgot…"

"It's alright. She can be easily mended." He turned to Safire. "You're very lucky. If any more of your lines were damaged you could have lost a lot more fluids."

"I assure you, Ratchet, I am fine. My fluid levels are a bit low but I am in no significant pain. It is not in my programming."

"It must at least be very uncomfortable, I can see it in your eyes." Safire blinked up at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"You treat me as a real person although I am artificial. Bumblebee and Gadget do as well. Why is this?"

"Because life, even artificial life is life. It's about respect and care. You may not have a spark, but you are still sentient," Gadget said from the berth.

"But my sentience is artificial as well. It's all programming and codes."

"When you invest a lot of time into something, you take care of it," Ratchet said.

"…I…I understand now."

"Good," smiled Gadget. "She'll be alright, teacher won't she?"

"Simple repairs and she'll be good as new." Bumblebee sighed in relief. He felt bad for breaking her. He watched as Ratchet opened up a panel on her hip and started clamping off lines and disabling circuitry. Safire's eyes widened a bit at the odd sensation. Purple eyes stared down at him as he worked. He closed up the panel and turned to the exposed lines, checking the damage. He picked up her leg and studied where it had been torn away. "Bumblebee, could you go into the supply closet and try to find the smallest fuel lines you can? It will be easier to seal and reconnect that way."

"Sure." He walked away towards the back of the room.

"Safire, are you alright?" Gadget asked her as purple eyes winced from Ratchet's work on her circuitry.

"Y-Yes…I assure you…it's not…from pain…"

"Yes it is…" Gadget sighed. "You DO feel it…"

"It is discomfort, Gadget. Only discomfort…" Gadget only stared at her worriedly. Ratchet paused a moment and looked at her.

"I can put you in a stasis to rest if you want me to, little one."

"…I…am fine…continue…"

"You may be of artificial sentience, but you still have the right to be comfortable." He carefully turned her to her back and forced her into her recharge cycle.

"…It is…not necess-…" she wasn't able to continue her protest as purple eyes went dim and closed. He carefully laid her back down and went back to work.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's fine. I forced her into stasis to rest."

"Oh… Here's what you asked for."

"Thank you, Bee. These'll do fine."

"…Maybe she IS programmed to feel pain, she just doesn't know it."

"Could be. Some models have that ability to improve their senses. I know a few drones at the Academy were like that to make the fighting more realistic."

"…Yeah… I remember that now…" said Bumblebee.

"…I guess it's wrong to treat her like she's real… In a way…she isn't… Especially if she keeps insisting and reminding us she isn't."

"You can treat her how ever you feel. Caring for her like a real person instead of a piece of machinery is what makes you an Autobot. Decepticons wouldn't take the time to fix her. They'd soon as scrap her for a new one. You both invested a lot of time into building her and using her. If treating her like a real Cybertronian is how you take care of her, then it's not wrong."

"…Yeah…" agreed Bumblebee.

Gadget sighed. "Right. I guess I just can't help but worry."

"Speaking of, you SHOULD be resting youngling."

"…Sorry…" she said as she took a deep breath and closed her optics. Ratchet smiled as he finished connecting the last few lines. He carefully twisted the leg until it clicked properly into place. He cleaned the fluids off of the area and picked her up off the berth. He set her on a spare one and connected her charging port to the power supply. He opened up the hip panel and turned everything back on.

"There, good as new. Let her rest awhile and she'll be alright." Gadget took a deep breath as she stirred a bit in her sleep. "Why don't you go find Prowl or Jazz? Both of them will be awake in a few joors after they've rested awhile."

"Okay. I'll come back later." Bumblebee left the Medical Bay with a sigh of relief.

* * *

While Gadget and Safire slept, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carefully walked the halls. They were sneaking around up to their usual pranks. They hid behind the corner and watched everyone going past. They smirked to each other as they saw Ratchet leave Medical Bay. "C'mon Sides, let's go see what type of damage we could do."

"Oh yeah..." smiled Sideswipe as they entered the Medical Bay. They checked to make sure Ratchet really was gone. "So...what do you have in mind?" he asked his twin as they looked around Medical Bay.

"Hmmm."

"We could use all the paint to paint his office."

"Yeah or we could mess with his tools. You know, like 'borrowing' some or messing them up."

"...Oh my..." smirked Sunstreaker. "What do we have here...?" he said as he noticed Safire sleeping.

"It's the drone Gadget and Bumblebee built."

"Yeah..." smiled Sunstreaker. "I have plans for it... Let's wake it up."

"No... It could call for help or catch on to what we're doing. If we take it when it's asleep, we can make up a story."

"I like your thinking," smirked Sunstreaker. "Come help me get it out of here."

"Okay Sunny." Sideswipe came over. Sunstreaker checked Safire over to try and find where the cord was. "Hey Sunny, I found the hook up down here." He took out the line.

"And I found it here," said Sunstreaker as he opened the panel on Safire's back, unplugging the cord. He roughly took her into his arms. "Alright, let's get out of here while the Doc is still out."

"Right behind you, bro." Sunstreaker carried Safire out while Sideswipe kept watch for other Cybertronians. They snuck around the halls until they reached their room.

* * *

Once in their room, Sunstreaker dropped Safire on his bed. "So what you have plan?"

"We're going to use it how it was intended to be used. Bee and Gadget haven't even tapped into its full potential."

"...Yeah..."

"Let's wait for it to wake up, then the fun begins."

"Yeah... We can have it do our duties for us first," smirked Sideswipe.

"Oh yeah... I intend to use it as my own personal servant too. There's oh so many places on my armor I can't reach when I wax." Sideswipe laughed. Safire slowly woke up. Purple eyes blinked at the new surroundings. "Th-This isn't Medical Bay..."

"No, it's not," said Sunstreaker. "But it's okay. Ratchet said it was okay."

"He did?"

"Yeah," added Sideswipe.

"Where's Bumblebee and Gadget?"

"Oh.. They're fine. They know we have you."

"Yeah," said Sunstreaker. "They gave us permission to borrow you for awhile."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"You were still resting. They told us to tell you. It's alright, really. They said we could borrow you for awhile. They wanted to practice fighting."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, they said it was okay," said Sunstreaker.

"Alright."

"So, we'd like you to help us organize the base's library. It's one of our duties today."

"...Alright... I suppose I can."

"Yeah, Gadget and Bee really wanted you to help us."

"Alright, I will help you both, if it is my owners' wishes." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave each other smiles. They waited for her to get off the berth and then led her down the halls to the library. It was a big room with data pads and book files stacked high on shelves. Safire surveyed the area with wide eyes. The twins led her over to a big shelf on the far side of the room. It was messy and a lot of files were out of place.

"Go ahead and start," said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, we'll help out in a minute."

"As you wish," Safire said as she started to organize the shelf. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found a comfortable spot nearby and sat down. They watched her do their chore as they smiled at each other. Safire started slow, trying to read some of the information as she went along. She quickly found out the coding and title system and picked up speed.

"We'll have our stuff done in no time," smirked Sunstreaker.

"You mean, IT will have our stuff done."

"Excuse me, I thought you were going to help me?"

"Oh well…we thought it'd be a great learning experience for you," lied Sideswipe.

"What should we have it do next?"

"Let's take it outside and have it judge our races. You always try to argue with me on who won."

"Cause YOU always say it's you. We need an unbiased witness."

"…Yeah… And if it's outside, Gadget and Bee won't come looking for it."

"Which reminds me, how are we gonna hide it from them? They're bound to run into it at some point or keep pestering us on where it is."

"You leave that to me. We'll convince it to stay away from them."

"…Okay." Both went back to reading the book files and data pads.

* * *

In Medical Bay, Gadget was slowly waking up. She rubbed the sleep from her optics and sat up. "…Safire? You awake yet?" She got off the berth and walked over to the empty berth with the unplugged cord on the floor beside it. "Safire? SAFIRE? SAFIRE!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Ratchet asked as he returned.

"SAFIRE'S GONE!"

"She's lying right-… She was recharging there on that berth when I left…"

"Maybe she got up on her own?" Gadget asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, Gadget. It's physically possible she could have, but not likely."

"Oh…" she sighed worriedly.

"Try asking Bumblebee. He might have come to check on you both and taken her."

"Yeah… Bumblebee… Thanks, Teacher."

"Don't get too upset. You'll need a level head to be able to find her." Gadget only nodded as she turned down the hall. "…I hope you find her…before someone else does…"

* * *

While Gadget went looking for Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were being woken up by small hands poking them. "Excuse me... Sideswipe... Sunstreaker...I'm finished..." Safire called to them as she tapped them on the shoulder. "...Excuse me...what is my next task...?" she asked a bit more loudly as she poked Sideswipe rather hard and Sideswipe were being _**WOKEN**_ up by small hands poking them.

"Eh?" Sideswipe asked with a yawn. He looked down at Safire. "Oh... You finished already?"

"What's going on?" Sunstreaker asked groggily.

"I've finished my required task. What should I do next?" Safire asked.

"Wow! Done already..."

"We've been asleep for a joor/hour, Sunny."

"Still, that's fast."

Safire looked hurt that they had slept while she did all the work. Sideswipe patted her on the head. "Well, how about some fresh air? I bet Gadget and Bee haven't taken you outside yet."

"No...they have not required me to nor have I ne-..."

"Let's go," Sunstreaker said as he took her by the arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Oh yeah! Racing time," smirked Sideswipe as he followed. "We love to race in our free time. We want you to judge our race. We need an unbiased witness to tell which one of us is the winner."

"Yeah. You get to watch me beat my brother," smirked Sideswipe.

"Oh Bee! Are you SURE you haven't seen her?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Gadget... I don't know where she could have gone."

"Slag!" said Sunstreaker as they heard Gadget and Bumblebee coming their way.

"Let's ask everyone if they saw her. She couldn't have gotten too far on her own. We haven't shown her around the base or Iacon yet."

"Good thinking, Gadget," agreed Bumblebee.

"Hide it, hide it!" whispered Sunstreaker.

"Where? Where?"

"Excuse me, what's goin-..." she didn't get to finish as Sideswipe covered her mouth.

"Let's play a little game. You ever heard of Hide and Seeker? Well, you're the one who hides and Gadget and Bee are the seekers. You DON'T want to get caught okay?" Sunstreaker tensed as the two scouts came closer. Safire looked very confused at him. "Remember? They said we could borrow you for awhile."

"Then why are they look-…" her mouth was covered again.

"Because they're playing the game. They're the seekers remember? You want to hide from them." Safire tilted her head in acceptance. "Good, hide in this supply closet for now." She let him push her inside, closing the door as Gadget and Bumblebee came up to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Safire?" Gadget asked worriedly.

"No, we haven't seen her," Sunstreaker said in mock concern.

"Where was she the last time you saw her?" added Sideswipe.

"She was resting in Medical Bay with Gadget," said Bumblebee. "Gadget came up to me a few breems ago and Safire wasn't with her."

"Oh…well, we haven't seen her around," said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, we just got back from organizing the library. It was part of our duties today."

"Oh…well… If you see her, could you let us know?" Gadget sighed.

"Yeah, sure thing," smiled Sideswipe.

"Thanks you guys," Bumblebee said as they left. The twins waited for them to be long gone before pulling Safire out of the closet.

"They…They didn't sound like they were playing a game."

"Well they were," Sunstreaker said. "It was all an act."

"…I…suppose so…"

"Now come on!" Sideswipe said as he roughly pulled her down the hall. "It's racing time."

* * *

Outside, the twins took her to a street that wasn't used much. Safire stared in awe at the beauty of Iacon. "You live in a beautiful city. This whole planet is beautiful…"

"Yeah yeah, sight see later. Stand here," Sunstreaker said as he roughly placed her in the middle of the road. "You'll stand here and watch us race down to that store front."

"Then we'll turn around and pass you as the finish line. You tell us who won."

"Yeah. You've got complex sensing systems right?"

"My senses have highly sophisticated programming adaptable for learning and training."

"Good. Use them." Both transformed. She watched them in awe. She started to daydream about what it might be like if she could transform. She sighed sadly, knowing as a service bot she wouldn't be able to handle the advanced programming of transforming. She wasn't living with a spark like them so she couldn't be like them.

"Hey! Wake up, you stupid thing! Ready Set Go already!" yelled Sunstreaker.

"…Sorry… Ready…Set…Begin!" They raced off, nudging each other as they went along.

"Whooohooo! I'm gonna win, brother!" laughed Sideswipe.

"Not if I can help it!"

"Oh? Wanna bet!" Sideswipe replied as he sped up.

"I can match your speed!" Both were neck and neck and turned simultaneously. "Ha! I'm going to win this like always!"

"No you're not!" Both twins came careening towards Safire. Her purple eyes widened as they neared. She winced as they screeched past her and screeched to a stop. The force of their speed and close proximity had knocked her over. They transformed and raced over.

"Get up," whined Sunstreaker as he roughly pulled her to her feet. "Who won? It was me, right?"

"Hardly!"

She shook her head to clear it. "Based on my observations and calculations, Sideswipe won the race by three meters."

"What! No way…!"

"I am correct. My calculations are never wrong." Sunstreaker shoved her away.

"Ha ha! I BEAT you Sunny!"

"…Yeah…alright alright…" Safire stared at them. They weren't treating her very nicely at all. She was being used by them and not respected. Her purple eyes widened as she remembered Gadget's warning to stay away from them. She should have listened and tried to get away from them the moment she woke up in their quarters.

"Well, now I'm all dirty…" whined Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, I am too."

"Let's get inside to the wash racks."

"Yeah…" smirked Sunstreaker. "I know just what to have that drone do next too." Sideswipe rolled his optics. His brother and his obsession with his looks. Sideswipe roughly pulled Safire along with them.

"Come on. You get to help us get cleaned up."

"But…I…"

"You don't want Gadget and Bumblebee to be upset, do you?" chastised Sunstreaker. "They're letting us borrow you for awhile. If you don't do what we want, they'll be upset with you."

"Yeah, they'll think you're mean or broken. They'll think you don't like us. We're their friends."

"…I…suppose so…" Safire was very confused. She knew this was wrong but they held a convincing argument. She didn't want to make her owners, her FRIENDS upset. She let them drag her inside and into the wash racks.

* * *

Both twins turned on the water flow and rinsed off thoroughly before switching to cleaning fluids. Sunstreaker shoved a scrubber into Safire's hands. "There're a lot of places I can't reach. Help me out."

"…I…"

"You don't want to make Gadget and Bee upset do ya?" said Sideswipe.

"…N-no…"

"Then help us out. Please?" Safire sighed and conceded. He had asked nicely and he was one of Gadget and Bumblebee's friends.

"Yeah…that's it, right there…" Sunstreaker said happily. Sideswipe washed himself, looking over at Safire from time to time. "…Get in between there as far as you can…" Safire sighed as her little hands dug into his armor. She was getting covered in dirt and grime. "I haven't gotten back there in ages…thanks for your help…" Safire stood back with a sigh.

"I'm done…"

"Okay, now could you help me?" asked Sideswipe. "I have places I can't get to either." She sighed tiredly but came over to him as well, getting more grime on her. "Thanks a lot." Both rinsed off. She snuck in a rinse herself, not liking being dirty. She was pulled away by Sunstreaker before she could finish. They went over to the drying racks and dried off. She tried to grab a towel while they air dried but she was pulled away again.

"C'mon let's go," Sunstreaker said as he pulled her back to their quarters.

* * *

Back in their quarters, Sunstreaker shoved a can of wax and a cloth into her hands. "I like to be mirror shiny."

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard me, get to it." She had no time to protest as he tapped his foot impatiently. She sighed, conceding again. Sideswipe only rolled his optics and went to stand outside the door.

"I don't need to watch you obsess over yourself. I'll keep watch in case they try and come by."

"Good idea, yeah, rub it in really well." Sideswipe just sighed in annoyance as he exited the room. He saw a few more 'Bots conversing with Gadget and Bumblebee. He smiled. They would never find Safire, not if he and his brother had anything to do with it. He smirked as he leaned against the wall by the door. He noticed Prowl and Jazz talking to them. _Oh no…! Not Prowl! He'll find out and kill us if he gets involved!_ He watched them worriedly. His optics widened as the four of them came near.

"But dad, we already asked the twins. Why would Sideswipe's answer be any different?"

"I'll be the judge of that," he said seriously.

"Hey Prowl," smiled Sideswipe. "What's up?"

"You know very well, what's up."

"No I don't. I mean, I'm sorry to hear Bee and Gadget's drone is missing." Jazz just watched with his arms crossed, ready to catch Sideswipe in his game.

"You haven't seen her around have you?"

"Nah. I told Gadget and Bee before. Sunny and I just got back from racing and the racks. We haven't seen it."

"Are you sure you haven't seen Safire?" Gadget asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." _"Bad news, Sunny. Prowl's outside the door! He's with Gadget, Bee, and Jazz! Keep IT quiet and try not to be too loud."_

_ "Slag! Alright, I won't…"_

"Say, why ya outside the door of yer room?" Jazz asked. "It's not like ya to be just standin' there, especially when yer brother's inside."

Sideswipe sighed. "My brother's waxing and making love to his mirror. I can't stand it when he does that. It's annoying…"

"Yeah…no arguin' with ya there. He does obsess just a little too much."

Sideswipe nodded. "You can't find it anywhere in the base or outside?"

"We haven't tried looking outside," said Gadget.

"Yeah, we haven't taken her out into the city yet. Maybe she wandered off to do some sight seeing," agreed Bumblebee.

"You're sure you haven't seen her around?" Prowl glared.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sunny and I have just been doing our duties and hanging around. I'd try outside."

"You let us know if you see Safire anywhere," Prowl warned as they left.

"Yeah, will do. Good luck." Sideswipe watched them leave down the hall and towards the base entrance. He sighed in relief.

_"Is the coast clear?"_

_ "Yeah, crystal. They went outside to go look for her in the city. They're so dumb…"_

_ "That was WAY too close. If Prowl finds out, we're spare parts."_

_ "Yeah, or separated in the brig…"_ Sideswipe shivered. He hated the brig, but he hated being separated from his brother in there even more. Their bond is what kept him and Sunstreaker sane during brig time and separate cells on each end of the hall would keep their bond from working. Sideswipe looked around before coming back into the room. Sunstreaker was eyeing himself in the mirror as Safire sat down tiredly on a chair.

"You did a nice job. I'll have you do my waxing from now on."

"There's so much more potential for it." Safire slumped in the chair with a heavy sigh. Her energy levels were low from her interrupted recharge. She wanted to rest and tell Bumblebee and Gadget she was safe.

"…M-May I rest now…?"

"No. You can't be tired. Drones don't need rest."

"Yeah, you can help us by cleaning our room for us," smiled Sideswipe.

"…But…Gadget and Bumblebee…they never…"

"Maybe they haven't yet, but they probably will," said Sunstreaker. "Get to it."

"Don't think about them anymore."

"Wh-Why not…?"

"Cuz they were just outside the door."

"They were?" she said perking up as she got off the chair.

"Yep. I tried to tell them we found you. They're done playing that game now. I told them we were done borrowing you and wanted to give you back."

_"Where are you going with this Sides?"_

"They…They know I'm with you?"

"Yep." He came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They don't want you anymore."

"Wh-What…?"

"Yeah…I guess not…They left into the city. They went to go have some fun with Prowl and Jazz."

"D-Don't…want me…?"

"Nope, I'm sorry they don't…" sighed Sideswipe. "I tried to convince them to take you back. I told them we were done borrowing you, but they said we could keep you. Bumblebee's tired of your lousy fighting skills. You were too easy of an opponent to him."

"…B-Bumblebee…doesn't want…me…?"

"Man, that stinks… Guess they weren't really your friends…"

"Oh, it gets worse…" Sideswipe said as he pat her on the shoulder. "Gadget said you took up too much space. She said you're newness had worn off. You weren't what she thought you'd be. She just wanted to build you and try you out for kicks."

"…M-my…friends…d-don't…want me…?"

"No, they don't. I'm sorry… But we'll keep you around. We'll make sure you feel wanted." Safire was speechless. She backed away from him and collapsed on the chair. Both twins smiled at each other. Safire held her face in her hands and wept. She cried harder, realizing she had real feelings.

"Slag, I didn't know drones had feelings," said Sunstreaker. "Hey! Quit leaking already!"

"Sunny! _That's not going to help our case any. We have to keep it on our side._" He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...don't be upset. I'm sorry they didn't want you anymore, but we still do. We'll be your friends."

"...R-really...?"

"Yeah," said Sunstreaker. "We've got uses for you. We'll keep you away from those two. They were so bad to you."

Safire nodded. "...I...I just thought..."

"Yeah, we know. Now cheer up and let's get our room clean," said Sideswipe as he helped her off the chair. "We'll help you, for real this time."

"...O-Okay..." she sniffled as she and Sideswipe started straightening up the room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked at each other. _"If Prowl finds out we will be soooo much trouble."_

_"Which is why he won't find out."_

* * *

A few joors later, the twins had Safire training with them in the training room. Most of the base was gone so they didn't have the risk of being caught. They were fighting two on one, experimenting with various tactics. She was getting beat up worse than her session with Bumblebee. "Come on! I thought you were built for combat training!" yelled Sunstreaker.

"...L-Light...I...I'm not...built strong enough...for this type..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sideswipe demanded as he pulled her up off the ground. She was dented all over and she was losing energy.

"...You...co-could have...asked me..."

"Well great... Now we have to fix her and get her energized before we can continue."

"How are we going to sneak back to the Medical Bay with out the Doc knowing?"

"That's dangerous."

"Well, we gotta do it. Besides, if we want it to last, we have to fix it sometime."

"Alright..." sighed Sideswipe. "Well do it like we did before."

"Okay let's get going." Sideswipe dragged Safire to her feet and they snuck out of the training room. Sunstreaker stayed ahead to make sure they wouldn't get caught. Safire was too tired to complain as they dragged her down the hall. At least they were finally going to take proper care of her. She sleepily looked down the halls as they passed down each one. "Okay, Sides, coast is clear."

He nodded as he half carried Safire forward down the next hall. "It's shutting down. We'd better hurry." He made the turn and started down another hall but dashed back. "Optimus is coming. Scoot back!" he called to Sunstreaker. He rolled his optics and they ducked inside a closet.

"That's why you should wait for me!" he yelled back. Optimus walked past, thinking nothing of it. He hadn't seen them. Safire's purple eyes threatened to close as she fought past her low energy levels. Sunstreaker carefully crept out. "Come on, hurry!" he called as his twin pulled Safire out.

"Slag! I gotta carry this thing," he said as he slung her over his shoulder. Sunstreaker sighed as they turned down the hall. He had Sideswipe stop a few feet away from the Medical Bay doors.

He slowly crept up and peeked inside. No one was there, not even Wheeljack. "Alright Sides, no one's home."

"Good." They crept inside and turned on the lights. They made sure the doors were closed behind them. "Okay how should we do this?"

"Just set it down, Sides. I need your help getting out the right tools." Sideswipe nodded and dropped her onto an empty berth.

"...This...cannot...be right..." she spoke slowly. They weren't treating her like a person or respecting her. They really were using her. They were only fixing her so they could use for more chores and purposes. She'd rather go back to Gadget and Bumblebee and beg for them to take her back. Even if they still didn't want her, she'd rather be with anyone but the twins.

The twins brought over a pile of mismatched supplies and tools. "...If I remember right...these should work," said Sideswipe.

"Yeah...watching him pound out my dents and stuff." Sideswipe tried to weld some of her tears together but only made them worse. Sunstreaker was rough about pounding out her dents. Safire could only wince, too tired to fight back or protest. "Slag, Sideswipe. She looks worse. You're supposed to weld ON the tear, not beside it."

"You're not doing much better."

"At least most of the dents are out."

Just as they started to get more into their argument the doors suddenly swooshed open. "What in Primus?" a familiar voice shouted.

Both twins jumped. _"Hurry and get it out of sight!" _shouted Sunstreaker through their bond. Sideswipe shoved Safire to the floor and tried to clean up and organize the supplies and tools.

"Uhh...Hi Ratchet..." Sunstreaker smiled innocently.

"What are you two doing in MY medical bay?"

"We...We just got back from training and we saw you were out. We were...umm.."

"We were trying to fix ourselves. We didn't want to bother you or come find you. So, we were trying to find the right stuff to fix ourselves from fighting," Sunstreaker smiled.

"You have the wrong tools for one." Ratchet said with a sneer.

"Oh... Oops..." Sideswipe said, still grinning.

"Guess we weren't as knowledgeable as we thought," shrugged Sunstreaker.

Ratchet sighed, his surprise and frustration ebbing away. "Let's have a look then," he said as he came over.

"...No! It's...It's not that bad!"

"...Yeah...only minor injuries," added Sunstreaker.

"If they're minor injuries, then why was it so urgent to try and fix yourselves?" Safire's weak eyes widened. Ratchet was there! He'd save her for sure!

"Well..."

He sighed heavily, his frustration returning. "Explain yourselves before I force you out."

"...Rr...R-Ra... Rat..." rasped Safire, barely audible from the floor.

"What was that?"

"It was nothing!" Sideswipe said.

"Yeah...must have been our tanks growling," smiled Sunstreaker "Anyway...we...we just didn't want to wait is all."

"Oh really?"

"...Yeah..." smiled Sideswipe. "We're fine."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm not playing anymore games. I'll decide if you're fine."

"...R...Rat...R-Ratchet...!" Sideswipe's optics widened as he kicked Safire to shut her up. Ratchet narrowed his optics and started to walk around to the other side of the berth.

"What in the Pit?"

"...We...We found her like that!" defended Sideswipe.

"You two aren't very good liars." Ratchet said "Once Gadget and Bumblebee know you two will have to apologize. They were very worried when she went missing."

"...We were only BORROWING her," said Sunstreaker. "We didn't do anything." Safire tried to reach up a hand to Ratchet.

"Nothing wrong?" he yelled as he picked her up into his arms. "I know she didn't get this beat up on her own!"

"Well, she-..."

"Save it Sunny. We're busted, busted bad."

The medical bay doors open again with this time Prowl coming in with Gadget and Bumblebee behind him. Ratchet turned towards them, Safire still in his arms. She stared at her previous owners weakly. "Oh my Primus! Safire!" Gadget cried as she ran over to her.

"Ratchet, what happen?" Prowl asked, even though he already think he know what happen by seeing the twins there.

"She was with the twins the whole time."

"You two did this to her? You scums of Unicron!" Bumblebee growled as he charged over to them. Weak purples eyes watched Bumblebee and Gadget with confusion and relief.

Gadget was rubbing her battered head. "Oh Safire...we were so worried about you... This is why I told you not to go near them..."

"...L-Lie...li-...lieeeed..."

"Bumblebee, I taught you better then that." Prowl said. He just growled and glared murderously at them. Prowl came over to Bumblebee. He put a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee took a deep breath and went over to Gadget, Ratchet, and Safire. Prowl went up to the twins and stared at them. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"...I'm not sorry," said Sunstreaker. "They haven't even used it to its full potential yet. We were using it much better than they were."

"Sunny! W-we're...we're really sorry... We...We just got jealous..."

"You two must have glitches in your processors!" Prowl nearly shouted.

"...It's just a drone they built. Who cares?" said Sunstreaker.

Ratchet let Prowl punish the twins as he brought Safire over to a berth, gently lying her down on it. "If I would have known, they were going to try and pull something like this, I would have locked the doors when I left." Gadget and Bumblebee watched worriedly as Ratchet carefully checked her over.

"...Y-You...s-still...waaant...me...?" Safire asked weakly as she looked up at the two of them.

Gadget took a small hand into hers. "Of course we do!"

"If the twins told you different...they were lying...trying to keep you for themselves," Bumblebee growled.

"I...I...I'm...g-glad... I-I-I...should have...listened...tooo you..."

Prowl sighed heavily as he glared at the twins. "She didn't belong to you!"

"Yeah, maybe we should have asked to use it. So what? It's just a drone! Why so much concern for a building project?"

"Sunny!"

"She's not JUST A DRONE!" Prowl shouted again.

"Slag...back off..." Sunstreaker defended.

"...We...We had no idea she meant so much to them... We...We didn't mean for it to go so far..." Sideswipe gulped, staring at the floor.

"...I'll apologize to Gadget and Bee, and Safire if it makes you happy." Safire had weakly turned her head when she had heard Prowl shouting her defense. When she had first been introduced, he showed no indication that he recognized her as a person.

"It's going to be okay, Safire," Bumblebee said. "Prowl will take care of them."

Gadget was still rubbing Safire's head as Ratchet worked on repairing her. "After you both apologize, you're going straight to the brig. For a LONG time..." Prowl sighed irritably.

"Safire...why don't you rest? It will be easier for me to treat you if you're offline." She nodded her head weakly and her purple, almond eyes closed. Ratchet carefully hooked her up to the berth's power supply and let her shut down into her recharge cycle.

"...Poor thing..." Bumblebee nodded.

"Gadget...Bumblebee..." Sideswipe slowly started.

Both looked at him and glared. "I would have thought YOU would know better of all mechs..." Gadget growled. "I trusted you more than you brother..."

"...I...I'm..." Sideswipe sighed heavily and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry...to all three of you... I...I didn't know it would hurt you this badly..."

"I guess...I'm sorry too..." Sunstreaker said.

"You guess?" glared Bumblebee.

"...Alright... I'm sorry too."

"We're really really sorry," Sideswipe said.

"You should say sorry when Safire wakes up."

"Yeah," agreed Gadget. "And you treat her with more respect. She's a member of this base too." Sideswipe nodded. Sunstreaker just sighed.

"One more thing," Ratchet said, not looking up from fixing Safire. "NEVER come near my Medical Bay when I'm not there. EVER."

Sideswipe gulped. "D-Dully noted..."

"Okay you two, come on." Prowl said. Sideswipe sighed and let Prowl drag him out of Medical Bay. Sunstreaker didn't come as willingly.

Gadget and Bumblebee watched Prowl leave with them before watching Ratchet work on Safire. "Is she going to be alright?" Gadget asked worriedly.

"With a lot of TLC she'll be good as new."

Gadget nodded and took a hand into hers. She rubbed it and the adjoining arm. "I'm so sorry, Safire..." Bumblebee watched anxiously, studying Ratchet's every move.

"You two should go on. She's in good hands. I'll keep watch over her until she wakes up."

"...Okay..." Gagdet sighed. "OH! Bee, you can help me," smiled Gadget.

"With what?"

"A berth for Safire," she smiled happily. "I promised her her own space in my room."

"Oh," he smiled. "Cool!"

"Come on, I put my tools back in Grandpa's lab. He can help us with spare parts for one." Ratchet could only smile as they practically skipped out of Medical Bay.

While Bumblebee and Gadget worked on setting up her room and building the berth, Optimus sent a comm. link for an officers meeting. Ratchet sighed as he continued to work on Safire. _'Prime...I'm afraid I'm unable to attend this one. Can Wheeljack go in my place?'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I'm working on a patient, she needs my attention.'_

_ 'Oh? Is it Gadget? She alright?'_

_'No sir, it's not Gadget. It's Safire.'_

_'Safire? Why wasn't I informed of a new recruit?'_

_'She's not a new recruit persay, sir... She's a drone Gadget and Bumblebee built together.'_

_'So I see,'_ he smiled. _'By all means, send Wheeljack instead. I will want to meet her when she is feeling better.'_

_ "Right, Optimus. Ratchet out.'_ He got to a good stopping point on Safire and comm. linked Wheeljack. _'Wheeljack...Wheeljack, it's Ratchet.'_

_'I'm here Ratchet, what you need?'_

_'Prime called an Officer's meeting. I'm still working on Safire. I don't want to leave her half patched or alone in Medical. Could you go for me?'_

_'No problem.'_

_'Thanks a lot, Jack. Ratchet out.' _Wheeljack smiled and left his laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

At the Officers meeting, Optimus Prime looked at his officers. "As you know, we have a recent new threat. Megatron's son."

"But sir," Prowl protested. "He was around when Bumblebee was little as well."

"I know Prowl, but he has become more of a threat now."

"So what are we going to do?" Ironhide asked.

"We need to up our tactics. Prowl, I'll need your expertise on the matter. We need to keep our forces strong. Megatron will continue to have his son do his dirty work for him, no doubt. We have to gain the upper hand and prove that we are not intimidated."

"No spawn of Megatron is going to scare me," glared Ironhide.

"You have no idea what Devitron is like." Prowl said.

"I know he's a Decepticon. That's all that matters."

"He's ruthless, Hide. He takes no mercy from no one," said Jazz.

"I agree with them. I don't think we should take this lightly. He is just as ruthless as Megatron, but he is younger. He has more stamina and a more open, learning processor," said Wheeljack. "He is not as predictable either."

"We need our own surprises to catch him off guard," said Optimus.

"Right," agreed Prowl. "I know how to handle him." Everyone was silent as they listened to Prowl.

* * *

"Great! It's all done," smiled Gadget. The back corner of her room had a small book shelf and night stand arranged nicely. The berth was finished and installed towards the center of the corner.

"I hope she likes it."

"She should. The book shelf is for her things or book files she likes."

"She hasn't got any belongings yet."

"No, but she will. We'll have to take her to a book store to pick out some books."

"Yeah, and show her around the base properly," smiled Bumblebee.

"We'll do those things once she wakes up. Oh, before I forget." Gadget went over to the berth and plugged in the recharge cord Safire had used. "There, now she can just plug in when she goes to sleep. Oh! She's going to love this!"

"Yeah."

_'Gadget…Gadget come in.'_

_'Ratchet? Is Safire alright?'_

_ 'She's waking up now.'_

_ 'Great! We'll be right there.'_

"What's up?" Bumblebee asked.

"Safire's repaired and fully recovered. Ratchet wants us back to Medical Bay."

"Great!" smiled Bumblebee. Gadget smiled at him and they both left her room towards Medical Bay.

* * *

Safire's purple eyes slowly opened. She stared at the Medical Bay ceiling for a moment. She bolted into a sitting position. "Ratchet! The twins! Help me!" she cried out.

"Easy, little one. The twins aren't here," he said as he put a hand on her.

"…But...I was…" She looked around as her memory files caught up to her. "I apologize. I forgot for a moment."

"It's alright, you were hurt pretty badly."

"Where are-…"

"Safire!" Gadget exclaimed happily as she rushed in. She hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Safire smiled, glad her owners, her friends had been worried about her. Gadget unplugged her from the berth as she let go. Bumblebee came over and hugged her too.

"We'll take much better care of you now. We won't let you anywhere near the twins."

"At least not without us around. Sideswipe is our friend and Sunstreaker sort of is too. We can't just avoid them."

"I think they're learning their lesson rather well," smirked Ratchet. "Prowl had quite a talking to them. They won't be coming out of the brig for at least an orn or two." Gadget took Safire into her arms.

"Come on, we have something to show you," she smiled.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it's something for you," smiled Bumblebee.

"…For me…?"

"Yeah. Come on," smiled Gadget as she happily walked out of Medical Bay.

"Bye, Ratchet," said Bumblebee as he followed Gadget out. He smiled as he watched them leave. Safire looked around as they passed the doors.

"What gift have you given me?" asked Safire as they walked down the hall.

"That's a surprise," smiled Gadget. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah. Gadget and I worked hard on making it to your liking. I hope you like it," said Bumblebee. Safire looked at them with confusion, wondering what they could have possibly made for her. She shrugged and turned her gaze back to the ceilings and walls of the hallways. She wanted to take in her surroundings fully and learn every room and space of her home. Her purple eyes widened as the biggest Cybertronian she had ever seen started to walk towards them. Bumblebee stopped walking and saluted. Gadget was happily thinking about the little femme in her arms and the room she had arranged for her so she didn't notice. She almost ran into him, causing Safire to gasp in surprise and a bit of fright.

"Optimus, sir," Gadget said as she set Safire down. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry," she said as she briefly saluted too. Safire just stared, wide eyed as she held onto Gadget's arm.

"I was on my way to Medical Bay to meet our newest member."

"Who's that?" Bumblebee asked, unsure if he meant Safire or not.

"Oh," smiled Gadget. She turned to Safire and gently pushed her forward. "Safire, this is Optimus Prime. He's the Autobot leader and commander of this base." She just stared timidly for a moment before her social protocol programming took over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. My designation is Safire, assistant and combat trainer to Gadget and Bumblebee."

"Welcome to Iacon's Autobot base, Safire," he said with a smile as he extended a hand. She stared up at him timidly, still unsure. She backed away as he slowly knelt down to her line of sight. He offered his hand again.

"Go on, it's okay," said Bumblebee. She slowly extended her small hand into his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and shake before letting go and standing.

"If you ever need anything when Gadget and Bumblebee aren't around, feel free to ask anyone here. If there're any problems you let Ratchet or I know."

"Th-thank you, Optimus sir." He smiled at her before turning around and walking back down the hall. Gadget pat her on the back.

"Don't be afraid. He may look big and intimidating, but he's not," she said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a mean circuit in his body," agreed Bumblebee.

"…H-He's…just so…big… I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," smiled Gadget as she took a hold of Safire's hand. "Come on," she smiled as she practically raced down the hall back to her room.

* * *

In Gadget's room, both led Safire deep inside. "Surprise! It's your room," smiled Gadget.

Safire's eyes widened as she looked at the arranged area. "...A-All this...is for me...?"

"Of course it is!" smiled Bumblebee. "Take a look around." Safire surveyed the berth, the nightstand, and the book shelf. She looked at the adornments Gadget had placed too.

"You like it?" Gadget asked. Safire went over to the berth and put her hand on it. Fluid gathered in her eyes and fell down her face.

"...Th-thank you...for being so kind to me..." she trembled.

Gadget came over to her. "Of course we would," she smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Safire let her emotions out freely. "We worked hard on you and you're ours. You're more than a service drone to us. You're our friend."

"Yeah, like Gadget said. Artificial life is still life. You deserve to be treated like a person." Safire turned and buried herself against Gadget.

Gadget hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"...I...I'm sorry... Mu-must be... an error..."

"I think you're just happy. You like being treated as an equal instead of personal property," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah," Gadget smiled as she dried Safire's tears with her thumb. "It's alright to cry and show your emotions."

Safire nodded. "...I...I wish I was real..."

"You are in a sense." Bumblebee said.

"...N-No..." she sniffled. "R-Real like you... I...I want to transform...and really be one of you..."

"You are one of us," smiled Gadget as she took her into her arms. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't have to transform to be real." Bumblebee said.

Safire nodded and rested against Gadget. "...I...I guess a lot was building from the way the twins treated me..." she sniffled.

Gadget rubbed her back. "That won't happen anymore."

"Yeah, Prowlie, Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack care a lot about you."

"Yeah, I'm sure the rest of the base will treat you right too." Safire slowly calmed in Gadget's arms.

"Why don't we take her into the city and get her some books?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah. Would you like to fill up your book shelf?"

"Really?"

"Really," smiled Gadget.

"...I...I would like that..."

"Then let's go," said Bumblebee.

"Let's clean you up first," smiled Gadget as she walked over to the night stand and took out a cloth. She wiped the tears off of Safire's face. "There we go," she smiled. Safire smiled at her. Gadget took her hand. "Come on, little one." Safire smiled and let Gadget lead her out of the room. Bumblebee happily followed them.

They ran into Prowl and Jazz on their way out. "Oh, well hello," smiled Jazz. "Where ya headed?"

"We're taking Safire into town to buy her some books." Bumblebee said happily.

"Oh," smiled Jazz.

"Yeah, we just got her set up with her own berth and everything." Safire looked up at them.

"I don't know if it will be safe with you three all by yourselves." Prowl said.

"Why not?" asked Safire.

"There is a group of not so nice bots called Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"Oh right, we haven't really told you about them," said Gadget.

"You mean the ones you fought against while I was told to hide?" she asked Gadget.

"The same."

"They're under Megatron. He wants to conquer the universe and rule it," said Bumblebee. "Devitron is bad too."

"I see..." Safire said.

"Maybe we should come with ya," said Jazz.

"You really think it will be that dangerous?" Gadget asked.

"Prowlie...can't we go by ourselves? I proved myself in battle yesterday..."

"Yes but..." Prowl started.

"You think you'll be alright?" Jazz said.

"I can protect Bumblebee," said Gadget.

"I can protect them both," said Safire. "I have early detection systems. I can warn them if something is wrong." Prowl was still unsure.

"I think they can do this," said Jazz. "They're old enough to protect themselves now."

Safire came over to Prowl and put a hand on his arm. "I will do what I can to protect them. I thank you for defending me against Sunstreaker."

"You're welcome, Safire," he smiled. "I'm just protective of Bumblebee."

"You should really let 'em go, Prowler. They'll be alright."

"Please, Prowlie?"

Prowl sighed. "Very well..."

Gadget smiled. "Come on, Safire."

Prowl watched them leave. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine. Sometimes you have to let them go."

* * *

Gadget and Bumblebee walked down the road into the heart of the city. Safire stared in awe at the beauty of the city. "It's so beautiful..."

Gadget smiled. "It is... Let's stop and look around first," she said as she put a hand on Safire's shoulder.

"Really? I don't want to impose or take longer than expected."

"It's no problem." Bumblebee said with a smile.

Safire smiled. She pointed to a tower nearby. "That place looks grand, what is it?"

"That's where the high ranking families live. Mirage used to live there when he was little," Gadget said.

"Oh! Let's take her to see the Gardens! She'd love it!" said Bumblebee.

"Bee..." sighed Gadget. "Those aren't in Iacon, remember?"

"Sorry...Prowl told me about them so..."

"It's alright, Bee. I know. I only have a brief memory of them from when I was still a newborn sparkling. My parents were from there... Grandpa was stationed there under Sentinel Prime and I got to see them."

Safire stared at them, then turned to look down the street. There was a beautiful building on the center of the block. It was the most beautiful of all the buildings. "What's that one?"

"That's Iacon's capitol building."

"Yeah," said Bumblebee. "Before the war, Prime and Megatron delegated the planet there."

"They...They led together? Then why do they fight now?"

"Prowl told me that something went wrong and Megatron went crazy mad with power."

"...Yeah... As evil as he is, it's sad..." said Gadget.

"...I see... Can we go into the capitol building?"

"Do they still let anyone in it?" Bumblebee asked.

"I think so. It's more of a museum now. We can at least try, for Safire," smiled Gadget.

Bumblebee nodded and they walked down the street as Safire looked around. "Are all the cities on Cybertron this lovely?"

"They were before the Decepticons destroyed them."

"Then I am lucky to get to see one and live in one," she said solemnly.

"Come on," smiled Gadget as they neared the Capitol.

"Is the Capitol building still open to the public?" Bumblebee asked.

The guard looked down at the group. "Yeah sure. Most of the 'Cons stay away from here." They let the threesome past. Safire gasped in awe at the grand entrance and welcoming doorway.

"Wait until you see the rest of it," Bumblebee said as he led Safire down the left hall.

* * *

They walked until they reached a set of double doors. Gadget opened them and the group walked in. Before them was the grand meeting hall. Rows and rows of chairs lined the floor and there was a big, grand pulpit stand in the center. It had two, beautifully adorned chairs within it. There were a few chairs on each side of the pulpit which were meant for high ranking officials directly under the owners of the two chairs. "I think that's where Optimus and Megatron used to sit." Bumblebee said.

"...Yeah...together..." Gadget sighed as she walked up to the pulpit. Gadget put a hand on the pulpit and sighed sadly, picturing the two of them sitting there peacefully.

"It saddens you that they must fight. Is there no way to convince this Megatron otherwise?" Safire asked as she came over to her.

"Optimus tries, but Megatron just don't want to listen." Bumblebee said.

"Stupid power hungry, son of a glitch..." growled Gadget.

Safire timidly placed a hand on her arm. "One cannot force someone to change, but... If anyone can reason with this evil overlord, it is your Optimus. I felt a strength in him that I've never felt in any other Autobot I've met."

Gadget smiled at her and moved the arm to rub her head. "I know," she said. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Let's go see the other floors."

"Yeah," agreed Gadget as they left the grand meeting hall and wandered up the stairs.

* * *

After another joor, they left the capitol building and headed down the street towards the shops. Safire looked inside the windows. "...C-Can...we go in ALL of them...?"

"Sure."

"You're like a curious catbot," smiled Bumblebee.

"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Of course not," smiled Gadget as she rubbed her head. The three went into the first shop, a candy shop. Every different way to make energon and energon goodies was there.

"I remember Prowl giving me these when I was little." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah..." smiled Gadget as she looked at all the candies. Safire took a few into her hands and studied them.

"Ooo! The energon lollipops and hard candy are two of my favorites," smiled Bumblebee. He stared happily at her. She stared back and at the candies. She popped a hard candy into her mouth. Bumblebee happily awaited her reaction. She spit it back out sadly.

"...Nothing..." Bumblebee and Gadget look at each other a bit sadly. Safire sadly shoved the candy into Bumblebee's hands. "I-I'll...wait outside..."

"Hey! We don't serve drones here," said the shopkeeper.

Safire looked more hurt and continued through the door. She sat on the cold sidewalk, leaning against the outside facade of the shop. Gadget and Bumblebee followed her. "I lost my appetite," Gadget glared at the shopkeeper as she exited. Bumblebee glared at the shopkeeper. He shoved the candy into his hands before stomping out too. Gadget had Safire hugged against her. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's okay."

"I still wish I was like you..."

"...You are, in some ways. You might not eat energon like us, but you're still mechanical like us. You walk, talk, and sleep like us."

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee as he joined them on the sidewalk.

"...Thank you..." she sniffled.

"How about we go to that bookstore we've been promising to take you to?" Gadget asked.

"...Will they let me in?"

"Of course they will!" said Bumblebee. "Lots of Cybertronians want their drones educated."

Gadget cleared her throat. "What he means is, yes they'll let you in."

"I'd like to go then," she said, drying her eyes.

Gadget smiled and took her into her arms, standing up. "Then let's go," she smiled.

* * *

The entrance to the bookstore had beautiful glyphs depicting the name overhead. The doors were a beautiful brown shade with gold, curly handles on them. The three entered. Safire's eyes lit up as row upon row, and shelf upon shelf of books and data pads met her eyes. Gadget smiled as she slowly wandered off to a nearby shelf. "Welcome!" the shop keeper greeted happily at Gadget and Bumblebee. They smiled in return. Safire tried to reach a book she wanted but it was just out of reach. "Let me get that for you," the shopkeeper said as he came over. He easily got the book down and handed it to her. "Fine choice, my young friend."

"Th-thank you."

"We have several more books on everything and anything you could possibly want to learn. Take your time and let the knowledge come to you." He walked away to go help some others.

"Much better than that scrap metal back at the candy store."

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee. Safire smiled and opened the book, browsing through its contents.

"What do you have there?" Gadget asked.

"A biology book on the creatures and people here. I want to learn about life."

"I'm glad you're finding your interests."

"We learned most of those things from Prowl and Wheeljack. And a little bit at the Academy."

"What's that place? Can I go there?"

"Well…no…" said Bumblebee. "It's for Cybertronians…"

"…Oh…"

"It's a place young Autobots and a few lucky Decepticons go to learn how to fight and hone their skills. The only drones there are the teachers and fighting instructors."

"But that's why we're here," smiled Bumblebee. "So you can learn from books for yourself." Safire's smiled returned and she went to a different shelf and browsed some data pads. She picked up one with simulated exercises in strategy and fighting. She looked through some of them and put the data pad on top of her book.

"We'll leave you alone to look for yourself. C'mon Bumblebee. Let's maybe get some books of our own. I want a get a new medical book and maybe a project book."

"Okay."

* * *

After two joors, Safire had a small pile of books, two data pads, and a blank data pad for recording her own notes. Gadget had her two books she wanted and Bumblebee had the next book in his fiction series he liked. "We ready to go?" Gadget asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." They went up to the counter and paid for everything.

"Hey, I'm getting thirsty and maybe a bit hungry," said Bumblebee as they exited the shop.

"Me too."

"Wh-What about me? My energy is getting a bit low, but I don't feel the need to recharge."

"Hmmm…"

"Hey! I know a place Jazz always goes! Prowl has gone before too."

"Where is it?"

"On the way home. It's an energon bar. Miss Silvia! That's her name. She knows Jazz. They're friends or something."

"I think I know where' you're talking about. I've been there a couple times with Grandpa."

"…Will…Will they allow me inside?"

"Yeah! Miss Silvia is one of the nicest femmes in town. The only thing she doesn't allow is unruly Decepticons. From what I hear, she's always throwing them out."

"Then let's go," smiled Gadget. She happily ran ahead, almost dragging Safire. Bumblebee followed her down the street towards the base. Safire watched the beautiful city of Iacon pass by her as they rushed to the energon bar. Gadget stopped in front of a nice building with neon lights. A neon sign had the glyphs "Silver Pub" on the roof line of the building. There was loud music coming from inside. Safire backed away.

"It'll be alright, come on," said Bumblebee as he gently pulled her towards the door. A few drunk mechs came out. They glared at Safire.

"N-No drones allowed –hic-." He laughed with his two friends.

"Yeah…your type steal the work load from us hard workin' mechs. Waste of space you are…"

"Yeah –hic-," said the third. "Free labor that don't deserve –hic hic- nothin…"

"Outta my way, piece of scrap…" one said as he pushed her aside. She hid behind Gadget until they were down the street.

"I…changed my mind… I…want to go back to base…"

"Ignore them, Safire," Bumblebee huffed. "They're just mean people."

"They were drunk, over energized. They didn't mean those things to you personally."

"…I…I'm not welcome…"

"Of course you are. It's alright," Gadget said as she pulled her inside. There was some loud taking from a few over energized Autobots and the crowds. Safire hid behind Gadget as they found a table. "You're alright," Gadget said as she pat Safire on the back. Safire relaxed a little and sat more in between her and Bumblebee.

"It might be a bit noisy, but this place is nice."

"Yeah," said Gadget. Miss Silvia came over from the bar.

"Hello, younglings. What can I do for you?"

"I'll have a hot mug of the sweet energon."

"Me too," said Bumblebee. Safire was silent, looking at the table.

"What about you, sweetspark?"

"…I…I can't have…energon…"

"That's alright. I have plenty of drinks for drones here. Whatcha want hon?" Safire stared into Miss Silvia's warm, blue optics.

"Go on," nudged Bumblebee.

"You'll have to excuse her. It's her first time on a tour of the city. She's had some bad experiences."

"And Iacon's supposed to be one of the nicest cities too. Especially with the Autobot Base being here. Don't you pay no one any mind, sweetspark."

"…C-Can I have…what they're getting?"

"Sure thing, I know just how to mix it up special. I'll be right back."

"She sure is nice," smiled Bumblebee.

"See, you're alright," smiled Gadget. Safire smiled a bit.

"I wonder if Prowl or Jazz ever mentioned me to Miss Silvia."

"Probably. Prowl loves you, Bee. I'm sure he talks about you all the time. Jazz too."

"Yeah."

"I like Miss Silvia," smiled Safire. Both younglings smiled at her.

"Alright, dears," she smiled as she returned. She set two warm mugs of sweet energon down in front of Gadget and Bumblebee. "Here you go, sweetspark," she smiled at Safire. She set down a hot mug full of a sweet, dark mixture. It was more of a blue color than the energon. "Go ahead and take a sip, hon." Safire took a sip and smiled widely.

"It tastes lovely and sweet. I…I've never been able to taste. What's in it?"

"It's my own special blend of oil, coolant, and super sweetened with electricity."

"Th-Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome. Say…is your name Bumblebee?" she asked as she turned to said youngling.

"Yeah…" he said, wiping the sweet energon from his mouth.

"I thought so. Jazz and Prowl were in here a few days ago. They were talking a lot about you. That Prowl, he really loves ya kid. You're lucky to have such a nice protector."

"I know," he smiled.

"I'm his friend, Gadget."

"I heard about you too, sweetspark. What's your name, little one?" she asked Safire.

"…I-It's Safire…"

"Well, you're welcome here anytime, Safire. You get any trouble, you just ask for me personally."

"Thank you Miss Silvia," she smiled.

"You're quite welcome hon. Enjoy yourselves." She left them with a smile. Safire smiled and drank more of her drink. She sighed happily at the warm sweet taste. Gadget and Bumblebee smiled too.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 10

Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Miss Silvia threw out a few more drunks. Gadget, Bumblebee, and Safire were talking when the whole building shuddered. A familiar band of Decepticons piled in. "We told you, we'd be back," smirked Pile Driver.

"Oh? Why so tough? I can throw you out again," Miss Silvia glared.

"Cuz Megatron's gonna take control of this place," he smirked.

"Yeah," chimed in Breaker.

"No he won't. Iacon is an Autobot town. Optimus Prime won't let him take it."

"Let's show him we mean business," smirked Pile Driver. His cronies started smashing up the place as Pile Driver pushed Miss Silvia up against a wall. "Now, you can let us do what we need to do and get energon for the 'Cons, or we can force you to."

"You'll not take my pub or this city." Pile Driver punched her and pushed her further into the wall. She gave him a kick and ran towards her bar. She pushed an emergency button, signaling the Autobots. Gadget, Bumblebee, and Safire rushed over to try and help her. "NO!" she said as Pile Driver came up.

"You stupid younglings get out of my way!"

"No, she's a friend of my protector's!"

"Oh ho…" he smirked. "You're the pit spawn of him are you?"

"What?"

"Do NOT threaten my friend," said Safire.

"Get off me you stupid drone!" he said as he shoved her away. She fell to the floor. She brushed herself off and slowly stood, not hurt too badly.

"You evil 'Con!" cried Gadget.

"Don't get involved! I can slag you both."

"I won't let you take my pub!" Miss Silvia said as she pushed Pile Driver down.

"Oh, you'll pay for that! Looks like it's the hard way!" he said as he kicked her to the ground.

"Miss Silvia!" Bumblebee cried.

"GO! Get back to base! I can handle this!"

"Yeah, run home sparklings!" laughed Pile Driver. "Devitron is waiting for you there with Megatron's forces!"

"C'mon, Safire, let's go little one," said Gadget as she pulled her out towards the door. Bumblebee followed. He looked back at Miss Silvia.

"GO! Now!" They ran out and back to base.

* * *

Once back at the Autobot Base, the three were astounded to see the Decepticons and Autobots fighting hard. Megatron AND his son Devitron were both fighting. Optimus and Prowl had their hands full. "C'mon, Bee, they need our help!" Gadget said as she ran past the fighting.

"What should I do?" asked Safire, a bit scared.

"Run! Find a good place to hide!" called Bumblebee. Safire nodded and watched them join in on the fray. She looked frantically for a place to hide.

"Why do you protect such a freak!" called Devitron as he and Prowl fought.

"Because he's a precious life that deserves the right to live!" Prowl answered.

"You waste your time on that bug!" he said as he tackled Prowl. Prowl fought back and managed to wound him.

"He means a lot to me and the other Autobots! His mother would want him to be happy!"

"Ha! You speak as if you know that freak's creator…" Devitron said as he slowly tried to stand.

"What's it matter if I do! I'm his protector and I WILL protect him!" he shot at Devitron again.

"…You foolish Autobot!"

"Prowl!" Bumblebee called as he rushed over to help. He shot Devitron in the leg, causing it to hang limp. Devitron fell to the ground.

"Bumblebee!"

"You little bug!" He weakly got up on his good leg and made a grab for him.

"NO!" called Prowl as he shot his hand away.

"You insolent fool!"

"I'm coming!" called Gadget as she turned from helping Wheeljack and ran towards them. Safire watched from her hiding spot in a nearby alley. Megatron laughed as Devitron gave Gadget, Bumblebee, and Prowl a tough fight.

"Looks like my son is more than a match for your second in command."

"Don't be so sure," Optimus growled as the two tackled each other and tried to wound the other.

"**-laughs heartily-** He needs help from two younglings to even stand a chance. My son has one good leg even…"

"No! Gadget and Bumblebee!" Optimus said as he watched worriedly.

"Don't let your guard down, Prime!" Optimus was shoved to the ground.

Safire watched fearfully from her hiding spot. She watched Gadget and Bumblebee fighting and she watched Optimus fighting. She was torn between who to help. Oh how she wanted to help! She knew she wasn't strong enough to do anything, but they all cared for her. Devitron grabbed for one of Prowl's door wings, but Bumblebee stopped him. "No one hurts Prowlie!"

"You stupid bug! You're nothing but a freak! Worthless! Why do you protect your guardian!"

"That's my friends you're talking about!" Gadget shouted as she tackled him. Safire watched worriedly. Optimus cried out as he brought Megatron to the ground again. Safire turned her attention to him again. He had been so kind to her right at the start. He protected everyone, even her. She felt stupid for hiding.

"...I shouldn't be hiding...I should be helping..."

Devitron laughed as he easily threw Gadget off of him. He tossed her with a yell from the red femme. She knocked Prowl and Bumblebee over. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You cannot beat me!" He fired up his weapon to strike all three down at once. Optimus saw it out of the corner of his optics. He beat Megatron down into the ground, putting him in submission for now. He rushed over to the fight to help.

"NO! My friends!" called a certian small femme as she ran across the battlefield. Devitron then fired his weapon. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS!" Safire dove in front of the three Autobots just as Optimus arrived on the scene. She was shot through and landed in Bumblebee's lap, not functioning. Optimus was speechless as he stared at her smoking body.

"Ha ha ha! You send a puny pile of scrap metal to save you?"

"She's not scrap metal!" growled Prime. "She sacrificed her artificial life to save theirs!" he said as he tackled Devitron to the ground. The two went at it as Bumblebee looked down at Safire. The three of them moved to sit next to each other on the ground.

"...Safire..." Gadget sobbed. "...No..."

"...P-Prowlie...?" Bumblebee asked as he looked up at his protector, tears in his optics.

"I'm sorry, little one. She's gone... She's too damaged to try and fix. I'm sorry, Bumblebee..."

"...Wh-why...?" Gadget sobbed.

_**Such a sacrifice must be honored. Your wish has been granted, little one.**_ Bumblebee pulled Safire's remains close to him, crying into the cold metal. Gadget came over, sobbing. There was a great blue light that surrounded Safire's entire frame. Bumblebee and Gadget watched in awe as she glowed brilliantly with the blue aura.

Optimus pushed Devitron aside, leaving him with one arm and one leg. He came over to them. Blue energon started flowing from the fatal wounds and Gadget gasped. "She has a spark signature!"

Optimus smiled in amazement. "A miracle from Primus..."

"Get her to Ratchet you two." Prowl said.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Gadget yelled, practically pulling Bumblebee to his feet. "RATCHET! GRANDPA!"

Bumblebee held Safire's bleeding body close to him as they ran across the battle. Optimus glared at Devitron. "Tell your father to retreat or I'll turn YOU into scrap..." He slowly got up and hobbled across the battle to Megatron. Optimus watched him before turning to Prowl.

He only smiled. "She deserves such a miracle." Optimus nodded and saw the two younglings across the battle. The Decepticons were slowly retreating.

"Ratchet!" Gadget called as she plopped down right in front of him. He was repairing Brawn.

"Sit still, you're almost done. You didn't have to be so reckless about it you know." Brawn just rolled his optics.

"Teacher...Teacher it's Safire. She needs help."

"I can fix up the little drone later, Gadget. There's a few other Autobots that need my assistance right now."

"But she's alive..." said Bumblebee.

"...What...? What do you mean, alive?"

"She's alive," said Gadget. "She has a spark signature." Brawn got up and left, being finished.

"A spark...how can she..." He scanned her himself and noticed the blood. "It's a miracle of Primus!"

"She...she sacrificed herself to save us..." Bumblebee said sadly. "She needs help or she'll die again..."

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." Ratchet said. He checked her over and did some field patches to stop the bleeding and get her stable. There was a small pool of blue energon around her. "I've done what I can here. Let's rush her inside."

Gadget nodded and took her into her arms. "Is she going to be alright?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"I think she will." Ratchet said. Bumblebee sighed, still a bit worried. The rest of the Autobots filed in from the battle as Ratchet ran inside, Gadget and Bumblebee on his heels.

* * *

He ran into the Medical Bay and had Gadget lie Safire down on a berth. He hooked her up to monitors and an energon line. It was the first time she had ever needed energon so he had create his own opening for the line to feed into. _"Wheeljack, I need your help in Medical Bay. I have a new fatally wounded patient. I need you to take all the non-criticals and fix them."_

_ "Understood, Ratchet. I'm on my way. Is it Bee or Gadget?"_

_"Neither. It's Safire."_

_"What? Why Safire? She can't die, she's a drone."_

_ "She's very much alive. Primus has granted her life because she sacrificed herself to save Bumblebee, Gadget, and Prowl."_

_ "...Wow! Alright, I'm on my way to take the non-criticals."_

Ratchet turned to Gadget. "Gadget, get me as many spare parts from the supply closet as you can. I need to completely rebuild her now."

"Is she that badly damaged?"

"That and she'll need real armor now and more sophisticated systems, the works."

"...C-Can't that extent of an upgrade kill a Cybertronian?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"I'm going to do my best to keep her alive." He wasted no time, starting work. He carefully removed all of her limbs except for her one good arm. It was the same arm that had the energon line in it. He used a low powered laser scalpel to cut away all the damaged chest armor. Bumblebee had to look away. He couldn't stomach watching the little femme they had worked so hard on and gotten so close to being taken apart. Ratchet made a well placed inscision, moved the plating aside and exposed Safire's inner workings. A weak, pink spark was bouncing around inside. "Primus! Gadget! Bring parts for a spark chamber!"

"Okay!" she called from the supply closet. He made a force field with his free hand, grabbing the spark with it. He emitted a low pulse burst to fuel it, calm it, and contain it.

"Easy now, Safire...hold on for me," he said to her prone form. The pink spark calmed to a slow and steady glow, still a bit weak. Ratchet held his hand still, hovering the spark inside her chest. He waited for Gadget to return with parts. She came over with three boxes and set them next to Safire's feet at the bottom part of the berth. "Good, Gadget. Now, I need you to build it and install it inside her. I need to keep her spark steady." She nodded and did as she was told. Gadget took the parts and tools and started work. She started building the inner connections and frame work for a leg. Ratchet stopped work on reconstructing her systems and turned to her head. He carefully opened her up and started working on upgrading the simple processor into a fully functioning one.

88888

Two joors later, Bumblebee returned to Medical Bay to get checked out. He had some aches, pains, and minor injuries that were starting to bother him. He went through the doors and noticed most everyone had cleared out. Wheeljack was still working on one or two mechs. Gadget and Ratchet were hard at work on Safire still. He took a deep breath and came further in. He stole a worried glance at Safire. She had both arms and one leg. Gadget was working on attaching her other one. Ratchet was finishing up on her processor and her chest was still open. "...I...I'm back..."

"Hi, Bumblebee," smiled Gadget, not looking up from her work. Alarms rang out as Safire's body went into shock from the sheer amount of rebuilding.

"Gadget! Hook her up to a stronger energon line!"

"I'm on it!"

"Is she going to be alright?" Bumblebee almost shouted in worry.

"Go on and get checked out. We're doing what we can."

"C'mon, Safire... I won't lose you!" Bumblebee reluctantly went to the other side of the Bay as Ratchet worked on keeping Safire alive.

"Hi, Bumblebee," smiled Wheeljack.

"...Hi..."

"What's wrong? Don't you worry about Safire. They've been taking good care of her."

"...She's going to be okay?"

"Yeah... See? The alarms have stopped already." Bumblebee stared over at Safire worriedly. He winced in pain as his injuries bothered him again. "Let's get you checked out," Wheeljack said. He took hold of Bumblebee's arm and led him over to a berth. "Take a seat." Bumblebee sat down. Wheeljack checked him over physically. "Well, you took a few hits out there."

"Ow..." he said as a few more damaged areas hurt to be touched.

"Sorry... That can all be patched up, no problem." He did some scans to check for internal damage. He started patching up Bumblebee's injuries. Bumblebee watched Gadget and Ratchet work on Safire as Wheeljack patched him up.

Gadget finished connecting her leg and worked on her chest. Ratchet went through the supplies and picked out parts for a helm. "What do you think, Gadget?"

"That type. It's plain but it's unique." Ratchet smiled and started assembling the pieces for a flat edged helm. There were small little horns on the top.

Gadget smiled and went back to work. Almond, purple optics slowly opened. They quickly widened in panic as Safire tried to sit up. "O-Optimus! Bumblebee! Gadget!" She started to cough up energon in the excitement. "...Gadget..!" Said femme took a hold of her hand.

"It's alright, Safire, I'm here. You're alright."

"Take it easy, youngling. You're in the Medical Bay now. You have to calm down or you could die."

"…Ratchet…"

"The battle's been over for awhile now. You're in safe hands."

"…Wh-…What about…Bee…?"

"He's over with Wheeljack getting patched up. He's alright. Prowl and Optimus are just fine."

"You should go back to sleep and rest. We still to need to finish fixing you," Gadget said as she gently rubbed Safire's head. "You'll be okay. I've been helping the whole time."

"…Al…Alright…" Gadget wiped the energon from her mouth and watched her until she fell back into a deep recharge.

She sighed heavily. "That was scary…"

"She'll be fine now," he said as her spark readings calmed. Both went back to work.

* * *

Safire slowly woke up. She was still hooked up to an energon line and a diagnostic computer. The Medical Bay was dimly lit and empty. Everyone was gone. She slowly sat up and looked around. She didn't like being alone. She took a deep, calming intake and stared at herself. She was completely upgraded with Cybertronian armor. Her body was powder blue in color with her hands and feet remaining silver. She looked around for a mirror. She found a tray of scanners and tools nearby. She leaned over and dumped the supplies off onto the cart. She took a deep intake and held the shiny metal tray up to her face.

Her almond optics widened at the face looking back at her. She had a powder blue helm with smooth edges that lined her face. She felt the small, flat horns on top. She stared at the smooth, silver facial plating and traced it. She felt around her purple, almond optics too. She blinked a few times before moving the surface down to her chest. She had a silver Autobot insignia branded there now. She smiled a bit. Her dream to be a real Cybertronian had come true. She set the metal tray down and felt her chest. It was no longer flat and drone looking. She grinned widely as she felt the pink spark pulsing excitedly underneath.

She picked up the tray again and angled it to look at her back. There was only smooth armor and plating now. "Yes!" she smiled. She no longer had the two ports denoting her as pure machine. She laid back down, dropping the tray. She happily lay there, taking deep intakes. She sighed with joy to feel truly alive. "Thank you Primus…thank you so much…" she smiled at the ceiling.

"You're quite welcome youngling," replied a familiar shape as he walked over to her. Safire jolted up at the reply. Ratchet was smiling at her. He looked over at the tossed supplies and tray on the floor. "Your second time in my Med Bay and you're already making messes."

"I…I'm sorry," she said as she sat up. "I…I just needed a mirror…for a second…"

"It's alright. I'm sure you were anxious to get a good look at yourself." He bent down and picked up the tray, organizing the supplies back on it.

Safire "blushed" as she watched him. "…Thank you…"

"Be sure to thank Gadget as well. She helped." Safire smiled.

"Where is she?"

"She's still resting awhile in her quarters. I'm sure Bumblebee is around here somewhere."

"Ratchet? I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Optimus Prime said as he entered. "I wanted to check on our young friend."

"She's just fine."

"Sir," Safire bowed respectively as the Prime came near.

"I wanted to properly commend you for your act of bravery out there. I also wanted to officially welcome you into the Autobots. You're part of us now."

"Thank you, Optimus," she smiled.

"I'll have to schedule training for you right away."

"Not so fast. She needs to be released by me first," Ratchet warned.

"Of course, Ratchet."

"You…You mean it? I can learn to fight like you? I can battle along side Gadget and Bee?"

"Only if you want to. You will still be a functioning member of my forces even if you choose not to fight."

"Oh I want to!" she said, trying to get up off the berth. Her new legs buckled under her and Ratchet went to catch her.

"Easy, youngling. Take it one step at a time," he said as he helped her up. He sat her back down on the berth and did some scans. He looked her over physically and undid the diagnostics. "You check out alright, but it will take awhile for your body to fully sync up. Everything's still new."

"Sorry…" Ratchet only smiled at her as he started putting things away. He undid the energon line as well.

"Ratchet? I came to check on Safire," Prowl said as he entered as well.

"Prowl! You're okay!" Safire shouted happily as she stood up from the berth. She took it much more slowly this time.

"Safire," he smiled. She slowly tried to walk towards him. Her legs gave out again and she fell against Prowl. He caught her. She "blushed" up at him.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright," he said as he helped her to stand. "I'm glad you're alright. I want to properly thank you for saving my life. You were very brave, sacrificing yourself to save Bumblebee and me."

"You're welcome. I wanted to. Bee and Gadget are my friends and so are you."

"Bee will be glad to know you're alright." She smiled at him and slowly walked back towards the berth. She wobbled a bit and had to catch herself. She fell against the berth as she reached it.

"…I…I guess I have to learn how to do everything. Before was just automatic programming…"

"I'll be here to help you," Ratchet said as he helped her to stand again.

"Thanks."

"I won't take up anymore time. I need to get back to work."

"Bye Optimus," Safire said as she climbed back onto the berth.

"Take care, Safire."

"I should get back to work as well. Jazz will fall behind if I don't go remind him." Ratchet laughed a bit. "You take care of yourself, Safire."

"I will. Tell Bee I'd like to see him. Gadget too if you see her."

"I will." He left with a wave at Ratchet. Safire sighed as it was just her and the CMO now. She looked at her feet dangling from the edge of the berth. She slowly started to swing them back and forth. They froze up a few times.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Safire laid down with a heavy sigh. "Why don't you try going back into recharge for a little while? We can start practicing later."

"Alright. I can't wait to start training like Optimus said."

"That will come in time too." Safire sighed heavily again before going into recharge. Her excitement ebbed away as sleep claimed her. Ratchet smiled at her and went into the back into his office.

* * *

Two joors later, Safire woke up again. She stretched and started moving her arms and legs. She bent them, rotated them, and flexed them. She hopped down from the berth. She had to catch herself a moment, but quickly regained her balance. She noticed Ratchet wasn't around. She decided to try walking to his office and see if he was there. She slowly made her way to the back. She had to catch herself and use the edges of things to guide her. Halfway there, she had to stop and sit because her body gave out. She took deep intakes for a few breems before starting again, slowly this time. "Okay Safire...you can do this..." She made her way towards his office. She could see the door as she neared it. At that time said door suddenly opened. Safire was caught a bit off guard, having just let go of the edge of a berth. She fell forward into Ratchet just as he came out. Ratchet raced forward and caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Easy there, youngling. Did...did you walk all this way by yourself?"

"...Uh...Uh huh..." Ratchet couldn't help but smile. Safire smiled back.

"Are you that anxious to get started?"

"Yeah...sorry..." she said, bowing her head as he let go so she could stand on her own.

"Don't apologize," the CMO smiled. "I was just coming out to check on you. Let's get started." Safire smile again. He walked past her and led her to a more open part of Medical Bay. She followed slowly, still steadying herself a bit. "Let's try walking distance first."

"Okay."

Ratchet walked towards the first few rows of berths and stopped. "I'm going to stand here. Try walking back towards the office and back towards me in one go."

"Okay." She slowly turned around and made her way towards Ratchet's office. She held onto the wall with her hand a bit. She lost her balance and fell on her knees halfway there. "Why...why can't I do this...?" she sighed heavily, slowly standing up.

"It takes time." She just sighed again. She stepped forward to continue, but her legs gave out again. She let out a frustrated grunt.

"Okay..." she said sadly. He only smiled at her and led her over to the dispenser.

"You will get the hang of it." Safire only nodded a bit. Ratchet handed her a cube.

Safire took a deep breath before taking a sip. She was silent, having never had energon before. "It...It's good... It's not too bitter but not too sweet."

"That's good." Ratchet said with a smile.

She smiled. "I...I like it. I was jealous of Bee and Gadget before." Ratchet only smiled as she took another sip. She went over to a nearby berth and sat down.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Let's try again once you're finished."

"Okay," she said, taking a big sip. She handed the cube back to Ratchet. "I can't drink anymore."

"You're smaller than most Cybertronians so that's alright." He took the cube and drank it himself. He set the empty cube by the dispenser to be washed later. "You should feel much better now." Safire nodded and started walking back towards the office again. She did her best not to grab the edge of anything. She looked back at Ratchet as he watched her. Both smiled at each other and she continued.

* * *

She made it to office without grabbing onto anything. She turned and smiled to make it back towards Ratchet. Bumblebee and Gadget walked in to see her making her way. "Hey! You're up and walking," smiled Gadget.

"Great job, Safire," smiled Bumblebee.

"Gadget! Bumblebee!" Safire exclaimed happily. She tried to run towards them, but she fell.

"Safire!" Gadget called out as she ran over. Ratchet came over too.

"I…got too excited."

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…no more damaged than before. Just a few minor scratches and dents."

"It will take a bit more practice before you can run. Take it slow and steady, youngling."

"Sorry Ratchet."

"It's alright."

"You look great, Safire," smiled Bumblebee. "The new look is great."

"Thanks," she smiled as Gadget helped her up. Ratchet checked her over.

"You'll be fine. Everything will heal on its own."

"Can…Can I go with Gadget and Bumblebee?"

"Sure. I'll release you as long as you take things slow. I don't want you to push yourself too hard too fast."

"Okay."

"C'mon! Gadget and I fixed up your spot in her room for you!" Safire smiled and happily left with them. Ratchet could only smile.

Gadget and Bumblebee happily led Safire to Gadget's room. "You're going to love it," the red femme smiled.

"You think so?" Safire asked. Both younglings nodded happily. Gadget keyed in the code and her door opened. Safire's optics widened as she saw her half of the room. There was a regular berth now. There was also a bookshelf filled with datapads and books. There was another shelf that was empty for her personal belongings. She had the nightstand still as well.

"Do you like it?" Bumblebee asked. Safire said nothing, but her optics started leaking coolant. "I guess that's a yes."

"Yeah," smiled Gadget. She came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Safire...it's okay."

"I...I'm just...happy..." she sobbed. Bumblebee came over.

"You're one of us now." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, you're name isn't an acronym anymore. It's your name. You're our best friend." Safire just couldn't help but smile.

She wiped her purple optics and hugged Gadget and Bumblebee. "Thank you... You've done so much for me..."

"That's what friends are for."

"I know..." she sniffled.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," smiled Gadget.

"What's that?"

"What do you see against the wall, Bumblebee?" Safire just looked at them confused.

"A shelf?"

"Yes..."

"Gadget...what are you scheming?" asked Safire.

"Bee?"

"Oh! An EMPTY shelf!"

"Exactly. Safire, we're going shopping."

"But...I... I might not be able to walk long distances and be outside yet."

"That's alright," Gadget smiled. "We'll help you."

"Yeah, I bet I can carry you if I need to."

"Okay, then let's go," Safire smiled.

"Great," smiled Gadget. Bumblebee smiled and the three of them headed out.

* * *

Back in the medical bay, Ratchet was cleaning up when the door opened. "Ratchet...are you the only one here?"

"Yes I am. Were you looking for someone?"

"...No...just making sure you were here alone..." the familiar voice said again.

"Why? Who's there?"

Prowl slowly made his way inside. "It's just me, Ratchet..." he said.

"What's wrong, Prowl?"

"I'm not sure...I just feel off since that last battle."

"Oh... Then let's have a look." Prowl came over and sat on an empty berth. Ratchet checked Prowl over before doing a more detailed check of the armor. He felt around the seams and checked for movement or shifting. Prowl tried to stay still for him knowing Ratchet knew of his secret. Ratchet felt around the chest seams and tried to pull them apart to check for integrity. Prowl tried to hold in a wince. "I don't see any problems. The armor is almost completely fused to your frame."

"Then why do I still feel like something is off?"

Ratchet did a few internal scans. "You check out alright, Prowl."

Prowl sighed looking down at the floor. "I must be over reacting or something..."

"You're probably having anxieties about Bumblebee. It's normal behavior for a creator."

"That last battle, the thought of losing Bumblebee to HIM..."

Ratchet smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's perfectly normal."

"Is it? Being scared out of my spark normal?"

"You'll have to deal with your fears on your own, but yes." Prowl slowly place a hand on his chest plates. "You could always tell Bumblebee." Ratchet suggested.

"Yeah. He'll keep askin' 'til you tell him the truth," Jazz said as he came in.

"I can't..." Prowl said.

"Sure ya can. It's easy. Just tell 'im the truth."

"I can't..."

"Bumblebee won't hate you," Ratchet said.

"What are you scared of? It's not like tellin' him will hurt anything."

"You don't understand Jazz... If Bumblebee knew..."

"What? You have a whole city that wants to protect him. We won't let Devitron find out."

"...It's not just Devitron... It's IS the whole city... If anyone else found out what I am under this armor..."

"...You're afraid everyone will brand you and Bee freaks of nature." Prowl just nods and looks at the floor again.

Jazz gave him a one armed hug. "You're not a freak."

"...Yes I am..."

"No, you aren't. Primus made you the way you are for a reason. Bumblebee came from this. If anyone calls you two freaks, I'll blast off their faces."

"Then you have to take out almost everyone in town..." Prowl said sadly, thinking of all the emotional pain he been through before he joined the Autobots.

Ratchet sighed. "Prowl...you can't keep this up. It's not healthy. It doesn't matter what others think of you. They have shallow, weak sparks if they cannot accept you." Prowl sighed sadly.

Jazz hugged him more fully. "Don't hate what you are."

"I'm sorry..." Prowl said with another sigh.

"Don't be sorry neither."

"I'll...I'll tell Bumblebee when this war is over..." Prowl said.

"It's up to you when you tell him," said Ratchet. "However, do not blame yourself or carry the burden on your own."

"I'll try..."

"It's unhealthy, Prowl. It's alright to be afraid and worry for Bumblebee, but don't be so self loathing." Prowl sighed again.

"We're all here for you and Bee, alright?" Jazz smiled.

"...Yeah..."

"If that's all, Prowl, you're free to go." Prowl sighed again and got off the berth and started to head out the door.

Jazz turned to follow him, but looked back towards Ratchet. "Hey, how's Safire? I heard what happened and all, but I don't see her around. You release her?"

"Yes. She left with Gadget and Bumblebee."

"Good," he smiled. "I'm glad the little femme is alright. Hey! Prowl wait up!" he said as he ran after Prowl who had left by then.

* * *

Meanwhile out in Iacon, the three younglings had finished shopping and were happily walking to Miss Silvia's pub. "You'll be able to get your first taste of what we had last time," smiled Bumblebee.

"Yeah," agreed Gadget with her own smile.

"I can't wait," Safire beemed. They walked up to the pub. Or rather, what USED to be the pub. It was still damage from the last battle.

"...No..." Gadget practically whispered.

"...But...But...the Autobots should have gotten here in time..."

"H-How...How could they...do something like this...?" Safire gasped as she started to cry. The energon pub was almost leveled to the ground.

"I hope Miss Silvia got out safe..." Bumblebee said.

"Wh-What if she's dead? She didn't do anything!" sobbed Safire. "Why? She stood up to them! I don't understand!"

"That's what Decepticons do."

"You're still a sparkling of sorts, Safire," Gadget said as she pulled her into a hug. "You still have much to learn of this war. The Decepticons hate everything and they lust for power. Megatron turned against Optimus and became evil. He's leading the Decepticons to become supreme leader of Cybertron. They only know hate, that's why things like this happen."

"It...It was proof of their power."

"...I-Innocent...Innocent cybertronians...h-have to die...?" Safire sobbed, cuddling against Gadget.

"Sadly yes..." a voice said from behind them. Gadget jumped.

"Hey Prowlie," Bumblebee said.

Prowl smiled a bit at him. "Ah man..." Jazz said as he came closer.

"...M-more sacrifices like mine have to be made?" Safire sniffled. She shivered and sobbed against Gadget. The red femme rubbed her helm and held her close.

"Don't be afraid, Safire. We have Optimus. He'll protect us and lead us to victory. Iacon is the safest place to be." Jazz suddenly started to check through the rubble.

"Jazz, what's up?" Bumblebee asked. Gadget watched as she continued to comfort Safire.

"He's checking to see if Silvia made it or not." Prowl said. Bumblebee watched worriedly too. Jazz disappeared into one of the bigger areas of the pub that was still standing. "Found anything Jazz?" He was silent and did not reply for a few breems. The group waited and watched. He emerged with a severely damaged, yet familiar figure. She was being supported by him as she tried to walk.

"Miss Silvia!" Bumblebee shouted, now very worried.

"Please, I should just carry ya."

"...N-No, silver... I...I'm fine..." She was missing all but a small part of her thigh on her left leg. Her right leg was twisted backwards from the knee joint down. Wires were twisted out and some were sparking from open areas where plating was missing. Her helm had a hole in it with several cracks all over. One of her optics was shattered with scratches on her facial plating. She had severe wounds on her chest as well. You could almost see right through her in spots.

"We should take you back to our base and have Ratchet fix you up." Prowl said.

"I'm...I'm only missing my leg. I'm...I'm just...just fine. I just need...e-energon and some rest...and I'll...I'll be good as new." Safire turned to look at her. She surveyed the damage wide optic before expelling her tanks.

"No ya hurt Silvia." Jazz said "We will take ya to see Ratch."

"Alright...alright..." She coughed a bit. She turned to see Gadget, Bumblebee and Safire. "Well well... G-Good to see...you three...are...are alive...nice new frame...sweetspark..." Safire couldn't answer, but expelled the last of her tanks. She broke into more sobs.

Gadget rubbed her back. "It's alright, Safire. It's alright..."

"I'll contact Ratchet ahead and tell him to be ready." Prowl said.

Jazz nodded. Safire dry purged before sobbing into Gadget. The red femme continued to rub her back and helm. "Calm down, it's going to be alright. You'll be alright... Optimus will take care of everything and Ratchet'll patch up Miss Silvia. It's alright..."

"Ya alright, Safire?" Jazz asked worriedly as Prowl stepped aside to send the comm.

"She's never seen the horrors of war. She's still a sparkling," said Gadget.

"Yeah…it's the first time she's seen something as bad as Miss Silvia," added Bumblebee.

"Do I…look that…bad?"

"Yeah," Jazz agreed.

"I'm sorry, sweetsparks."

"Ratchet's going to meet us halfway back. Safire, you alright?" Prowl asked as he came over to Gadget.

"She's scared. She's never seen the war or bad things like this," said Gadget. "It's going to be alright…"

"Don't be afraid, little one," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Optimus Prime will keep us all safe. We'll win this. Everything's going to be alright. Tough times may be ahead, but we'll face them together."

"…Th-thank you…" she rasped weakly.

"The Autobots will protect you. That symbol on your chest is a symbol of strength and hope. Don't ever lose hope." Gadget could only smile at Prowl's words. Bumblebee beamed proudly at his protector. "Let's go, everyone." Gadget picked up Safire into her arms.

"You'll be alright, little one. Bee and I will protect you too, because we're best friends." Safire only nodded, slowly calming down to sniffles. Bumblebee smiled solemnly and the group headed back.

Ratchet was waiting for them close to the entrance of the base. His optics widened and he rushed over. "Get her inside now!" he yelled as he rushed through the doors. Jazz did his best to follow quickly. Ratchet turned and took Miss Silvia into his arms and rushed towards Medical Bay. Prowl turned to the three younglings.

"Why don't the four of us go to the rec room and let Ratchet work?"

Bumblebee nodded. "We were going to get a hot, sweet energon treat we like to drink."

"Yeah. It was going to be Safire's first time to have it," Gadget said. She continued to rub her back as she took shakey breaths. She was slowly falling asleep against Gadget.

"...Gadget...?" Safire sniffled.

"Yes, Safire?"

"Can...Can we share...share a berth tonight...?"

"Sure," she smiled. "It's going to be alright." They headed into the rec room and Prowl walked up to talk to an old minibot.

Bumblebee watched curiously as Gadget sat down on a couch with Safire. She repositioned the little femme more comfortably in her lap. "Why don't you try to rest, alright? I'll be right here." The old minibot disappeared into a room. Bumblebee then remembered WHO Prowl was talking to. He came over to Gadget. "What's up, Bee?"

"Prowl was talking to HeatSpot just now. He went back into the kitchen." He smiled happily. "I think I know why." Safire blinks a bit confused.

Gadget smiled down at her. "You haven't met HeatSpot yet. He works in the kitchen to make sure we all get our energon. We use the dispensers when we need to too." Prowl came over to wait for HeatSpot with the others.

"Prowl told me about young Silvia. I'll pray to Primus for Ratchet to make her better. She was one of my best students before the war." The smaller silver Autobot said as he pass three familiar steaming mugs to the three.

Bumblebee smiled as he took his. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Thank you, HeatSpot," smiled Gadget. "Safire, feel like a drink?" she smiled as she offered Safire her mug.

Safire was unsure but slowly took it in her hands. "It will help you feel better," smiled Bumblebee as he swallowed his first sip.

She took a sip and smiled happily. "Thank you, HeatSpot. It tastes just like Miss Silvia's recipe."

"Who do you think thought her?" the old minibot said with a smile.

Bumblebee smiled. "Thank you, Prowl."

Prowl smiled back. "You're welcome little one."

Bumblebee "blushed". "Prowl...I'm not a sparkling anymore..."

"Right but you will always be my little one to me." Gadget just smiled. Safire smiled as she sipped on the energon drink. HeatSpot smiled.

"I'll be going back to the kitchen now. A student of mine wanted my opinion on a new treat she's trying out."

"Alright. Thank you again," Prowl smiled. HeatSpot only nodded with a smile as he retreated back into the far end of the Recreation Room and disappeared into the kitchen. Safire set aside her empty mug.

"I…feel better now…"

"That's good," smiled Gadget. "You can still recharge with me if you want." Safire nodded.

"I know it's hard," smiled Bumblebee. "It's still scary for me sometimes." Prowl looked at him. "I should be alright."

"You can sleep with me. It'll be like at the academy."

"No, I'll be alright. I know I'm safe with Prowlie and Optimus around." Prowl couldn't help but smile.

"Safire, the same goes for you," Prowl said. "You know all of us will protect you." She nodded, but was still unsure. She shivered at the horrific horrors from a joor ago.

"You'll be alright. How about a nice warm wash in the wash racks? That'll help you feel better too."

"Good idea," said Bumblebee. "I'll come with you, then go to bed."

"Yes, we've all had a taxing past few orns. Rest is a good idea." Prowl stood up and left the group. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Prowl."

"Goodnight, little one."

"Night," Safire said, cuddling against Gadget. The three stood and left their empty mugs behind.

* * *

Once at the washracks, Safire paused. She remembered the first time she was here. "What's wrong Safire?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was...just remembering...my first wash..."

"That was with the twins. This will be a much better memory for you."

"Yeah," smiled Gadget. She led Safire over to a shower and turned on the flow. Safire sighed happily at the warm flow of water. She liked the way it felt this time. Bumblebee only smiled and went to washing himself. Gadget turned on a nearby shower head and got wet herself. She switched both flows to the washing fluids and grabbed a scrub brush. Bumblebee then follow going into his own shower head. Gadget finished scrubbing herself and extended the brush to Safire. "Would you like to try yourself?" Safire stared, unsure at first. "Go on, little one." Safire smiled and took the offered brush. She stared with her arms and then around her helm horns. She slowly made her way down her body. She really got into it. Gadget could only smile as she rinsed herself off.

"Uh...Gadget...? I need help..." Safire "blushed". "I...I can't reach my back..." Gadget gladly came over and helped her get her back.

"Mostly everyone needs help can't reach back there themselves." Bumblebee said. Safire smiled as Gadget got her back. She finished and put the brush back. She sighed happily to feel clean. She stayed under the warm flow.

"You love baths don't you?" smiled Gadget.

"Yep."

"Feels good to get clean," smiled Bumblebee as he came over.

"Now...how do we get dry?" Safire asked.

"Well, there are two ways," said Gadget.

"You can use the driers or the towels. It's up to you."

"Maybe...Maybe I could try the driers? I don't think I've used them before."

"Sure." Gadget led the little femme over to a wall with two rooms. Adorning the walls were several driers that released jets of warm air. Bumblebee stepped into one of the empty rooms. Safire watched as he got dry.

"It's that easy," smiled Bumblebee. Gadget led Safire into the room. She jumped a little as the motion activation turned on the driers. She relaxed as she was blasted with hot air. She smiled a bit at the warm feeling.

Gadget went into the other room. The combined noise was a bit loud, bit it didn't bother Safire any. She stepped out. "I feel all warm and clean," she smiled.

"I know," smiled Bumblebee. Gadget stepped out, now dry.

"Well, shall we retire to bed?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure Silvia is going to be fine."

Safire shivered a bit. Gadget pulled her close. "It's alright..." _'You just HAD to mention you know who!'_ Gadget linked Bumblebee.

_'Sorry.' _Gadget only sighed as the group left the wash racks. She led them down the hall towards Bumblebee's room. "Well...this is where we part ways," said Bumblebee.

"Night Bee."

"Goodnight, Bee," Safire said as she hugged him.

Bumblebee hugged her back. "Goodnight, Safire. Goodnight Gadget." They exchanged smiles as Bumblebee disappeared into his room and locked the door.

Gadget took Safire's hand and they continued a few doors down to her room. Gadget keyed in the code for her door. She let it close behind them before locking it. She turned on a low light and walked over to her berth. She climbed onto it and settled in. "Are you sure you don't want to try out your new berth?" Safire just gave a nod. Gadget smiled. "Get over here, little one."

Safire made her way over. Gadget helped her up. She pulled her close to her. She let her rest her head against her chest. Safire sighed. "I...I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Of course you will, Safire. Everything's going to be alright."

"...I hope so..."

"It's like Prowl and Optimus said. It'll be alright. We'll face this all together. I know you're scared, but you're safe." Safire cuddled closer to her and closed her optics. Gadget rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, little one." Safire was silent, she felt safe next to Gadget. The red femme smiled down at her and continued to rub her back until she fell asleep. "Sweet dream cycle, Safire. You'll be okay." She closed her optics and turned off the lights to her room. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Safire tossed and turned in her recharge. She moaned as she kicked. The horrible sight of Miss Silvia kept playing over and over. Unknown Decepticons chased her down and tried to kill her. She was surrounded by darkness and death at every corner. Her kicking and moaning started to stir Gadget. "...S-Safire..." Gadget said with a yawn.

"...N-No... _**-moan-**_..." She kicked Gadget hard as she ran in her dream.

"Ow! Safire..." She sat up and started to shake the small femme. "Safire...Safire wake up..." Safire just moan in her sleep again. "Safire... C'mon, little one."

"NO! Miss Silvia! Leave me alone!" She kicked again.

"SAFIRE!" Gadget yelled as she shook her once more.

"...No...please...huh...?" she squeaked as purple optics opened.

"...Safire...?"

Safire suddenly wrap her arms around her. "...Gadget..." she sob a bit.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Safire nodded. Gadget pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Safire...It's alright...It's alright..." She broke into hysterics, sobbing against Gadget's red chest.

"...I...I'm scared... So scared..."

"It's okay to be scared."

"It is...?"

"Of course it is. We've been telling you the whole time. The 'Cons are big and powerful, but so are we. It's alright that you ARE afraid, but you don't NEED to be. With Optimus around, you'll always be safe. We're all a little scared. We don't want any friends to die or innocent people to die."

"Is...Is Optimus scared too...?" she hiccupped.

"Of course. He doesn't want to lose any of us. He wants to bring peace and love. What he's afraid of most of all, is losing his brother. He's afraid he'll have to kill Megatron." Safire sniffed. "I bet you didn't know they used to be brothers. Anyway, everything's going to be alright. You're safe and you always will be. Besides, I thought you were excited to train and fight."

"...Yeah..."

"Want to try going back to sleep now?"

"...Okay..."

Gadget smiled and wiped the coolant from her optics. She laid back down with her. "You'll be alright, little one."

Safire nodded with a sniffle. "Good...Goodnight..."

"Sweet dream cycle, Safire." She closed her optics and cuddled as closely as she could to Gadget. She fell asleep with a sniffle. Gadget could only smile as she went back to sleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 11

The next day, Bumblebee and Gadget took Safire to see Miss Silvia. Safire trembled a bit from the tip of her horns to her feet. "It's alright, Safire," soothed Gadget as she rubbed her back. "She'll be just fine."

"Ratchet's the best," added Bumblebee as they neared the double doors.

"Okay..."

The two smiled as they reached the closed double doors. Gadget walked through them. "Closed but not locked...hmm..." The group headed inside and there was no sign of Ratchet at all. He was recharging from an all nighter on Miss Silvia. Said femme was resting on a berth. She was hooked up to an energon line and a diagnostic computer showing her vitals.

The three near her. "Miss Silvia..." Bumblebee started, worried that she might be asleep.

She smiled weakly up at him. "Hey sweetspark," she said. Bumblebee smiled back at her. Safire warily neared her. She had welding seams all over her face and body that were starting to heal. Silvia smiled a bit more brightly. "Hey, you're alright, little one. I'm so sorry I frightened you."

"...It's okay... You look much better."

"Thank you little one."

Safire smiled. "So, where's Ratchet?"

"He's...recharging...in his office..."

"He probably pulled an all nighter." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah," nodded Gadget. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What about rebuilding the pub?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's a great question," Gadget agreed.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" Safire asked.

"Now now, don't go overloading the poor femme with questions," said a familiar mech as he entered.

Silvia smiled at the familiar face. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," he smiled.

The three younglings smiled at the older mech. "I'm sorry to hear about your pub, Silvia."

"There's nothing you could have done, HeatSpot. It's by the grace of Primus I'm still alive."

The old minibot smiled. "Yes, I know."

"I only wish you could have seen it. I've grown oh so much since I left."

"I'm sure you have," HeatSpot smiled as he took one her hands.

"You were like a creator to me."

HeatSpot smiled. Gadget and Bumblebee smiled too. "C'mon. Let's let them visit. We'll see you later, Miss Silvia."

"Bye, I'm glad you're better," said Safire. Silvia smiled at them. The three left Medical Bay and walked down the hall. "What now?" Safire asked.

"We could see what Prowl and Jazz are doing." said Bumblebee.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Gadget.

"Okay," shrugged Safire. The three of them went to find them. They found Jazz pestering Prowl in his office.

"Jazz, why don't you go see how Silvia's doing?" Prowl had said with a sigh.

"Cause I know she's fine. C'mon..." he whined. "You've been deep in your work all morning..."

"Because I'm working."

Jazz hugged him. "You ALWAYS work. Come take a break with me. Please...?" Bumblebee and Gadget couldn't help but giggle.

"Is there something you three need?" Prowl asked when he saw them.

"We just...wanted to...to see what you were up to..." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Aww, you're bein hard on them, Prowler..."

"Bumblebee..." Prowl started with a sigh.

Jazz came over to them. "C'mon. You three can hang out with me. Forget this boring mech," he said as he led them out. Prowl watch them leave, as his doorwings lower a bit.

"Bye Prowl," Bumblebee sighed as they walked down the hall.

"Is something wrong with Prowl?" Safire asked.

"Nothing wrong, Prowler's just addicted to his work." Jazz said.

"I thought he'd want to see me..." Bumblebee sighed.

"Maybe when he isn't so busy."

"Yeah," Gadget said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "He loves you, he was just busy that's all."

Safire looked at Jazz. "Is he always that way when working?"

"Well he is second in command of all the Autobot army," Jazz said "So the mech has lots of stuff to do."

"...I see..." Safire nodded.

Suddenly the door to Prowl's office open and Prowl came out of his office. Jazz turned and smirked at his best friend. "I thought ya were too busy?"

"Well...I guess those reports for Prime can wait a bit..." Prowl said as he came up to them. Bumblebee smiled and looked at his protector expectantly. Prowl then smiled a bit at Bumblebee.

"But, aren't the reports important? Shouldn't you get them done?" Safire asked.

He came over to Safire with a smile. "Time with friends is more important." She smiled back.

Jazz smiled. "I was just about to take them on a nice drive and tour of the city."

"Isn't that dangerous with Decepticons around Jazz?"

"Not if we stay inside Iacon." Prowl was unsure. "It's alright, Prowler. The city itself is protected. We'll turn back if anything should happen."

"Very well."

The group happily went outside the central base. "Alright, transform and let's go," smiled Jazz. Everyone transformed, except Safire. She watched them sadly.

"...I...I guess I can't go..."

"Oh that's right; you need your own alt mode now." Prowl said.

Safire stared at the ground sadly. Gadget went back into root mode. She put a hand on Safire's shoulder. "I'm sorry, little one."

"Why don't we take her somewhere to pick one out?" asked Prowl.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee.

"I think I know a good place," smiled Gadget. She transformed again. "Hop in, Safire."

"Okay," Safire said as she perked up a bit. Gadget open her door for her. The powder blue femme climbed inside and the group headed off.

* * *

As they drove through Iacon, Safire stared out Gadget's window panel. Gadget could only smile at her curiosity. She was leading the group to a high look out point towards the boundaries of the city. Prowl was getting nervous because they were getting too close to the boundary. Bumblebee was still curious on Gadget's idea. Gadget stopped and transformed as they pulled up to the balcony.

"Here we are, Safire. You can get a view of all the different forms from here." Safire came to look. Her purple optics widened.

"Wow! Such a view!" said Bumblebee. Jazz could only smile. Prowl still looked nervous.

"Hover cars...jets...planes...transport vehicles..."

"Anything you want, little lady." Safire watched cybertronians drive by and fly by. Many things caught her optic as she watched the bustling planet.

"Take as much time as you need," smiled Gadget.

"Anything you choose will be great."

Safire gasped happily. "I know what I want!"

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"That!" Safire smiled as she pointed to a cybertronian jet flying by.

"A flyer?" Prowl asked a bit confused.

"Yeah! How do I do that?"

"Well..." started Jazz.

"Just scan it and you'll send a picture to your alternate mode programming. Then, transform."

"Yeah. Scan what you want and then transform into it," agreed Bumblebee. Safire smiled. She stared hard at the jet. Her optics glowed a moment and then she closed them. She slowly transformed into a much smaller version of the jet. The paint on the mini jet was powder blue with a silver Autobot insignia on the center of the nose.

She took off. "Whoohooo!"

"Don't go to far, none of us can fly." Prowl called out.

"Oh..." she sighed as she landed and transformed.

"Shall we continue on the tour?" smiled Jazz.

"Okay."

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee.

"I don't know... I don't want to stay out here too late."

"It's not going to be that bad, Prowler."

"I hope not..." Everyone transformed into their alternates and followed Jazz back around the city border. Safire flew behind him over head. She loved the view she had.

"Everything's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, cool huh." Jazz said.

"Definitely!"

"You get such a nice view of Iacon from here." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah..." Prowl said. There was a familiar form that passed over head. Prowl suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Prowler? Is something wrong?"

"...H...He's here..." Bumblebee looked at his guardian. "...Devitron..." There was evil laughter, rivaled only by Megatron as a familiar frame transformed into view.

"Well well well...what do we have here?" he smirked.

"YOU!" Safire yelled, firing at him as she flew circles around him.

"Safire!" shouted Bumblebee.

"You hurt my friends!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Devitron laughed as he easily took hold of her with a stretch of his hand. He casted her aside. "You're a pest..." He was only mildly wounded by her. She transformed back, one of her wings refusing to fold back against her body. She was wounded badly. "You send a pest after me?"

"How dare you! I wasn't finished making you pay!" she shouted trying to stand. Devitron growled and was about to quip back at her.

His optics widened and then squinted in anger. "YOU! You're that piece of junk that wasted your life to save these puny Autobots!" He went over and grabbed her with his hand. He squeezed and growled at her. "I thought I turned you into metal filings..."

"...Ggg...cch...-gasps, groans grunts-..."

"Leave her alone!"

Devitron laughed. "Going to try and stop me, freak?" Prowl growled.

"Let her go, creep," Jazz sneered. Devitron squeezed harder. Safire moaned and coughed up energon as she could no longer struggle. Prowl suddenly fired at him, careful not to hit her.

He dropped her and cradled his hand. "So! You protect freaks AND piles of scrap metal!"

"She's more than scrap!" growled Jazz as he tackled him. Devitron growled and turned to Jazz to fight. Prowl joined in too. Gadget rushed over to Safire.

"Is she okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"...I...I don't know..." Bumblebee started to get worried.

"...I...I'm...s-sorry I...I was..."

"Ssshhh, no Safire. Don't try to talk," Gadget tried to smile. She checked her over using what skills she had so far. "We...We need to get you to Ratchet..."

"But...We can't leave Prowl and Jazz..." Bumblebee protested.

"I'll call him out here... _'Gadget to Ratchet...Are you there teacher? Gadget to Ratchet please respond.'_

_'I'm here Gadget. What's wrong?'_

_'We...We were out for a nice cruise around the city... Devitron's here... He...He hurt Safire badly... We...We can't leave...' _She fired a shot at Devitron's exposed back. "Take that, slagger!"

_'Okay hang on there. I'll be right there with back up.'_

_'Please hurry...'_ Gadget voice quivered, betraying the tears she was trying to hide.

Devitron growled and reached for Bumblebee and Gadget, but Jazz stopped them. "You should be focusing your attention on us!" yelled Prowl with a good kick to Devitron's stomach plating.

"You stupid Autobots!"

"You're stupid to be out here all by yourself!" Jazz said as he kicked Devitron in the back. Devitron growled, turning to attack him. Prowl shot at him before he could hit Jazz. Ratchet raced towards them.

"...R-Ratchet..." Safire smiled weakly as he came over.

"Easy Safire. I'll fix you up."

"...I was...only trying...to help..."

"You shouldn't talk, Safire..." Gadget smiled gently at her. She just smiled weakly as Ratchet looked her over.

"We need to get her inside."

"She's that bad?"

"She's going to be okay, right?" Bumblebee added.

"She'll be fine. I have better equipment inside. She'll be safer there."

"But...**-cough-**...P-Prowl...and...Jazz..."

"They can handle it." Ratchet said.

"...But...D-Devi...tron..."

"He's no match for Prowl and Jazz together," Ratchet said as he carefully picked her up into his arms.

"...I...h-hope so..." Ratchet carried her back towards the base.

Gadget and Bumblebee followed. Safire fell asleep as they walked. "She's done nothing but give since we built her..."

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. "Even when she was an A.I. drone she had a spark of gold."

"Well...now she really DOES have a spark of gold," smiled Gadget. "The poor dear..."

"She will be good as new when I'm done fixing her." Ratchet said.

"Yeah..." smiled Bumblebee. Safire coughed up a bit of energon before cuddling closer to Ratchet in her sleep. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"She's not fatally wounded."

"I hope not," Gadget sighed as they entered the base. Bumblebee started to get worried about Jazz and Prowl. "Don't worry, Bee," Gadget smiled with a hand on his shoulder. "They'll teach that pit spawn a lesson."

"Yeah...I guess... I keep on thinking someone should had stay behind to help..."

"You're just worried about Prowl," said Ratchet. "It's the connection between protector and sparkling."

"I told him I would protect him now..."

"There will be times when he'll be fine on his own."

"I know..." Ratchet smiled as he laid Safire on a repair berth. He started her on an energon IV and got to work. He started cutting away the damaged plating.

"Why don't you two go get some energon and rest up. I should be done with her in a little while," Ratchet said, not looking up from his work.

"Okay, come on Bee." He nodded and followed Gadget out. Ratchet watched them leave a moment before going back to Safire.

At that moment, Jazz and Prowl came in. Ratchet looked up from his work and saw them. "Well, we chased Devitron away for now."

"What's wrong with the little lady?" Jazz asked worriedly. Prowl looked worried too.

"Devitron dented her pretty well, but she'll survive."

"Where's Bee and Gadget?"

"I told them to refuel and rest."

"Maybe we should do the same, Prowler."

"Yes, it seems Ratchet has his hands full. I know you'll take care of her." With that the two commanding officers left Ratchet alone again.

"...De...Devi...tron..."

"Easy Safire." Her optics slowly opened. She moaned in pain.

"...M-must...help..." she said, trying to get up.

Ratchet gently held her down. "It's okay Safire. Prowl and Jazz chased him off."

"They're...okay...?"

"They're just fine. You need to go back to sleep so I can finish patching you up."

"...Okay..." She closed her optics weakly, unable to stay awake. Ratchet gave her a sedative to make sure. He sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Ratchet soon finished. He carefully cleaned her up and checked over the work before moving her to a regular berth to rest. He went back into his office to fill out medical reports from the battle. Safire slowly onlined and sat up. "I must find Gadget and Bumblebee…" she sighed worriedly. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before getting up and leaving. She looked down the hall as the Medical Bay doors closed behind her. She reached out with her spark to find her friends and weakly ran down the hall.

* * *

Safire smiled as she reached the recreation room of the base. She saw Bumblebee and Gadget playing a nice game together. She weakly made her way over to them. "…Gadget…Bumblebee…y-you're okay…" she smiled as her intakes were shallow. She walked up to them.

"Safire? What are you doing out of Medical?" Gadget asked.

"…I…I was so worried… You two…were hurt and…I…wanted to-…" she fell forward and Bumblebee rushed to catch her.

"You still need to rest. We're alright," he said as he sat her in his lap.

"We should probably get you back. Ratchet will be upset when he finds you've left."

"…I…I hope he's not going to be angry with me…" she said, looking more upset.

"If he is, it's because he's concerned. He doesn't want you to get hurt or make injuries worse.

"Yeah, it's because he cares," smiled Bumblebee. "Let's take you back. You're not ready to be released yet." Bumblebee took her into his arms as he stood.

"We can finish our game later," smiled Gadget as she stood up too. They walked out of the Recreation Room and headed towards Medical.

* * *

Down the hall from Medical, Ratchet was searching for Safire. He was upset, but mostly worried. He had figured out it wasn't the twins again. He shook his head. _Of all the Cybertronians to leave Medical Bay early of their own opinion…_

"Oh…Ratchet…here you are. We were just on our way to Medical," said Gadget.

"Safire managed to come find us in the Recreation Room."

"She did, did she?" he asked in stern tone. Safire hid against Bumblebee as much as she could. "I was worried." Ratchet said.

"...Huh...?" Safire said, looking him in the optic.

"You're not well enough yet. I don't want you to hurt yourself further."

"I...I'm sorry... I was very worried about Gadget and Bee... I...I thought I could go find them."

"You should have told me and I could have comm. them."

"...I...I'm in trouble...aren't I...?" she said, looking down. Gadget and Bumblebee could only smiled.

"Yes, you are forbidden to leave the Medical Bay until I say so." Safire looked down a the floor sadly.

"You'll be alright, Safire. The twins get much worse a punishment," joked Gadget.

"Yeah don't be scared." Bumblebee said.

"...I'm not...just mad at myself..."

Bumblebee set her down. "It's alright. Go ahead with Ratchet. We'll come visit later maybe."

"...Okay..."

She walked over to Ratchet. He put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "See ya later, Safire. Behave yourself this time," Gadget smiled.

"Bye..."

Gadget turned and followed Bumblebee away. Ratchet looked down at Safire. "C'mon now." Safire nodded sadly and let Ratchet led her away.

* * *

Once in Medical Bay, Ratchet led Safire over to a berth. "Lie down and rest for a while." Safire sighed. She climbed up and laid down. She turned over on her side and closed her optics. She sighed heavily before falling asleep again. He did some scans and looked her over as she slept. He smiled a bit. She reminded him of Gadget when she was younger. He walked over to the other side of the Bay to organize the cabinets of supplies.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came in. "Hey Ratchet!"

"...Safire's here..." said Sideswipe.

"What do you two need? And keep it down. There's a patient trying to rest."

"She's here huh?" Sunstreaker said.

"Sunny... She's a living person now. Give her some respect." Sunstreaker just huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're a selfish slagger with no regard for anyone or anything other than yourself," Ratchet growled. "Tell me what you want or get the Pit out of my Medical Bay."

"I need new paint, look at me." Sunstreaker said.

"You come complaining from a few nicks and dings..." Ratchet growled. "What do YOU want, Sideswipe?"

"...I...I just wanted a standard to check up. I was practicing with Sunny and I just want to make sure I'm okay."

Ratchet growled and walked over to them. "Alright, get over here." Sideswipe sighed and obediently sat down on the berth.

"Me too?" Sunstreaker asked.

Ratchet just growled and then turned his attention back to Sideswipe. "I...I apologize for my brother..."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Sunstreaker!" Ratchet yelled. Sideswipe winced. Ratchet sighed and finished up Sideswipe's check up. "You're just fine, Sideswipe."

"Thanks. Is Safire okay?"

"She will be find with some more rest."

"That's good. When will she be released?"

"In one week."

"She's hurt that badly?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

"No I'm keeping her here cause she left the medical bay without my permission."

"Huh, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" smiled Sunstreaker. Sideswipe looked at his brother. "We used to make mischief all the time. Always eager to leave MedBay."

"And most of the time it was a prank gone wrong," smiled Sideswipe. Ratchet just smirked. "So...her first time disobeying you huh?" smiled Sideswipe.

Ratchet nodded. "But I sure it will be her last." he said.

"Yeah, with Gadget teaching her it will."

"Maybe not. She can make her own decisions. She might have thought it was fun to leave on her own," said Sunstreaker. Ratchet glared at them.

He smiled a bit. "Sunstreaker, you just defended her and refered to her as a person." Sunstreaker looked shock, blinked his optics.

"...So I did..." Sideswipe came over to him and put an arm around him.

"C'mon, Sunny. I'll fix you up. Let's leave Ratchet alone."

"Fine."

Sideswipe turned to leave. "Oh... I guess I need to borrow some things to do so..."

"It would be better if I did the fixing," Ratchet said seriously. "Sunstreaker, sit now. If you so much as utter anything negative or demeaning, I'll send you to the brig just the way you are."

"Alright, Ratchet," said Sideswipe. "If it's alright, I'll go ahead and go. Sorry if we were any trouble."

"YOU weren't the trouble," he said glaring at Sunstreaker.

The golden hover car twin just gulped. "Behave yourself, Sunny. I'll get us some energon for later." Sunstreaker sighed.

* * *

Two cycles later, Safire was fully recovered. Today was her first day of her punishment. She was only allowed to leave Medical Bay to sleep in her shared quarters with Gadget. She sighed heavily, dreading this cycle and the cycles to come. She went over to the energon dispenser and tried to make two cubes. "Need some help?"

"...I...I can get it..." she said as she juggled her own cube while trying to fill a new one for Ratchet. "Almost...aack!" she said as she lost hold her own cube. Ratchet caught it before it could make a mess.

"Be careful there."

"Sorry..."

Ratchet smiled and took the bigger cube she had made for him. "It's alright. I appreciate your help. Don't be afraid to ask next time. Just because your my helper, doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself."

"But..."

"It's only a punishment, not an enslavement." He set down his cube and took hers to set down too. He pat her on the helm. "You got energon on you anyway," he smiled. He took a cloth and wiped her face and hands.

"You really are nice. Why do the twins and a few others say you aren't?"

"Because those that do don't know me that well. Being the Cheif Medical Officer has it's long nights and sometimes I'm sleep deprived. I also get annoyed when everyone comes in with the same reckless injuries. Like Sunstreaker for example..." Ratchet sighed. "They only know me as the grumpy, angry medic with a short fuse."

"They should get to see the real you."

"Some of them do, some don't. I do my best. I don't let them get to me though. I only care about the opinions of those who care about me. You should do the same," Ratchet smiled.

"I will." Safire said with a smile.

"Now, the first order of business is to fuel up," Ratchet said as he handed her, her energon cube.

Safire smiled. "Then what?"

"Then you can help me organize all the cabinets and the supply closet." Safire's purple optics widened as she looked at the expansive medical bay.

"...Ohh..." she sighed heavily.

"I said HELP," he replied taking a drink of his cube. "That doesn't mean, All By Yourself, Safire."

"It's still...so big..."

"Well it has to be just in case." She sighed and started to drink her cube. Ratchet smiled and started with his as well.

Safire observed the Medical Bay as she drank. "There sure are a lot of berths. It would be sad if really needed them."

"Yes, we are in a war." Safire sighed, shivering a bit. She knew Miss Silvia had been released by now.

"You okay?"

"...Sorry... I was just remembering what happened to Miss Silvia. I'm still new to this concept of war. I...I'm still scared..."

"It's okay to be scared."

"But I know I shouldn't be. What helps you?"

"I think of the peace we're fighting for. I think of the innocent neutrals and Autobots. Most importantly, I think of Optimus and my friends that I hold close to my spark," the CMO smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I think of my family."

"Family?"

"Prime, my friends, Gadget, Jack, and YOU. You're all my family."

"Really?"

"Of course," he smiled.

Safire happily finished her cube with a smile and so did Ratchet. They exchanged smiles. "Now what do we do with the empty ones?"

"There should be a washer next to the dispenser. Just place them inside and I'll show you were to put them when they're clean."

Safire nodded and did as told. She came back over. "Where should I start with organizing?"

"Let's start with the supply closet. That way, when we need to restock supplies, we'll know where things are."

"Okay," Safire said. So, the two got busy organizing the supply closet.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz came in to see how things were going and get regular checks ups from the battle with Devitron a few days ago. "Hey Ratch!" Jazz said with a smile.

"Ratchet, where are you?" Prowl asked as the two mechs walked further into Medical.

"We're back here."

"Oh..." smiled Jazz as he went back towards the supply closet. Ratchet emerged to talk to them. Safire decided to try and move supplies on some high shelves on her own. She moved some solvents aside and tried to get a few down to check how much was in them.

"...I've...almost...got them... If I just...step down this...WA-AAHHH!" she yelled as she fell from the high shelves, dumping some of the solvents on her. "...Ohh..." she grumbled. "I'm such a klutz..." Embarrassment showed on her face as she weakly tried to clean up the mess.

"Everything alright in there, Safire?" Ratchet asked.

"...Yes...!"

"You're sure?" he asked, hearing the stress in her voice.

"...I'm sure...!"

"As I was saying, let's get you over to a berth and I'll check you over."

"You can go first Prowler." Jazz said.

"Alright," Prowl said as he took a seat.

"How's your amour?" Ratchet said.

"It feels alright," Prowl said. Ratchet checked the seams anyway.

"Well, it seems your armor is starting to fuse nicely with your original frame."

"That's good." Prowl said.

"Yeah..." agreed Jazz.

"You're good to go now, Prowl. Jazz?" Said mech smiled and came over to sit where Prowl was. Prowl smiled.

"RATCHET!" Safire squeaked from the supply closet. She had finished cleaning up the solvent mess and was putting away the containers she had on the shelf. In doing so, she had noticed the solvents starting to eat away at her paint. She had stinging pain all over and her paint was coming off. "Something's wrong!" she freaked.

"Calm down, what happened?" Ratchet replied as he rushed back over to the supply closet. "What did you spill?" he asked worriedly.

"Well..." She tried to think calmly at what she had just been organizing. "I know there were some cleaners for dissenfecting a wound and a few others. I...I don't really know..." she sighed worriedly.

"Let me see." He carefully took hold of her and led her out of the supply closet. He did some scans and looked at the colors of the chemicals. "There were definitely some dissenfectants and a can of paint remover. What were you doing handling the nitric acid I use for cleaning up energon?"

"...Tr-trying to move it..."

"Well, the combination of what you spilled is what's causing the problem. You've got a nasty concotion all over you. And by cleaning up the mess yourself, that only added to it."

"...I... I'm really sorry... I was just...doing what I was told to do..." She started to cry, both from pain and embarrassment. "...I should have asked...for help..."

"It's alright," he said gently. "Accidents happen. Let's get you to the wash racks."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. I'm glad you're not seriously injured. I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't ask for help, but you're spark was in the right place. If you'll excuse me," he said to Prowl and Jazz as he walked out of Medical with Safire.

"Sure Ratch!" Jazz said with a smile.

"I hope she'll be alright," sighed Prowl. Safire was almost sobbing as they entered the wash racks.

"It's okay we'll get it off." Ratchet said.

"...I know..." she sniffled. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. He led her underneath the flow. The chemicals started to flow down the drain. She sniffled and whimpered as he carefully got into her seams and joints with a rag. He stopped, switching the flow to cleaning fluid before using the rag again.

"I'm almost done."

"...I know..."

Ratchet smiled at her as he turned the flow back to rinse. "It's alright. Like I said, accidents happen. You're sorry and the mess is cleaned up. Don't worry about it." She sniffled and nodded. He turned off the flow and led her out. "Let's get you dried off and back to MedBay."

"...Kay..." He smiled and rubbed her on the helm. He lead her to the dryer area.

Safire constantly rubbed her optics to stop the tears as she dried off. She took a deep intake as he led her back to Medical. "You know," he smiled as he pulled her closer in an embrace, "you remind me of Gadget when she was your age."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled. "She made mistakes too. She'd get upset and embarrassed about them as well." Safire smiled a bit. Ratchet smiled back at her. Ratchet soon finished drying Safire off. "C'mon, let's get back to the others."

"Okay." He put an arm around her and led her down the hall back to Medical.

"You okay?" Jazz asked when they came back.

"Yeah, I am now." Jazz smiled.

"You're quite the diligent helper," Prowl smiled. Safire smiled a bit.

"C'mon, Safire, let's finish up the supply closet. Let ME handle the higher shelves this time." The little blue femme blushed deeply.

"We can see you're busy. We'll get outta yer way," said Jazz.

"Make sure you come back. I still haven't checked you out, Jazz."

"I'll bring him back later," said Prowl. "C'mon, Jazz."

"Later Ratch!" The two left and Safire turned her attention back to her task at hand.

"We're completely out of sedative and two other medicines."

"Alright. Once we finish here, you can help me make more."

"You synthesize and mix them here?"

"Not all of them. Some are specially made and I have to order them."

"From a supply store?"

"Sometimes…there… I'm finished. How about you?"

"Yeah. The last liter of solution is in it's place," she said as she pushed a bottle into its place on the shelf. Ratchet couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, let's make up some more solutions," Ratchet said as he led her over to a special counter.

"Okay."

Ratchet went back into the supply closet and got the chemicals he needed. He set them on the counter along with the empty containers. "Alright..."

"So how do we mix them?"

"First, get a measuring cup from the cabinet."

"Okay." Safire said as she went to the cabinet. She reached into the cabinet and produce two measuring cups and a graduated cylinder. "Now what?"

"Alright. Let's do the sedative first. It's very delicate."

"Okay."

"Now, it's one quart of the blue one, two cups of the pink one, and two quarts of the clear one."

"...Okay... one quart of the blue one...or was it two?"

"Just one, you can't over dose on the mix. It's a sensitive solution, sedative."

"What would happen it was over dose?"

"Then the sedative either wouldn't work, or it would kill."

"Oh my! Better be careful then." She carefully measured and poured the first chemical slowly into the proper container. Ratchet smiled again as he watch her. She set the cup down and rinsed it out. Then she took the graduated cylinder and measured the next chemical. "Is this right?" she asked.

Ratchet nodded. "That's correct." Safire happily finished mixing the sedative. "Congratulations, Safire."

Safire smiled happily. "What's next?" she asked.

"Let's mix up the medication for surface injuries."

"How does that go?"

"Three liters of the blue, one of the green, and a half cup of clear."

"Okay." Ratchet watched her mix it and pour it all on her own.

"You are doing very well."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright! I'm ready for the last one." Ratchet smiled at her again.

"Alright, this is another delicate balance since this medication is for more serious injuries. It takes an exact quart an one half of the blue. It takes an exact half a cup of the red. The final mix is two special ingredients. I need to get them from the supply closet."

"Can I get them?"

"They're on the high shelf you tried to reach earlier. I'll have to get them. Sit tight until I come back out."

"Okay..."

Ratchet came back out a bit too quickly. "Well...looks like I'm taking you on a trip."

"Huh?"

"We're out of what we need to make the last one. I need a few other things as well. Let's get cleaned up and go." Ratchet helped her set the chemicals aside and wash her hands.

"Where we are going?"

"Into Iacon. There's a medical supply store that has what I need."

"Okay."

Ratchet smiled. "Alright, let's go." Safire smiled happily. She LOVED the city. Ratchet smiled at her excitible nature. Once the two were outside the base, they transformed. She hovered behind him.

They landed and walked through the heart of the city. Little did they know Starscream was following them. He thought Safire was more than a pile of scrap and junk. He knew Megatron thought along the same lines as well. Starscream was masked as a neutral, walking feet behind them out of sight. He wanted to study her for his own personal gain. She survived without a spark, dying as a drone. And now she was living and breathing? "Alright, here we are. The mech inside knows me." They walked inside and the chime rang.

"Hello, welcome-... Ratchet! How you doing these cycles?"

"Oh, I've been fine."

"The base doing well?"

"Yep, keeping them healthy and functioning."

"That's good to hear. I know you didn't come here to see me."

"I need a few chemicals and supplies I'm out of."

"Alright, let's see what you need."

"Hello," smiled Safire.

"Well well well, who's this little femme you've got with you?"

"Her name is Safire. She's my helper today."

"Oh. Nice to meet you little lady."

"You too," she smiled. "I left Medical Bay early without doctor's orders so I'm helping for a few days as punishment."

"Oh, so you're a trouble maker hmm?" he smiled.

"Well I…"

"She was eager to get back to her friends and see if they were alright."

"So I see," the mech smiled again.

"…I…I'm very close to them…" she smiled shyly and nervously.

_Only because they are your creators… You are a product of their scientific tinkerings, nothing more._ Starscream watched from the window, growing more intrigued as he watched her.

"Well, I've got everything. Take what you need. I'll be in the back if you need anything." Safire examined the store curiously. She looked at everything on all the shelves.

"Here, hold these for me," Ratchet said as he handed her a small pile of supplies.

"Okay…" she said as she juggled the pile. "Got it…"

"I need both hands to hold the chemicals I need."

"Alright." She looked around a little, but she wasn't completely interested. Gadget would have been like a sparkling in a sweet shop. Safire smiled as she thought of her friend/creator. She would LOVE it in here. She would love all this stuff.

"Safire, I'm ready to go now."

"Okay. I bet Gadget would love this place."

"I brought her when she had first started her training," he smiled. "I couldn't keep her hands off of anything." Safire smiled as they went up to the counter to pay.

"Ready to go? My you WERE out of some things."

"Thanks a lot, Safeguard. Feel free to come visit. You're always welcome among the Autobots."

"I don't want to get involved. I'm only interested in helping others."

"Safeguard, that's your name," Safire said.

"Sure is. You can count on me for anything you might need."

"I'm sure. You're nice."

"Yeah, but you can be stubborn too."

"Oh, Ratchet. We go way back. You know I'll NEVER join those stupid 'Cons."

"I know, Safe. Just be careful."

"Take care, Ratchet."

"I will, Safeguard."

"You take care too, Safire. You're a sweet little Autobot. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you."

"It won't. I have family to take care of me." Safeguard could only smile as they left. As they headed back, Safire saw a book and hobby store. She stopped and stared with a childish gleam in her optics.

"Safire…Safire what are you-…"

"Can we go inside? Please Ratchet? I mean…I know I'm on punishment but…"

"You've done well enough today. Besides, you had good intentions when you left Medical on your own."

"So I can go in?"

"Yes, you can go in," he smiled widely.

"YES!" she squealed excitedly. She handed him the supplies carefully before running inside. Ratchet could only laugh at her. She reminded him of Gadget a lot. He never had a daughter, but Gadget was the closest thing to one. "Oh…Ratchet, did you want to come in with me?" Safire asked as she came back out.

"No…it's alright. You can buy whatever you'd like and take as long as you'd like. I'll just wait here."

_Slag!_ Starscream cursed. _That pitspawn of a medic is standing guard…How can I get her now?_ Safire and Ratchet were still very much unaware of Starscream. He just looked like a flyer walking around the city.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 12

Ratchet waited for almost two joors. He went inside the store to check on her. "Safire, it's getting late into the afternoon. Safire?"

"Oh, I'm almost done," she said as she came forward from a back row of models and trinkets. "Sorry…I got lost in all these amazing books and items."

"It's alright. We should get back soon. It's late into the afternoon and we need to refuel soon."

"Oh, alright. I'll just finish looking at a few things and I'll be ready to pay."

"You know what, I'll go to Miss Silvia's and get us some energon for the way home."

"She's open already? She was only released a deca-cycle (week) ago."

"HeatSpot is helping her until she feels well enough to do it on her own. Besides, you be amazed how quickly Grapple and Hoist can rebuild a building."

"Oh…that's great. I'll meet you at the pub then," she smiled. Ratchet smiled back as he left. Starscream grinned and waited for the right moment. He watched Safire and the other Cybertronians in the store as Ratchet kept getting further down the street. He waited until Safire had paid and started to exit. He took off his disguise and pounced on her, snatching her up. "RATCHET!" she screamed.

"Silence you drone!" he yelled as he transformed, locking her into his cockpit.

"Help me please!" she cried, muffled from the take off and the glass of the cockpit. Starscream flew off into atmosphere of the planet, rushing back to the Decepticon base. Ratchet got a bad feeling in his spark as he entered Miss Silvia's pub. He immediately turned right back out the door.

"Safire? Safire! Where are you?" he called as he ran back. He found her pile of the medical supplies mixed with a few books and a broken model of Cybertron and its moons. A broken music player and CD were there as well. "SAFIRE!" He looked around frantically for her.

"You looking for that powder blue little youngling?" the shop owner asked as he came out. "I saw some flying jet fly off with her. I think he might have had a Decepticon symbol on his wings. I'm not sure."

"Starscream… That slagger!"

"Hey, take it easy."

"How can I?" he shouted. He picked up the items she dropped and stored them as he transformed. He raced off back to base. _How could I have let this happen?_

* * *

Prowl and Jazz were talking to Optimus when Ratchet came back. "Hey Ratch, where's Safire?" Jazz asked when he saw him.

He just sighed sadly and grumbled, cursing Starscream under his breath. "Prime, we need to talk ALONE."

"Ratchet what is it that you can't say in front of me and Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"And you never answered my question. Where's Safire? She was with ya and now she's not." Ratchet sighed.

"C'mon, something's got you upset and I think it has to do with Safire missing. Let's go talk in my office," Optimus said as he put an arm around the medic to lead him away.

"Wait for us!" Jazz said until Prowl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why ya stop me?"

"I believe if we are there it will just make Ratchet more upset. Optimus will tell us soon."

"Nothing upsets the Doc Bot. I think he's hiding the real reason she isn't here. I want some answers..."

"Jazz..."

"I'm just as worried about her!"

"So am I Jazz, but I think the reason he wanted to talk to Optimus alone is because he doesn't want us to get even more worried."

"...But..."

"Jazz, if he's this upset about what happened, you pressuring him will only make it worse."

"I guess ya right."

Prowl only smiled. "Let's wait in the Recreation Room."

"Okay."

* * *

In Prime's office. Optimus was speechless in disbelief. "...I...I should just submit my resignation now... How could I have been so careless!"

"It wasn't your fault Ratchet. You had no idea Starscream was following the both of you."

"I should have known! I should sense something wasn't right. I shouldn't have left her alone!"

"If it were Gadget or Wheeljack, would you feel the same?"  
"...No... They're both capable of defending themselves."

"Then it has nothing to do with you leaving her alone. You had no idea Starscream wanted her for any reason."

"But she was under MY supervision!"

"Ratchet...I'm not letting you beat yourself up over this. You are NOT resigning, I won't allow it. Sitting here arguing about who's fault it is isn't going to save her or bring her back. We need to move now if she has any chance of getting back home safely and in one piece." Ratchet sighed heavily. "I'll get Ironhide involved and we'll go."

"What about Prowl and Jazz?"

"We're going to go tell them together."

"...Right..." Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and the two left his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Decepticon Headquarters, Starscream came before Megatron. Safire was whimpering, shaking, and crying. He held her in his grip with a fabric muzzle around her. "Look who I have, Lord Megatron."

"Ah, you brought the piece of scrap. Good. It seems I can rely on you for something," he grinned.

"Kneel before Lord Megatron!" Starscream demanded as he pushed Safire to her knees. Safire whimpered.

She was forced to bow. "Amazing...how you live..." Megatron spoke softly in his creepy, chilling voice. "Now, tell me how you did it."

"...I...I don't know..." She knew it was Primus, the creator of all Cybertronian life. There was nothing else that could give life like him.

"There are other ways to find out, Lord Megatron."

"...Yes...but I want answers first..."

"...I...It wasn't science... It...It was Primus... H-he...spoke to me..."

"Primus, she says." Starscream said with a huff.

"A miracle of science..." smiled Megatron. "Go then. Go examine your new specimen. Report all your findings to me. You may be of use to me, young one...if you survive..." Starscream couldn't help but smile. Safire whimpered some more as Starscream dragged her away.

* * *

She was lead to his lab. He closed and locked the doors to his private laboratory. He released Safire of her bonds. She immediately tried to escape. "Somebody help me!"

"Be quiet, no one can help you now." Starscream sneered. She broke into sobs. He grabbed her and strapped her to his work table.

"My friends will come!"

"There may not be anything left," Starscream laughed.

"You, you monster!"

"Be quiet!" he said as he cut open her throat and removed her vocalizer. She could not audibly yell in pain, but she still showed all the physical signs. Starscream laughed. To see her suffer with out the annoyance of hearing her. "Let's see what makes you tick, shall we?" She tried to squirm against the restraints to no avail. "Fool...you are mine now..." He laughed. He forced her head up and disabled her moter relays. He loved her look of fear as smirked down at her. Tears still flowed down her face. He forced open her chest and examined it. He saw her working spark. "So it's true..." He hooked up diagnostics to it to study it. "Fascinating..."

He let the diagnostics gather information for him as he moved to her head. He took off her helm and opened up her processor. The tears flowed more steadily, even though she couldn't audibly cry or fight back. He slowly picked apart the memory chips and analyzed them. "Interesting." Safire hoped the others will find her soon. "Such mushy memories... It seems those two Autobot scraplings built you..." Safire looked up at him fearfully, hoping he wouldn't hurt them. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not after them. YOU are most important to me," he smirked. He went back into her processor and analyzed the data there. "So...it seems you still have some basic programming from your drone state. This can be useful." He started to block, erase, and reformat some things. He closed her up and put her helmet back on. He closed her chest up. He fixed her motor relays and restored her vocalizer. "Stand up." Safire was unsure but slowly did so. "State your name."

"...My name is... I am unit S 01."

Starscream smiled. "Good. Now who do you obey?"

"You, my master."

"Good, now who is your enemy?"

"...The...The Autobots... But...why do I wear their insignia?"

"Because you are a spy."

"Spy?"

"Yes. I just brought you back from a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes. You were at the Autobot city of Iacon. I've retrieved the information you brought me."

"Oh, I see. What is my next task?"

"Come, we must report to Megatron."

"Yes master." Starscream smirked as he led her back to Megatron.

* * *

Back at Iacon, Gadget got a horrible feeling in her spark. "Is something wrong Gadget?" Wheeljack asked.

"...Safire...I...I felt pain...and now...I barely feel anything."

"I hope nothing is wrong, I know she's been with Ratchet all day."

"I hope not either." Ratchet came in very sadly. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz were behind him. Ironhide waited out in the hall. "Ratchet? What's wrong? Where's Safire?"

"...S-Starscream...he...he took her."

"Oh..." Wheeljack sighed. "Are YOU okay?"

"...Not really... I... I left her at a store to go get some energon for us. Starscream...he must...must have followed us... He took her as soon as I walked away..."

Gadget got angry and upset. "...NO! You! YOU!" she screamed as she came over to Ratchet. Ratchet stood his ground, ready for the rage of the young femme. She hugged him tightly. "You must feel so badly... It wasn't your fault..."

"You're...not mad at me?"

"...No, teacher... If I'm mad at anyone, it's Starscream. I'm sorry..." she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Where is Bumblebee?" Prowl asked when he didn't see his creation in the room.

"I'm not sure," Gadget said. Prowl started to get worried.

"Gadget!" shouted a familiar voice "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked up at Bumblebee. "Starscream took Safire. He's done something to her."

"When are we going to get going? We shouldn't be standing around talking," Ironhide said as he came into Wheeljack's room.

"Prime sir?" Prowl said as he looked towards Optimus.

"Let's go."

"Us too?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I think it's best you two stay here," Prowl said.

"But why?"

"It might be dangerous," said Ironhide.

"Besides, this is a very tricky rescue mission. We don't want your emotions clouding your judgement. We want both of you AND Safire to be safe. We'll bring her back as soon as we can," smiled Optimus.

"Okay..."

The group smiled at them and they left. Ratchet turned to them and put a hand on Gadget's shoulder. "I'll bring her back, I promise." Gadget nodded.

Wheeljack came up to them. "Let's go get some energon and wait together in the Recreation Room."

* * *

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Megatron was pleased. _**"She's finished Megatron. It seems she really has a working spark. A miracle indeed."**_

_**"You have done will with your new toy..."**_ "You have done well, my loyal spy." Safire kneeled down to show her respects. "Rise," he smiled. _**"Starscream, can your reprogramming be redone to create more?"**_

_**"Yes, Lord Megatron. I had planned on copying her exactly to make more soldiers."**_

_**"Good."**_ "You are an excellent spy, my dear. Please continue on your way. You are both dismissed."

"Come along, S 01."

"Yes master." Starscream led her back to his lab. "...Are the Autobots...my enemies?" she asked as she followed him. A small bit of her original self was pushing in on her processor.

"Of course they are." Starscream said "You are a spy. You were made to interact with them and feel part of them. You are NOT one of them. They are our sparked enemies."

"Why is that?"

"Because Megatron's rule is absolute. Prime and his Autobots fight to rule this planet. Megatron fights to keep the peace and maintain order."

"...You lie!"

"WHAT?" he barked, grabbing her arm.

"...I'm so sorry, Master. A glitch of my processor. I understand. Megatron is law."

"That's better." Safire smiled as they entered the laboratory again. "Come this way, I'll show where you're staying."

"Yes master." He brought her over to a cot that was set up in a corner. Safire examined the area. It seemed alright to her. "Have I always stayed with you?"

"Ever since you came to us, Megatron assigned you to me. Unfortunately, with so many of us soldiers, this space was the best I could do."

"Okay."

"Why don't you get some rest? You've had a busy day."

"Yes master." She laid down on the cot and slowly fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he moved her to the work table again. He carefully removed her helm and started to put stronger bypasses on her memory. He linked her up to a computer to analyze and copy her processor.

"We don't want that to happen again." he said to himself.

"My father told me you captured the little droid."

"What do you want, Devitron? She does not concern you."

"She concerns me plenty when that little bug helped make her."

"Not unless Megatron informs me directly. Need I remind you I'm second in command. She is between me and Lord Megatron. You are just annoying me."

"You may be second but Megatron is MY father and he has every right to tell me of these things."

"I doubt he's told you everything and that's the way I'm keeping it, youngling." Starscream made quick work of creating nine copies of Safire's processor. He removed most of her personality components from the copies before storing them away in a secret folder. "Do NOT interfere with my work."

"Very well, but I'll be back."

"No you won't. This is my personal laboratory!" Red optics glared at him before Devitron turned and stomp out of the room. Starscream sighed irritably. "Stupid youngling..." He unplugged her from the computer and closed her back up, placing her back on the cot. He went into the supply area of his lab and started sorting together parts for nine more drones.

* * *

Meanwhile the small group of Autobots headed towards the Decepticon base. "I hope we can get to her in time." Prowl said.

"Me too..." Ratchet sighed.

"I'm just ready to disintegrate some 'Cons."

"Autobots, let's move in. We're getting close to their base."

"Right Prime."

* * *

Back in Starscream's lab, said mech had nine pairs of arms and legs with empty chassis lying next to them. He was making quick work of drone bodies, having much more engineering and scientific experience. Megatron busted in to Starscream's lab. "Starscream! Are your little toys ready? The Autobots are on their way. Your new drone army would be perfect to use against them."

"I'm almost done, Lord Megatron."

"Good. Be ready. Send the original out with them."

"Of course."

"Let see how Prime will handle this."

"Yes...let's see how this will work."

"I'll expect you within the hour, Starscream."

"I will be ready within that time. By the way, could you please keep you son away from my lab. I don't want his curiosity to cause problems with my work."

"I will try but some day he will take my place as leader of the Decepticons, remember that Starscream."

"I mean only the deepest respects, my Lord."

"Very well. I will keep him out of your way, but if I want him involved I do not need your permission."

"As you wish my Lord." Megatron left with a smile. Starscream got back to work, putting the drone bodies together. When he was done he went over to wake up Safire.

"What's wrong, master?"

"Megatron has a new mission for you."

"I see." He led her over to the waiting drones. They had just been uploaded with her programming.

"These are your soldiers to command."

"Mine?"

"Yours. They are programmed to listen to me and Megatron as well."

"Thank you, Master Starscream," she bowed.

"Come, the Autobots must be here by now."

"Right. Soldiers! Rise!" The drones stood and followed her out of the laboratory. The group walked down the hall and met up with Megatron and the others at the entrance to the base.

"The Autobots are here. Let's destroy them!" yelled Megatron as the Decepticons rushed out to meet the rescue team.

"Soldiers, you have your orders! Follow me into battle! We must destroy the Autobots!" Safire cried as she rushed in behind.

* * *

"Autobots! Prepare for battle! Remember, rescuing Safire is our main priority!"

"I'm gonna blast my way through!" Ironhide cried as he rushed in. Ratchet fought off the oncoming waves of Decepticons, but he spent most of his energy looking for Safire.

"Safire! Safire where are you?" He didn't know if she would be in the heat of this battle or just inside the base. He knew he had to work his way inside because she was most likely locked away in Starscream's lab. "Safire!" Safire was fighting among the Decepticon troops as she heard her name. She stopped fighting and froze. The drones did as well, strongly connected to her by programming. Memories broke free and rushed before her.

"…R-Ra…Ratchet…?" She growled and held her head, as did the drones.

"What! What's happening?" Starscream yelled as he noticed. He ran over to Safire and smacked her over the head. "S 01, what is your glitch!"

"…I…I'm sorry master," she said as she shook her head. She rushed forward and started shooting at Jazz and Prowl. The other drones started shooting at the others.

"Is that… no way…"

"Jazz…you're probably seeing things. It could easily be a battle drone."

"No…look!"

"…It can't be… Why would she be… They've done something to her."

"Stupid Cons!" Jazz yelled shooting through the chaos.

"Jazz wait! You can't just-…!"

"Die Autobot!" yelled Safire as she tackled Jazz.

"Safire stop it! It's me!"

"Safire, whatever they've done to you, you have to fight it," Prowl said as he tried to help.

"…Pr-Prowl…? J-Jazz…? Ahhhh!" The drones froze, some of them falling over. "Noo! I must…destroy you!" The drones began to fight again.

"Safire!" Ratchet yelled as he saw the commotion going on and rushed over.

"…Autobots…destroy…them…" The drones started to twitch and fall over, becoming nothing but scrap.

"NO!" Starscream yelled. "My slave! My army!"

"I don't think so punk!" yelled Ironhide as he shot at him. Optimus was focused on keeping Megatron and his son busy.

"…Safire…" Jazz said as he held Safire tightly. "Ya don't wanna do this… I know you…"

"I…I…I don't…know…!"

"Safire, you can beat it. Come on…"

"I…I…" She fell unconscious onto Jazz from the overload. The drone copies lay useless on the ground, some trampled by the battle.

"Decepticons, we've won. Let's retreat!" Devitron growled and the troops followed Megatron inside.

"I will have my revenge for this…" Starscream hissed as he limped away.

"Safire!" Ratchet yelled as he came over and took her into his arms. Jazz sat up and watched him look her over worriedly.

"Will she be alright?" Prowl asked.

"…She'll be fine. I have some work to do when we get back. Thank Primus she's alright," he sighed as he carefully stood with her. "Let's go." Jazz sighed heavily n worry as the small group of Autobots headed over to Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet?"

"Mission accomplished. Safire's secure."

"Let's move out. Back to base," the Prime said as he transformed and drove off. Ironhide and Prowl followed. Ratchet slowly walked after them, cradling Safire.

"…I never…never let this happen with Gadget…ever… Even when she would run off and get lost… We could always find her before something bad happened…"

"Ratch…" Jazz started as he put a hand on the CMO's shoulder. "It wasn't yer fault. Starscream saw an opportunity and he took it. You were bein' responsible and careful. Ya only went down the street. 'Sides, Safire ain't Gadget. She's not yer daughter so you don't have complete responsibility for her. She wanted to-…"

"Shut up, Jazz," Ratchet practically growled as he whipped around. "As Chief Medical Officer I have 'complete responsibility' over EVERYONE. I'm responsible for what happens to them. I let her out of my sight for a moment… Now… Now she's damaged because of me…"

"Look…if yer upset cause of what Gadget's gonna say, don't be. She already forgave ya for losing Safire in the first place. Why are you beatin' yourself up so badly about her? She's alright now."

"Because it could have been Gadget! Or Wheeljack! Or anyone else! I…I couldn't live with myself if it happened again! Safire's practically a sparkling!"

"…Yer…Yer afraid no one's gonna trust ya anymore? That this scars your reputation?"

"…I…I've seen what mistakes and 'accidents' can do…" Jazz put both his hands on the medic's shoulders.

"Listen, Doc Bot… This ain't gonna change anything. Ya we're in a war now, but so what? We're all family and the Autobots are strong. We're stronger because we support each other and fight for peace and love. Yer the best medic we got and probably the best we'll ever have. Nobody's gonna think any less of ya, 'specially not me or Prowler. I know Gadget and Bee are probably waitin' for us to bring the little lady home. They'll be expectin' you to fix her up good as new too. Come on, Ratch, let's go home. We're fallin' behind," Jazz added with a smile. Ratchet turned around to see Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl far ahead of them.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Could you load her up?"

"Of course." Ratchet handed Safire over to Jazz and transformed. Jazz carefully laid Safire inside. He waited for Ratchet to secure her inside and close the hatch before transforming. The two raced ahead to catch up with Optimus and the others.

* * *

Back at base, Bumblebee and Gadget were waiting for them anxiously. "Is everyone alright?" Gadget asked as Optimus and the group came up to them.

"Yeah, where's Safire?" Bumblebee asked.

"With Ratchet," Optimus said as he looked towards him and Jazz.

Jazz transformed and took Safire out of Ratchet. The medic transformed and took her from the third in command. Bumblebee looked very worried. "...Is...Is she okay...?" Gadget asked.

"She'll be fine little red," Jazz smiled. Ratchet walked down the hall towards Med Bay.

"Thanks for rescuing her." Bumblebee said.

"She's one of us." Prowl said. Ratchet didn't answer but kept walking. "Why don't we go into the rec room so Ratchet can fix her up?"

"But...I...Safire..." Gadget sighed, as she tried to follow.

"She'll be okay. Ratchet will fix her up."

"Go on, Gadget. She's in good hands. I have a feeling Ratchet wants to deal with this on his own," Optimus said as put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on a nice hot cup of sweet energon will help." Prowl said.

"...Alright..." Prowl smiled and lead the two younger bots towards the rec room.

* * *

In Medical Bay, Ratchet laid Safire down on a work table. "I'm so sorry Safire..." He carefully took of her helm and hooked up her processor to a computer. He worked on sorting through everything and reversing the damage. "...Starscream..." he growled. He finished and put her helm back together. He hooked her up to a diagnostic line and started patching the damage she had taken in battle. Ratchet just hoped Safire would forgive him. He cleaned her up and moved her over to a patient berth to finish her recharge. "...I only hope you'll forgive me for what happened..."

"...R-Ratchet...?" He looked over at her from cleaning up. "...Where...Where am I...?"

"Easy Safire, you're in the medical bay."

"...Medical Bay...I...I'm home..." she said with a weak sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Safire..."

"For what?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"If I didn't take you out with me Starscream would had never captured you..."

"That wasn't your fault. Oh no! My things!" she yelled, trying to get off the berth.

"It's okay Safire they are safe here."

"Really?" she said, sitting back down.

"Really," he smiled. He took them off of the shelve he had set them on. "I...I'm sorry but the model got broken and a few of the books were damaged."

"...Oh...the model..." she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I took everything because I knew you'd want them. I can fix the model for you."

"You would do that?"

"Because I want too."

Safire smiled and reached out, hugging him. "There's nothing to forgive. Thanks for rescuing me." She started to cough and felt dizzy.

"You should take it easy and lie down. You're not well yet."

"But I'm not tired."

"No but you are still healing."

"Is reading considered resting?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ratchet said with a smile.

Safire smiled. "Then can I have one of my new books please?"

"Okay, which one you want?"

"The story book." Ratchet smiled and gave her her book.

She smiled and lay down, reading it. "I'll come check on you later. I should go report to the others. Just contact me if you need anything."

"...Okay, I will..." Ratchet smiled and turned down the lights but left the ones around her berth on so she could read. He let the Medical Bay doors close behind him.

* * *

As Prowl sat with Bumblebee, he thought about Safire. He would have been even more upset than Ratchet if it had been Bumblebee captured by Starscream. He looked at his creation slowly drinking his energon he had given him. "What's wrong, Prowl?"

"It's nothing little one." Prowl said.

"You sure?"

Prowl smiled at him. "I'm sure."

"What should we do now?"

"Why don't I take you out? We haven't had any bonding time since you've grown."

"Really Prowl?"

"Really, Bumblebee. My work is done for the day." Bumblebee couldn't help but smile. Prowl smiled back. "As soon as you finish, we'll go."

"Okay," smiled Bumblebee. The two smiled at each other as they sipped their energon.

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. Prowl smiled and stood up.

"Let me just set the cubes in the washer," he said as he took both empty cubes.

"Here, let me help." Prowl smiled at him.

The two set their cubes into the washer to be cleaned. "Shall we?" Prowl smiled.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Bumblebee just smiled happily as he rested his head on Prowl's shoulder. "I'm glad we can spend time together. I miss it."

"Same here." Prowl said. So, the two left the Recreation Room and headed out. Bumblebee still wondered where Prowl was taking him. "Let's go for a drive first," Prowl said as he transformed.

"Okay." Bumblebee said with a smile as the transformed too. Prowl smiled and drove off into the city. Bumblebee followed after him. "What was Praxus like?" Bumblebee asked.

"Why ask that now Bee?" Prowl asked.

"I was just wondering. I never saw the gardens..."

"...Oh... They...They were quite beautiful..."

"Did you go there a lot with your mom and dad?"

"Well..." Prowl sighed.

"Didn't they love you? What's wrong?" Prowl slowed down a bit. "Prowlie?"

"It's nothing..." Prowl said.

"Your parents loved you, right?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that."

"Guess?" Bumblebee asked sadly.

"...I...I had...a birth defect and it was hard growing up. My mother was very excepting and caring. My father...well...he tried..."

"It can't be that bad."

"...Oh...my father loved me... He had a hard time understanding at first..."

"What happen to them?"

"I think...I think they died when the Decepticons attacked Praxus but I'm not sure..."

"Well, maybe that's where we should go. It will help you feel better."

"...But there is nothing left of Praxus..."

"But it could help you feel better."

"...Alright... We can head that way..." Bumblebee smiled. The two then drove towards the direction of Praxus. Bumblebee looked at the scenery as they drove along. Prowl was still a bit unsure as they drove. The scenery turned to destruction and decimation as they continued. "...It was very beautiful once..." Prowl spoke softly.

"...It...It's so sad..."

"Yeah..."

Two vehicles were headed towards them. They transformed and stood guard. "Who are you two? This place is off limits." One spoke.

Prowl recognized them. "...Mom...? ...Dad...?" he spoke quietly.

"Are you friend or foe?" the male asked.

"We're Autobots." Bumblebee said.

"Oh..." said the femme. "Relax, Shadow. They won't hurt us."

"We can't be too careful, Crosswire." the mech said "Deceptions destroyed our city." Prowl pulled back unsure now if they should have come. Sure he was happy to see his parents alive but with his new look he was unsure if they will recognize him.

"Welcome to Praxus, or at least what's left of it," said Crosswire.

"Why are you two all the way out here anyways?" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to see Praxus." Bumblebee said "My guardian always told me how beautiful it was, and the gardens."

"...I see..." sighed Shadow. "There is nothing left of the gardens, I'm sorry to say..."

Prowl held back some more. "Let's go Bee..." he said "We'll go back into Iacon."

"But why? We just got here?"

"...Prowl...? Prowl dear, is that you...?"

"There's no way, Cross. Our son was in a femme frame."

"Prowlie, what are they talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's nothing Bee, let's go." Prowl said.

"No! Please stay..."

"Please Prowlie? Can't we stay?"

_It is you_ smiled Crosswire as she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Bee. Optimus might need us back at base."

Shadow sensed that Prowl did not want certain secrets revealed. "You know what? I can take the youngling on a tour around here. He's so anxious to stay. I can show him around."

"I don't know..." Prowl said, unsure.

"It'll be alright. We're one of the few mechs left here. I can protect him from any harm."

"Very well..."

"Thank you so much Prowl!" smiled Bumblebee.

"Come on youngling, I'll show you around."

"Okay." Prowl didn't transform until Shadow had taken him a mile or so down the road.

He stretches his doorwings and Crosswire came closer to him. "Prowl?"

"...Hi mother..."

She hugged him tightly. "I missed you soo much! You look so mechly now," she smiled.

"The Autobots CMO did it for me."

"That was nice of them. I like it," she smiled. Prowl smiled a bit back as he glance over to his creation with his dad. "I thank Primus he gave you to me. I'm sorry we only had a femme frame..."

"...You wanted a femme but got me instead..."

"...No... I would have loved you either way," she said, nuzzling into him.

"...What about dad...?"

"He loved you too. It might have taken him a bit to understand, but he loved you. He still does. We both do. Prowl...you're mine and I could never hate you." Prowl smiled a bit at her. "...The youngling...you have a connection to him, don't you?"

"...He's mine..."

"Who's the lucky one that sparked him with you?"

"It's not...I'm lucky that I had Bee but..."

"...No...someone...someone...forced you?"

Prowl nodded. "...A Decepticon..."

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault... It's because of your original frame..."

"It's not your fault mom...I don't blame you..."

"So the little one doesn't know?"

"It's too dangerous right now for him to..."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry... Primus blessed you with a beautiful, sweet mech." She kissed his chevron and put a hand on his chest. "There is so much love here. I know you're taking good care of him." Prowl smiled a bit. Crosswire smiled back and looked at her mate and Bumblebee. "He loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yes...even though he just knows me as his guardian..."

"You should tell him, sweetspark. He needs to know," she sighed as she held his face.

"Not now...to dangerous."

"You're afraid of the one who mated with you?"

"Yes...he's still out there, mom... He wants to kill the both of us..."

"We're always here for you," Crosswire said as she hugged him tightly again. "If you want, we can help protect you both. You can live here with us."

"I can't risk that. He would kill you to. Besides the Autobots needs us."

"...But..."

_'Stop smothering him, dear. He's a grown mech with a youngling of his own now.'_

"I'm sorry, mother, but I can't endanger you as well. He's protected under the lie and with the Autobots."

"I still miss you." She hugs him again.

"I know, I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are alright as well."

"It's a pity it's all destroyed. This would have been an awesome place."

"Yes, it was. C'mon, Crosswire. It's time to let them get back." She smiled at her son. He smiled back.

Shadow came over and extended his hand. "It was good to see you, Prowl. _'Feel free to come home anytime you want. I'd like to catch up some time.'_"

_'Maybe after the war's over.' _Shadow nodded as they shook hands. They exchanged smiles.

"Prowlie!" Bumblebee smile happily as he came over and hugs him.

"Ready to go?"

"Can we come back?"

"If the situation permits."

"It was nice meeting you." Bumblebee said to the two.

"Nice meeting you too, youngling," smiled Crosswire.

"Let's go Bee." Prowl said.

"Alright." Crosswire and Shadow waved at them as the two transformed and drove off. Prowl sighed somewhat sadly. He was glad his parents were alive, he just hoped they would be alright in this war.

"You okay Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," Bumblebee said. They two drove back into Iacon. Prowl stopped in front of Miss Silvia's and transformed.

"You want to see Miss Silvia, Bee?"

"Yeah!" Prowl smiled. Bumblebee transformed and the two went in. Prowl looked around for the femme.

"Well hello," she smiled as she saw the two.

"I see you are doing better." Prowl said with a smile.

"Much. HeatSpot is actually getting ready to go back in a few days."

"That's good. He's good at what he does."

Miss Silvia smiled. "It's good to see you two," she smiled. "What can I get ya?"

"What do you want, Bee?" Prowl asked.

"I'll have a regular cup of energon."

"What about you?"

"The same please."

"Okay coming right up." Prowl and Bumblebee smiled at each other as they waited. "Here you go," Miss Silvia smiled as she returned.

"Thank you." Prowl said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," agreed Bumblebee.

"Things been going alright these days?"

"Yeah, Prowl took me to where Praxus was." Bumblebee said.

"Oh...I see. I used to have customers from there. I don't think anyone is alive anymore."

"A nice couple is." Bumblebee said with a smile "One of them showed me around."

"I'm from Praxus..." Prowl said slowly.

"Oh? You never told me that." Silvia said.

"I thought I had."

"No. Not even Jazz told me."

"Well...I am..."

"I bet you miss it."

"...Sometimes..."

"We can visit again," smiled Bumblebee.

"...Maybe..."

"That old couple seemed to really like you. We should go back," smiled Bumblebee.

"Some day, Bee."

"...Okay."

"I'll leave ya two alone," smiled Miss Silvia. Prowl silently drank his energon.

Miss Silvia walked away. Bumblebee stared at Prowl. "Prowlie... You okay..."

"...I'm fine..."

"Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, Bee."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, you can tell me anything, Prowl"

"…"

"Prowlie…you can." Bumblebee grabbed Prowl's hands tightly. "I love you. You raised me for as long as I can remember. You can trust me, okay?"

"…I…I know Bee…" Bumblebee got up and hugged Prowl. He smiled and swallowed the truth once again. _I'll tell you…someday…at the right time…_ "Thank you, Bumblebee. I needed that."

"You're welcome, Prowl." Prowl smiled. Bumblebee was about to sit back down when the two got an urgent comm. link.

_'Prime, what is it?'_ answered Prowl.

_'Prowl, we have a situation. You two better come back to base.'_

_'We're coming right away,' _replied Bumblebee.

"Come on Bee." Prowl said as he stood up.

"I hope everyone's okay."

"Me as well, Bee." Prowl went over to pay Miss Silvia. "I'm sorry if we have to go so soon, we're needed back at base." he said.

"It's alright. Hurry on your way and be careful."

"We will." Prowl nodded his thanks and the two left. They headed back to Autobot base. Once there, they noticed a heavy battle enusing. Prowl took out his weapons, ready for a fight. "Bumblebee, be careful okay."

"I will, Prowl. You too." Prowl just smiled and the two headed into battle.

"It's about time you showed up! Thanks!" Gadget smiled as she saw Bumblebee.

"Status sir?" Prowl asked as he joins his Prime.

"...We're at a slight advantage right now."

"Soundwave! Send out your minions!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron." He sent out, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak. The four human sized Decepticons charged into the battle, easily wounding Autobots one by one.

"Primus..." Prowl started to try to come up with a solution about the problem. Gadget fought off Ravage and Frenzy.

"Get OFF me!"

"I'll help!" cried Bumblebee. Rumble and Lazerbeak ran after Bumblebee.

"NO!" Prowl cried as he noticed them going after him. He shot at them. He didn't hit anything vital but it did knock the two of them offline before they could reach Bumblebee.

Prowl sighed and went back to the battle. "Take that!" cried Gadget as she shot Ravage and Frenzy. The two ran off from a warning shot from Bumblebee.

"Megatron, the Autobots are winning!" shouted Starscream.

"SO!" He continued to fight back, watching his soldiers fall.

"Give up Megatron." Optimus said.

He growled and looked at the carnage. "Decepticons! Retreat! We've lost this day! Back to base for repairs!"

Soundwave saw Rumble and Lazerbeak badly wounded and out cold. He slowly went back for them. "Soundwave! Let's go!"

"Megatron..."

"Leave them! That's an order!" Soundwave looked sadly at his beloved creations. He watched Megatron retreat. His loyalty won and left them behind. Prowl looked back at where Rumble and Lazerbeak lay.

"...Prime...?"

"I'm sure Soundwave did not wish to leave them. They might be able to be of use to us."

"But how?"

"We'll find a way. They deserve to live."

"Okay sir."

"Let's take them to the medical bay." Prowl nodded. Gadget and Bumblebee gathered them up and brought them over to him and Optimus.

"Are you okay Bee?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, Prowl, I'm fine."

"That's good." Prowl said with a smile.

"What should we do with these two, Optimus?" asked Gadget.

"We'll think of something."

"Yeah, they deserve to live. I noticed how Soundwave was looking at them. He didn't want to leave them."

"Autobots! Let's get back inside for rest and repairs!" Everyone agreed and headed inside the base. Gadget carefully set Rumble and Lazerbeak on a spare work berth.

"What are you going to do with them?" Bumblebee asked her.

"We'll find something," she smiled. "I'm going to have father fix me up first. Don't worry, Bumblebee."

"Oh... Maybe Prowl can use them? He's always busy with work, he might want to have someone lend a servo or two."

"I'm sure he could use the company. We can suggest it to him later." Bumblebee smiled. He went over to Ratchet who was looking over Autobots. Wheeljack was helping by fixing those less severe. Gadget followed Bumblebee over to him.

"Hey," smiled Wheeljack. "Let's see how you two fared, huh?" He scanned Bumblebee first. "Alright, take a seat." Bumblebee hopped up on the berth. Wheeljack looked him over and patched a few scratches. "Well done, Bee. You only got a few minor injuries." Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at him. "You're up next, Gadget." Bumblebee hoped down so Gadget can use it. She smiled at him and then looked at her adoptive creator. He checked her over and did some scans. He looked over a particularly deep cut. "I suppose this is from Ravage."

"Ow! Yes..."

"Don't worry, we'll fix those in a jiffy."

"I'm not worried, Jackie."

She sat very still as cleaned up the wound and closed it up. He put a patch on it to be safe. "There, good as new."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Wheeljack couldn't help but smile. Gadget smiled back. "I've got to get to work on Rumble and Lazerbeak."

"Don't work too hard. Take it easy for a while."

"I will," she smiled as she walked back over to the two unconscious mechs.

"Has Prowl came in to be check up on?" Bumblebee asked Wheeljack.

"Haven't seen him yet but ask Ratchet just in case."

"Okay." Bumblebee went over to Ratchet, letting Gadget work. She surveyed their injuries and cleaned up the energon first. She felt sorry for them.

_Soundwave must be so sad..._ she thought. She opened both of their chests and worked on repairing gears and critical lines. "Geez! When was the last time these guys had a decent upgrade?" She sighed and started to replace everything she could.

* * *

Bumblebee went to find Prowl from learning form Ratchet that he didn't come to the medical bay yet. "Prowl...you should get fixed up."

"I'm fine little one." Prowl said as he worked in his office.

"But...You should at least get a check up."

"After I'm done with some reports."

Bumblebee sighed. "Optimus isn't going to expect the battle reports right away."

"They still need to be done."

He sighed very heavily. "Promise me you'll get fixed up and looked at? RIGHT after, alright? YOU PROMISE?"

"I promise." Bumblebee hugged him and left him alone. Prowl smiled a bit before going back to a report he was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU) Even Cybertronians sometimes think they are something they are not. On Cybertron, one Cybertronian is not what she appears to be. Actually a male spark is house in the femme bot's body. Can she/he hide the femme form away from prying male optics, and make friends/protectors of her/he secret?

"_blah_" – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking

The One Called Prowl  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 13

In Medical Bay, Ratchet and Wheeljack were making quick work of the battle injuries. Gadget was still hard at work on Rumble and Lazerbeak. She was scanning and checking over their small processors. "How's it going Gadget?" Wheeljack asked.

"Great. I've almost got them up and running. Soundwave did a great job caring for them, but I can tell he didn't have as great of equipment as us. He did what he could which made things mostly easy for me. All I have to do is finish Rumble's arm and Lazerbeak's wing."

"That's good." She smiled and went back to work. At that moment, Rumble slowly woke up.

"Ahg, my aching processors..."

"You're awake," she smiled.

"Who are you? W-Where's Soundwave?"

"He...He left you behind. You're in the Autobot Medical Bay. I'm Gadget. I'm a scout, apprentice Medic, and inventor."

"Autobots! Where's Soundwave? What did you do?" he exclaimed bolting up into a sitting postion. He tried to hop off the table but Gadget stopped him.

"Hold still, you're not done with your upgrade."

"Get yer hands off me! Where's Soundwave!"

"STOP!" she said, holding him down in a tight grip. "I TOLD you! Megatron forced him to leave you behind! I'm trying to help you, okay?"

"Soundwave would never leave us behind!"

"I know, okay? Why do you think we spared your lives? Soundwave didn't want to leave you."

"But he did, why?"

"I TOLD you. Megatron forced him."

"But...will he come back for us?"

"I...I'm not sure. He might. However, for now, you need to let me finish fixing you and Lazerbeak up. We mean you no harm. As long as you behave, you'll be safe here at the base."

"Oh...okay..."

Gadget sighed and went back to work. She finished Rumble's arm without a peep from him. "You're fine now. NO running off or I can just as easily put you in a prison cell."

"Okay." Rumble said as he just sat there. She started working on Lazerbeak's wing. Rumble watched her in curiosity. He could sense she cared for them, Decepticon or not, as she worked carefully. Rumble kind of liked her a bit.

At that moment, Safire walked in. "Gadget," she smiled.

"Safire," she smiled back. Rumble glared and growled at her.

"Who're you?"

"Rumble, be nice."

"I was just want to know who she is."

"Safire, this is Rumble. He's one of Soundwave's...friends."

"Hi." Rumble said as he raise his hand in welcome.

"...H-Hello..."

"What's wrong with you?" Rumble asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" she shouted, hands on her hips.

"Now now... Get along. Safire, he means you no harm."

"Oh... I just came to see how things were going. I was worried about you from the battle."

"Thank you, Safire," Gadget smiled, rubbing her helm. "I'm busy working right now. Why don't you go find Bumblebee?"

"Oh, okay."

Gadget smiled as she left the Medical Bay. "Where'd she come from?" Rumble asked curiously. "I think I've seen 'er before."

"She was made by Bumblebee and me."

"Created? Did you two...YUCK!"

"No no no... We built her ourselves. It was Primus himself who granted her life. She sacrificed herself in one our old battles and Primus allowed her to return to us with a real, pulsing spark."

"Oh."

Lazerbeak squawked as he slowly woke. "How're you feeling, Beaky?" Gadget asked sweetly.

The little bird like mech looked shock trying to move. "It's okay Lazerbeak." Rumble said.

Gadget carefully wiped off his wing. "There, all better. You're in a safe place." Lazerbeak looked unsure.

"Soundwave was forced to leave us behind by that slag of a leader, Megatron. This Autobot is taking care of us." LaserBeak squawk sadly.

"I'm sorry," Gadget said. "You're with us now. Optimus Prime values your life. You'll be safe here."

"What will happen to us?" Rumble asked.

"I'm not sure. That's up to Optimus. We'll find a place for you, until Soundwave decides to return."

"Okay..."

She only smiled. "Alright, you two are free to go. DON'T go causing trouble or it will be straight to a prison cell for you."

"Okay, come on LaserBeak."

He squawked and flew after Rumble. The two raced out of the medical bay until they ran into a pair of legs. Rumble looked up at the tall mech he had run into. Prowl looked down at them, arms folded. "Can I help you two?"

"S-Sorry..." Rumble said "W-We didn't look where we were going..." He and LaserBeak then ran around him and ran off. Prowl watched them curiously.

"For Decepticons they are very polite." he said to himself before going into the medical bay. "Gadget?"

"Yes, Prowl? I was just about to leave."

"You did a good job fixing them up."

"Thanks," she smiled. "What makes you say so?"

"They ran into me on their way out."

"Oh, I'm sure it was an accident. It's odd. I would expect all Decepticons to be like Starscream and Megatron or at least mean and nasty. Rumble and LaserBeak aren't like that. Soundwave is very different from the others."

"In the way they are sparklings to Soundwave." Prowl said.

"Yes, but I mean... Soundwave is not as cold as we all thought he was." Prowl nodded. Gadget smiled. "There's hope then."

"Who knows." Prowl said.

Gadget sighed. "Hope for changing of sparks I mean."

Prowl nodded. "Now if you excuse me Gadget, I got to see Ratchet."

"Alright." She smiled and left Medical Bay. Once Prowl knew there was no one else in the Medical Bay he walked inside.

"Ratchet?"

"Oh there you are Prowl I was wondering when you decide to come and get checked out after the battle."

"Sorry about that Ratchet. I didn't want to come with the med bay full of bots."

"I understand, you're secret." Prowl nodded. Ratchet made sure no one was around before giving Prowl a full check. Prowl waited patiently. "Alright, you check out fine. You have a few minor scratches that will heal on their own. You're armor is completely fused. No one will be the wiser."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"No problem." Prowl smiled as he stood up from his seat on the berth. Prowl left the Medical Bay at ease and went to look for Bumblebee. Rumble and LaserBeak was walking around the base. They took in the area and all the Autobots walking around.

"You think we will ever see Ravage or Frenzy again?" Rumble asked. LaserBeak just shrugged. They saw Prowl again.

Prowl looked down at them. "Hello again. I don't believe we've properly met."

"I'm Rumble and this is LaserBeak."

"Nice to meet you both." Rumble smiled a bit. "Would you like a proper tour of Iacon?"

"Okay..."

"I'm Second In Command. I would know the city well." LaserBeak suddenly flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. Prowl was surprised at first. LaserBeak nuzzled into him.

"You must have a good spark. LaserBeak has never taken to anyone like that except for Soundwave. Especially not that quickly," said Rumble.

"I see." Prowl said.

"Prowl, there you are," smiled Bumblebee as he came up to him. "You got checked out right?"

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"Great," Bumblebee smiled. "Oh, you've met Rumble and LaserBeak. Wow! I didn't think LaserBeak would take to anyone so quickly. I would have thought it would be Gadget. Speaking of her and you two... We...we kind of...had an idea... If you and LaserBeak are alright with it, Rumble."

"What idea?" Prowl asked.

"It was partially mine, but Gadget helped too."

"Spit it out scrapling," said Rumble.

"That you two can help Prowl. You know be partners."

"What?" both Rumble and Prowl spat out.

"You know...help share the workload. You could work together as a team. It would give you company, Prowlie."

"If you think I'm gonna be some little worker drone to an Autobot... No way!"

"Then what do you call yourself with Soundwave?"

"Listen here, you little yellow scraplet, Soundwave was more than just a superior officer," Rumble threaded as he got right up to Bumblebee. He poked his leg rather harshly. "Soundwave is a father to us. He cares about us and treats us better than Megatron ever could. We're a family. We take care of each other and function as a unit. Ain't no commanding officers, ranks or anything like that." LaserBeak squawked in agreement.

"Don't call Bee a scraplet." Prowl said with his arms cross. Rumble didn't back down, still offending by the yellow youngling's misunderstanding. "Now calm down." Prowl said as the tried to reach down to pluck Rumble off the ground.

"You ain't the boss o' me."

"Hey...hey..." Bumblebee said, waving his hands in surrender. "Don't get all upset, okay? I'm sorry, really sorry. I understand how you feel. You see, it's the same with Safire."

"That little sparkling sized femme I met earlier?"

"You've met her already? Then yeah, her. Gadget and I, we built Safire together. She's family to us in almost the same way. I won't judge so quickly again. Can you forgive me and try to be friends?" Rumble looked unsure. "Please?" Bumblebee said as he knelt down a bit and extended a hand. LaserBeak looked down at Rumble. He squawked at him saying "this is the best we've got until Soundwave comes back for us. They haven't tried to kill us yet. You know Megatron would."

Rumble sighed. "Fine." he said.

Bumblebee smiled and took the cassette's offered hand. "I'm sure Soundwave will try to come back for you."

"Me too."

"Well then, now that everyone is getting along. Rumble, I think Bumblebee and Gadget have a great idea. It's up to you if you'd like to work as a partner and a friend. I won't force you two to do anything you don't want to do. You are guests here in Iacon after all." Rumble looked up at Prowl. "I'll give you an orn or two to think it over." Prowl then headed into the rec room.

LaserBeak flew off his shoulder and went back to hovering beside Rumble. "It was just an idea. I wanted you to feel useful and not be lonely," Bumblebee said before going after his adoptive creator. Rumble watches him leave.

He turned to LaserBeak. "Whatcha think, Beaky?" LaserBeak looked like he was thinking before squawking. "Yeah, these Autobots are pretty nice, huh? Maybe we could give it a try." LaserBeak nodded. Rumble smiled and the two went into the Rec Room. They were a bit overwhelmed by all the Autobots in there at once. The two stood still, not sure how to react. They then spied Prowl sitting near by. They went over to him. Some of the Autobots got in their way as they tried to go straight to Prowl.

"I'm surprise they let Decepticons like you run around." one of the Autobots said.

"Hey!"

"So, Soundwave dumped you huh? Figures. You're useless anyway," said another. "We should have recycled you for spare parts." LaserBeak squawked angrily and started to peck at them.

"Hey hey!" Bumblebee cried as he pushed through to them.

Prowl stood up from where he sat and headed to the crowd as well. "What in Primus is going on?"

"What's wrong with you all?" Gadget cried. "Ratchet and I both cleared these two! Leave them alone!" she yelled, going over to Bumblebee.

"They are Decepticons running free." an Autobot called Cliffjumper said.

"Now everyone please treat them as guests or I'll put each one of you in the brig." Prowl said as he cross his arms.

"What would Optimus say if he saw you all?"

"Yeah, he would let them stay here with us no problem," Bumblebee sighed. Prowl came closer, using his body as a shield for Rumble and LaserBeak. He glared at the surrounding mechs until they back off.

"What in Cybertron is going on here? What is all this ruckus about?" Optimus Prime said as he came into the Rec Room.

"Some of the soldiers here are not treating Rumble and LaserBeak well, sir." Prowl said.

"Who?"

"Soundwave's two minicons that we rescued today." Gadget said.

"Rumble and Laserbeak..." He walked over closer to them and knelt down. He looked them over. Everyone in the room paused in awe, anxious to see what their Prime would do. They were surprised when Optimus extended his hand in welcome. "Rumble, LaserBeak, I am Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of the Autobots. Welcome to Iacon and this base. I hope you will be treated with respect." Rumble and LaserBeak looked at eachother, then at Optimus. "You are welcomed guests here among my Autobots. You will be treated as such," he said with a serious look at everyone in the room.

"...Thanks..." Rumble said.

"You're welcome. If you have any trouble you can tell my Second in Command Prowl. If he's not available you come straight to me."

"I can vouch for them too, sir as can my teacher, Ratchet." Optimus nodded.

"Me too," said Bumblebee. "I'll make sure they're treated well too."

"I had a feeling you would. Seems like you have a support team behind you," he said, turning to Rumble and LaserBeak. "Now, I expect respect from the rest of you." With that, he turned away to go get some energon.

"Come sit with me awhile," said Prowl as he led Rumble and LaserBeak over to the couch.

"Hey, I don't think you two have had any energon yet. I'll go get you some," said Gadget. Prowl smiled. Bumblebee sat on the other side of Rumble. LaserBeak happily perched on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"See no one will hurt you." Prowl said.

"Well...maybe not all of ya..."

"Maybe but myself and Optimus will not let that happen."

"...Thanks... Do...do you really think Soundwave will come back for us?" Rumble asked sadly.

"Not sure, maybe." Prowl said "Probably depends on Megatron."

"...Yeah... He...He never really sees our value..."

Prowl place a hand on his shoulder. "Most Decepticons don't."

LaserBeak nuzzled Bumblebee. Rumble smiled a bit as he watched him. "I guess this is home until then. I could get used to being valued by someone other than Soundwave." Little did the two minicons know that a familiar shadow was spying on them from outside. He was crouched in front one of the window to the Recreation Room. He was tapped in to all the audio going on, hearing their every word. He was also watching them intently.

Soundwave sighed sadly. _'Soundwave! Are you done with your recognizance yet? I need you back at headquarters.'_ Soundwave sent an affirmative reply and went back to watching his two creations. He sighed sadly, his spark hurting. He knew had to leave them. He gathered his emotions and left as quietly as he came. He knew the two would be well taken care of with the Autobots. Gadget came back and gave the two minicons a cube.

"Here you go," she smiled. "Drink up. We want you to be fully energized."

"Thank you..." Rumble said.

"Don't forget LaserBeak," smiled Bumblebee. Gadget happily sat down next to Prowl. Prowl smiled again. At that moment, Safire came in looking for her friends.

"Here you guys are," she smiled. "Oh!"

"Hi, Safire," Gadget said. "Come sit. I know you've met Rumble and LaserBeak." She was unsure at first but soon came over. Gadget pulled her into her lap. "C'mon now. They're very similar to you."

"Yeah...but...they ARE Decepticons..."

"They haven't done anything yet," said Bumblebee. "Besides, you can't judge them like that. Remember, you were judged too."

"...Yeah...I didn't like being treated like a slave, junk, or property..."

Rumble looked at her. "You don't?" he asked.

"Well...when I was first created...I was a programmable, learning, worker drone. I felt like I was alive and Gadget and Bumblebee treated me like I was. They're not just my friends...they're my creators. I..." She stopped and looked at the floor. It was hard for her to continue.

"We know how you feel."

"...Huh...?" she said, looking Rumble in the optic.

"Many of the others felt like we were just drones."

"But...you have sparks...and a creator..."

"But still they didn't respect us at all."

"That's terrible!"

"Now, now, don't get yourself worked up," Gadget soothed, rubbing Safire's helm. "Decepticons don't hold the same value of life we do. They are bred to fight."

"Megatron and the others only see as tools, weapons... Soundwave...he treats us with respect...like sons..." LaserBeak squawk in agreement.

Safire sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I was treated that way before. I sacrificed my artificial life in battle and Primus himself granted me true life. I have a spark now to reflect the spirit I had before. I'm treated like an actual sentient, living being now. I assure you, you will be treated like that here."

"Thanks."

Safire smiled at them and watched as they finished their cube. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've made two new friends," smiled Gadget.

"Yeah," smiled Safire.

"I have an idea," said Bumblebee. "Why don't you take Rumble and LaserBeak on a tour of the city? I'm sure they'd like that. It'd give you three a chance to interact and get to be better friends."

"I like that idea," smiled Gadget. "What do you say, Safire?"

Safire smiled. "Yeah."

"What do you two think?" asked Prowl.

"Sounds like fun. What do think you Beaky?"

LaserBeak squawked in agreement and flew onto Safire's shoulder. "Whoa, you're a little heavy there. I'm not much bigger than Rumble. I'll have to get used to holding you."

LaserBeak adjusted himself and took the last few sips of the energon cube. Rumble set the cube aside and hopped off the couch. "Alright then, let's go."

"You three be careful," said Prowl.

"Yes, any trouble you comm. link one of us," added Gadget.

"We will." Bumblebee smiled as the three left the Recreation Room and headed down the hall.

* * *

Safire led the two around the base, showing them the armory, the shooting range, the Medical Bay and other important areas. Rumble and LaserBeak watch intently. "Ratchet?" she asked as they entered the Medical Bay. "Do you mind if I show Rumble and LaserBeak around?"

"Okay just don't mess with anything."

"I won't." Ratchet smiled. She showed them around the repair berths, the various machines, the patient berths, and around the cabinets and counters.

"Hook's medical bay looks nothing like this..." Rumble said.

"Who's that?"

"He's our medic." Rumble said.

"Oh... What do you mean his Medical Bay looks nothing like this?"

"Well...it just not like this. It's really not fully stock and only has one medical berth... Granted Hook is very good medic but he's more of a fighter."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I guess Megatron isn't very nice is he?"

"No...not really. He's the reason we don't have that great of a Medical Bay. He just doesn't see the point. As long as we can fight. Hook shares a little bit of that mentality but he has more respect for life." The two didn't notice LaserBeak nosing around some supplies on a shelf.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Ratchet shouted.

"LaserBeak, don't do that! No no," Safire cried as she tried to pull him away from some solutions and shringes. "LaserBeak, come down fr- Ack!" she cried as she managed to pull him away. Both landed in a pile on the ground covered in one of the solutions. Safire had the needle end of a shringe in her arm.

Ratchet ran over. "You okay?"

"...Yeah..."

"LaserBeak, ya should have been more careful. You can't just go snooping around alright?" Rumble said as he came over. LaserBeak squawked in apology.

"...I'm sorry I wasn't keeping my optic on him at all times..." Safire sighed sadly, looking at the floor. She winced as Ratchet pulled the shringe out.

"It's okay, things happen." Ratchet said.

"I'm sorry too," said Rumble. "He just got curious. I should have kept a better look out for him."

"Like I said, things happen. The two of you are going to need to wash off now."

"It would be good to know where those are anyway," Rumble joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Alright, off with you," Ratchet said. "I've got to clean up the mess."

"I am really sorry."

"Me too," added Rumble.

"It's fine, go on now." The three left and headed to the wash racks. LaserBeak perched sadly on Safie's shoulder.

"Aww, it's alright," said Safire. "He wasn't too mad." She went into the racks and started a shower for them. "You can wash up too, Rumble. I'm sure you haven't had a good wash since you got here." A few other Autobots were in there too. They still didn't like the idea of Decepticons being in among them. Rumble was unsure. "C'mon, it's alright," Safire said as she pulled him under the warm flow. LaserBeak flapped his wings under the flow and sat on the floor. He squawked happily.

Safire smiled. "Ya know, it does feel good," said Rumble as he let the warm water splash on him. The other Autobots heard the three talking.

"Why are we keeping Decepticons here?" Sunstreaker whine.

"Because of Optimus," said Tracks.

"I don't trust 'em," agreed Cliffjumper.

"You hardly trust any one."

"I trust most of you." There was playful squawking and laughter as the small group played with the soap.

"Sounds like those Decepticon rejects are a few stalls over," sneered Sunstreaker.

"Let's go give them a proper welcome," smirked Cliffjumper.

"Yeah." So, the three rinsed off and went to "say hello" to Safire, Rumble, and LaserBeak.

"Hi there 'Cons." Cliffjumper said with a smirk "Having fun?"

"What do you want?" Rumble glared. "We ain't causing any trouble."

"Decepticons aren't welcome here, know your place," said Tracks.

"Optimus told us we were safe here."

"Yeah, so leave us alone," Safire glared, hands on her hips. "We're not doing anything to you."

Sunstreaker laughed. "Figures a stupid worker drone would defend Decepticon slaves."

"I'm not a drone!"

"Just because you have a spark, doesn't mean you're a higher life form," Sunstreaker said, getting in her face and poking her in the chest.

"Hey!" screamed Rumble as he knocked Sunstreaker away from her. "She don't appreciate being called a lowly slave anymore than we do!"

"You messed up my paint, 'Con!"

Safire was still too stunned by Sunstreaker's words to move. "You take back what you said!" Rumble replied.

LaserBeak was getting upset so he started pecking Cliffjumper. "Hey, get off me!" Cliffjumper said. "I'll show you how we fight!" he yelled as he tried to punch LaserBeak off.

"She'll ALWAYS be a worker drone and you and that stupid cyberhawk will ALWAYS be Decepticons! You're worthless and our enemy!" Sunstreaker cried as the two went into a full fight. Safire regained her composure.

"Stop this! Stop this now! We're all Autobots! We should accept everyone as equals!"

"What's all the racket in here?" called a voice "Red Alert was having a fit."

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the black weapons specialist. Safire rushed over to him and hugged against his leg. "They're all acting like immature mechlets."

Ironhide patted her head. "Don't worry. Let good old Ironhide handle it." he said.

Rumble pulled away from the fight and LaserBeak perched next to him. He hung his head low. "I'm sorry. LaserBeak and I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Well you got it! You shouldn't even be h-..."

"Quiet, Cliffjumper! I want to hear Rumble's side of the story."

"We were just trying to wash up when they came in. They called Safire a drone..."

LaserBeak squawked in agreement. "Was that the way of it?" he asked Safire. She nodded.

"You're going to listen to a 'Con Hide?" Cliffjumper said.

"Even if he was lying, I believe Safire. She would never lie."

"But Ironhide, the little scraplet tackled me! He scuffed my paint!"

"Sunstreaker, you're always upset about your paint one way or another."

"But...he TACKLED me!"

"From what I understand you insulted the young femme here and he was only standing up for her. Optimus said they are to be treated with respect and welcomed into our ranks. They have not caused any harm or presented any reason for him to turn back on his word."

"No harm?" protested Cliffjumper.

"I've heard enough! Now, that will be QUITE enough of this nonsense or I will have you reported to Prime for disobeying a direct order." The three muttered. "Go back to your business," Ironhide commanded, hands on his hips. Safire watched the three sulk back to thier wash racks. Ironhide turned to Rumble and Frenzy. "Now, why don't you three come with me? I'll keep you entertained for awhile."

"Do...do you think you can train me to fight with weapons? Like maybe the shooting range?"

"We'll see." Ironhide said with a smile.

"Oh, please? Please, please, please?"

"Well...I would like to see Rumble and LaserBeak's skills. They might be of use in battle when Prowl doesn't need an assistant. I suppose I could teach you some basic combat skills."

"Yay!" Safire squeaked, hugging his leg again. Ironhide couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl headed to see Optimus for a meeting. "Alright, now everyone knows why we are here."

"Tyger Pax... I can't believe Megatron is attacking Tyger Pax. He must be looking for something," Jazz suggested.

"The AllSpark." Prowl said.

"The cube Primus granted us life with?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"The very same," said Optimus. "Megatron has become tainted with evil notions of power and conquest. He wants complete control of this planet, not just here."

"The Allspark could create countless armies of soldiers to bring this planet to ruin."

"But he's already got tons of manpower," added Jazz, getting upset about the situation.

"The Cube is raw power. It can turn this world into a horrible, desolate place of force. Cybertron would become a dictatorship with Megatron as it's tyrant with energon to fuel weapons of mass destruction. We must stop him."

"But how?"

"We need to assemble a team to go after him. Any volunteers?" Optimus asked. The group looked at each other.

"I'll go, you'll need a good tactician on your side," said Prowl.

"You know I'm going. I have a lot of knowledge about the Allspark and you might need a medic on hand."

"I'll go Prime." Jazz said.

"Alright. I had a feeling you would, Jazz. I need one more member. A shooter with a good aim."

"I'll go, cause I'm very good." Bluestreak said.

"Alright, Bluestreak. I have my team. The rest of you will stay here and keep things quiet and under control." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

So, while Optimus and his team departed to Tyger Pax, the city base of Iacon stayed normal. Gadget helped Wheeljack run the Medical Bay and Ironhide worked with Safire, Rumble and LaserBeak. Bumblebee wanted to help Prowl. He sat in his protector's office, swiveling in the empty chair in lonely boredom. He couldn't believe Prowl didn't want him to come with them, saying it would be too dangerous. "...I'm a grown mech now... I finished the Academy and I've had good training with Ironhide and Sideswipe." He picked up some picture files from Prowl's desk. There were many pictures of the two together. "But he still thinks of me as a sparkling..." He looked through the many picture files and a few videos. He laughed at all the funny moments and sighed sadly at the scary or sad parts. He noticed a picture of a familiar couple. It was the same two that he met when Prowl took him to see Praxus. "Why would he keep a picture file of..." He noticed a sparkling version of Prowl in the picture. "His parents! They must have been his parents. No wonder he was so shy about meeting them," he smiled. The fact that Prowl looked like a very feminine mech didn't faze him.

Bumblebee was forced out of his musings when the attack alarm rang out through the base. _'Come on out you stupid little scraplet! I know you're in here. Your precious guardian isn't here to save you!'_ called a familiar voice across the comm. link. Bumblebee looked shock.

He set the picture file down on the desk. He knew who it was and he was going to get him. _I'll show you I can take care of myself, Prowl. I'll prove to you how strong I am,_ he thought. _'Devitron! I'm here! You want a fight, come and get it!'_ he answered.

The Decepticon smirked when he saw him. "There you are." he sneer.

"Yeah! What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

"Maybe I'M going to get rid of YOU!" he cried as he lunged at him. Devitron met him with equal force. The two stood, each trying to push the other back, gripping each other hard. "So...come to play while daddy's away doing the dirty work huh?"

"My father has other goals then my own." Devitron sneered.

"Like what? Trying to squash an insignificant insect just because you hold an old grudge? I'm sure conquering the planet is more important."

"Old grudge huh? It's not some old grudge considering your mother was a freak of nature, and you came along."

"She was NOT! Prowl doesn't think so either! He knew her!"

"Oh really? Is that so? So where is your "precious" mother hiding then?"

"FROM YOU! And your scum of a father!" The two fight some more.

Bumblebee was wearing Devitron down, but he was slowly gaining the upper hand. He was fighting more calmly and focusing on his goal. He was just about to push Bumblebee into the ground and rip out his spark. _'DEVITRON! Where are you?'_ his father roared over his comm. link. _'I could very much USE YOUR HELP! The Autobots are starting to gang up on me. I need you to secure the Allspark so my victory is assured even if they manage to injure me.'_

_ 'But father I'm not done with the little bug.'_

_ 'That yellow scraplet is of no importance. I NEED YOU. Get over here, NOW!'_

_ 'Fine._' he said with a huff "We'll finish our little fight later." With that he transforms and race off towards Tyger Pax. Bumblebee decided to follow. He wanted to stop Devitron once and for all. He also thought about helping Prowl. He waited a few moments before discreetly following Devitron out of the city.

* * *

In Tyger Pax, Optimus Prime and the small team of Autobots were trying to distract Megatron long enough to get the Allspark away from him. Optimus was focused on Megatron while the others were focused on the Cube. Prowl could suddenly feel Devitron coming towards them. "...What...? Why is he...?" He suddenly pounced on Prowl, since he was closest to the Cube.

"I don't think so! My father is the rightful owner!"

"Good job, my son!" Megatron called.

"No one can own the AllSpark." Prowl said as he fought back.

"It's not written or commanded anywhere. The Allspark is a gift of power! Those that do not claim it are too weak to handle its power!" he said as he shoved Prowl into the ground by his neck. "Right father?"

"You learn well, my son." Megatron said. Prowl cough as he tried to get Devitron to let go of his neck. Bumblebee just arrived and did not like what he saw. He thought about rushing out and protect Prowl, but he knew he had to wait for the right time.

"..._**-cough cough-**_... The Allspark..._**-cough-**_ cannot...ca...be..."

"Prowl!" yelled Optimus as he shoved Megatron away. He ran for the Cube but Devitron was quick. He let go of Prowl and dove for it. Optimus Prime and Devitron both had a tight grip on the Allspark. Prowl cough again, trying to get his breathing back.

Optimus looked concerned for a moment and sent a comm. link to Ratchet. He stared Devitron down as they both fought for the Allspark. "DEVITRON! BRING IT TO ME! NOW! Prime is nothing! Get the Cube and bring it to me!"

Devitron noticed Prowl gasping as he stood. He let his other hand fall to his blaster and aimed it at Prowl. He had a strong grip with one anyway. "STOP! Surrender the Allspark or your precious second in command is dead!" Prowl looked up at Optimus, his optics telling him not to do it.

The Prime stared hard at his second, still tightly gripping the Cube. "I WILL fire..." smirked Devitron. Optimus sighed and was about to let go. A yellow blur snatched the Allspark from both of them.

"NNEVEERR!" Bumblebee shouted as he flipped in the air with it. He transformed, sped away a few feet, transformed back with a flip and jetesoned the Allspark into space. "It's an object of peace and life! Now NO ONE can have it!"

Prowl look at Bumblebee in surprise and shock. "NOOOO!" Megatron sneered. He charged after Bumblebee with fierce anger. He fired a shot at him, making him falter to the ground. "YOU INSUFFERABLE PIECE OF SCRAP INSECT!" Prowl tried to get to them before Megatron could hurt Bumblebee. Megatron pounced on Bumblebee. He grabbed him tightly by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He squeezed him until his vocalizer and shoulder joint shattered. He threw him to the ground and ripped his arm off. "YOU VILE PIECE OF SLAG! I'LL TURN YOU INTO JUNK! YOU LOST ME MY ALLSPARK AND MY POWER!"

Megatron then took off, going after the AllSpark. "...B-Bumblebee!" Prowl shouted after he finally found his voice and raced over to his creation worriedly. Ratchet was right behind him. Bumblebee was coughing up little bits of energon as he tried to catch his breath and keep himself from going into stasis. Prowl was at his side at an instant, his spark plusing worriedly for his creation. "Bee...hang in there little one, Ratchet will fix you...hang on..." he whispered, trying not to cry. He weakly reached out his undamaged hand for Prowl's. Prowl took it and held it tight. "Just hang on Bee..."

He nodded very slowly and weakly. He weakly clenched his fist, holding on to his protector's hand like he was holding on to life itself. "Primus! That slagger's got it coming next time I see him..." Ratchet growled. He switched to a more calm and gentle bedside manner. "Hold on, Bumblebee. I'll get you patched up and back to Iacon in no time." He started to make quick work of the immediate dangers.

Devitron growled. "Don't all treat me like I'm not even here." he said as he suddenly shot at Prowl, grazing him in the shoulder. Prowl didn't notice the miniscule wound as he held tightly to Bumblebee's hand. Optimus and Bluestreak made quick work of Devitron. They sent him packing, licking his wounds. Ratchet fixed Bumblebee enough so they can get him back to base.

Ratchet carefully lifted him into his arms. "Easy now, youngling. You just take it easy and rest." Bumblebee let sleep overtake his damaged body. Optimus transformed and opened his cargo hold for the Chief Medic and his patient.

"Let's get back to Iacon everyone."

"Can you transform okay Prowler?" Jazz asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going with Ratchet." He climbed into the back of Optimus and sat next to his creation. Jazz knew that was Prowl's answer.

He just sighed and transformed to follow after. "C'mon Blue." The young gunner transformed and followed too. Jazz watched the Prime's back anxiously. He was worried for Bumblebee too.

"Let me fix up that shoulder of yours." Ratchet said during the ride.

"No...it's fine, Ratchet."

"It'll only take a few astroseconds. He barely got you. I promise you, my main priority is Bumblebee. Besides, I can focus on him more easily once it's out of the way."

"Fine..."

Ratchet made quick work of taking out the traces of ammo and patching things up good as new. "Quite a strong and brave young fighter he is. VERY brave. Not many Autobots would so readily resolve a power struggle like that. He's come a very long way, Prowl."

"...H-He scared me..."

"Who?"

"...Bee...I told him to stay back at base...I didn't want him to get hurt...but..."

"You can't keep him in a cage his whole life, Prowl. I understand you being the overprotective creator, but he's almost a grown mech. I know I'd probably feel similar if Bumblebee was mine, but I know he needs his own space. He needs to grow and become who Primus created him to be. There, all done. You have to stop worrying about him. He's going to get hurt, but you have to let him. He loves you, whether he knows you're his mother or not. He's only returning the favor by protecting YOU."

"...I know...but..."

"As long as you love him, that's all he needs to know. Look at you. You didn't become the great tactician you are by being kept in a shell by your creators. I didn't become Chief Medical Officer by being kept away from the Academy by my mother. It's normal to want to protect your sparkling, but they have to learn to protect themselves. He did great today. He will be honored for his bravery and quick action."

Prowl sighed. "I just fear...that he might join Primus before me..."

"I don't think that's going to happen," said Ratchet. "He has an entire team of Autobots to support him and friends. You forget my apprentice Gadget."

"I guess..."

"Rest easy. Bumblebee will be fine."

"I hope you're right..." Ratchet just sighed. He smiled a bit to see Bumblebee stir in his sleep.

* * *

Once back at base, Ratchet raced into the Medical Bay. Prowl was hot on his heels. Optimus gathered the rest of the team to a meeting. "Prowl, I need you too. I understand if you want to stay with Bumblebee."

"I…I can't leave him…"  
"Then we'll go on without you. I'm gathering troops to go after the AllSpark and Megatron. We need to move quickly."

"I feel like my place is here and not just because of Bumblebee."

"Then I will honor your choice." With that, Optimus left his second in command to be with his creation.

"Ratchet! What happened?" Gadget asked as her and Wheeljack closed the Medical Bay doors behind them. "BUMBLEBEE!" Gadget cried worriedly, coolant pooling in her optics. She came over as Ratchet laid the yellow youngling on a berth.

"He made Megatron angry by getting rid of the AllSpark. Optimus is forming a reconnaissance team right now to go after him. Wheeljack, gather the spare parts for me while I get him stable."

"…Oh Bee…" Gadget sobbed as she placed a hand on his helm. "…I…I should have been there to protect him…"

"…No…that was MY job…" Prowl sighed sadly. Ratchet hooked Bumblebee up to energon lines, support lines, and diagnostics.

"You were so brave…taking on Megatron by yourself…"

"What's going on? Why's…Bee? How'd he get so hurt?" Safire yelled worriedly, having just returned from training with Ironhide.

Ratchet sighed heavily. "I need to get to work now. You all need to leave. I can't have any distractions."

"I can't leave him."

"Alright, Prowl, you can stay."

"…Bee…" Gadget sniffled as she slowly backed away. Wheeljack set down the supplies Ratchet needed and came over to her.

"Come on, youngling. Let's get out of the way. Ratchet has a lot to do to help him." She only nodded. Safire came over and gasped as she saw how hurt he was. "Come on, both of you. You shouldn't have to see this."

"…I…I should help but…" Gadget choked.

"It's alright. Ratchet will take good care of him. Come on now," Wheeljack said as he led Gadget and Safire out of Medical Bay. He let the doors close and lock behind him. "Ratchet will get him good as new. With his protector at his side, Bumblebee will pull through just fine." Gadget nodded sadly. Safire nuzzled against her.

"Why are Decepticons so cruel?" sniffled Safire.

"It's just the way they are, Safire. They're obsessed with power and conquest. Most of them don't know or understand what peace is," explained Wheeljack.

"…Yeah…" rasped Gadget.

"C'mon, some nice warm energon will help." Wheeljack led the two femmes to his quarters and served up two mugs of warm energon. "Take a seat on the couch and just relax." Gadget sipped a bit from her mug before cuddling into Wheeljack's lap. She let her emotions from the shock flow freely. "He'll be alright. Optimus is putting things together to stop him. Megatron won't win, you know that."

"…Uh huh…" Gadget murmured weakly as she nodded. Wheeljack rubbed her helm and her back like he used to when she was little. Safire just sipped at her mug before setting it aside and resting her head against Wheeljack's other side.

"Everything's going to work out fine, I promise. Primus will guide us into peace and love again." Gadget just sighed, slowly falling asleep. She was emotionally and physically drained from the cycle's events. Safire had already fallen asleep as soon as her head rested against Wheeljack. "May Primus guide us all."

* * *

It took the entire rest of the cycle (day), but Ratchet repaired Bumblebee almost as good as new. He finished some last minute repairs on the young mech's voice processor before backing away. "I'm sorry, Prowl. Megatron practically destroyed Bumblebee's voice processor. There's nothing more I can do for him. I'll try again at a later time, but for now, he needs rest."

"I-it's…possible he'll…he'll never talk again?"

"Maybe. It all depends on his ability to heal and the advanced technology available to me. There is a chance he will."

_'Ratchet, I've finished putting the team together. I need you now. You need to know vital information before we depart.'_

_ 'On my way, Prime. I know I cannot refuse to go. You will need your Chief Medic with you.'_

_ 'Wheeljack should be able to keep things under control while we are gone.'_

_ 'I know, Ratchet out.'_ "I must go. Optimus needs me to discuss our mission. I'll send Wheeljack down to move Bumblebee later. Stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"So, are you going to come?"

"…I feel I am needed here… As second in command I need to keep Iacon protected while our Prime is gone."

"I suppose Jazz will fill in for you until you choose to join us."

"…Yeah… He WAS second before I joined anyway…"

"Right…" With that Ratchet rushed off to meet up with Optimus. Once Prowl knew he was alone with his sleeping creation, Prowl gently took Bumblebee's hand into his own. "It's all my fault you're like this..." Bumblebee stirred in his sleep, grabbing Prowl's hand. Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "You were so brave my little Bee..."

"How's he doing?" Wheeljack asked, having just come in the door.

"He's still asleep, grabbed my hand though." Prowl said.

"He's probably coming out of stasis. I'm going to move him over to a patient berth where he'll be more comfortable. If you need to take a break, I can watch him." Prowl nods a bit. He moved aside so Wheeljack could move him. The Chief Engineer undid all the lines before taking the youngling into his arms. He walked over to the rows of softer patient berths and laid him down. He brought over the energon line and diagnostic line and hooked him back up. "There, he should be comfortable. I'll be popping in every now and then to check up on him."

"Thanks Wheeljack..." Prowl said with a small smile.

Wheeljack smiled back before leaving the room. He wanted to go check on Gadget and Safire anyway. _He's such a good protector. Bumblebee's lucky to have someone like him._ He smiled as he remembered his own adopted creation.

Prowl stayed by Bumblebee's side at the same time Rumble and LaserBeak came in as Wheeljack left. LaserBeak landed on Prowl's shoulder and nuzzled him. "How's he doin?"

Prowl looked down at Rumble with a small smile. "He's going to be fine according to Ratchet, won't be able to talk for awhile..."

"You really care about him don't you? He...He belongs to you, doesn't he?" Prowl looked shocked. "Look, if you don't want him to know, we promise we won't tell him." Rumble said.

"...You can keep a secret can't you...?" Prowl asked slowly.

"Yeah... If you don't want anyone to know, we won't tell. I...I could just sense it."

"How?" Prowl asked.

"From being Soundwave's creations." Prowl only nodded. Bumblebee slowly stirred and opened his optics.

Prowl smiled at him. "Hey, you're awake." he said softly "I was getting worried."

"...Pr-...Pro..._**-fizzle- -cough-**_..."

"Shhh...don't try to force it." Prowl said "Your voice processor was badly damage by Megatron. Ratchet fixed it as best he could for now." LaserBeak gently nuzzled Bumblebee's hand. Bumblebee's face fell. Now what was he to do? Prowl took his creation's hand into his again. "You were very brave today, Bee..." Bumblebee smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

_'I...I had to...stop Megatron. Hey! I can talk through the communications link!'_

"Well at least that helps." Prowl said with a smile. He still wish he could literally hear his creation's voice.

_'Prowl...I'm so glad you're okay... I thought you were going to die...'_

"I'm okay; nothing can hurt me too much. I was so worried that you might..." Prowl tried to hold back tears.

_'I won't leave you, I promise. I won't let him kill me... I won't.'_ Prowl couldn't hold back his tears.

"It will be okay." Rumble said.

_'I love you. You've been there for me. Wherever my mother is, she loves you too. I've got you two to live for. Megatron won't stop me.'_ Prowl just cried more. He so much wanted to tell him the truth. Bumblebee slowly and weakly sat up to give him a big hug. _'It's alright, Prowlie. It's alright.'_

At that moment Ratchet came in with Optimus and Jazz following him. "Hey, he's awake." Jazz said happily. Bumblebee was too busy with Prowl to notice.

"Maybe we should tell them later." Optimus said.

_'Tell us what?'_ asked Bumblebee. He pulled away from Prowl.

"Discover you can talk through the comms. huh." Ratchet said with a smile.

_'Yeah. I would have gone crazy if I couldn't talk.'_

"Sir...tell us what?" Prowl asked again.

"We need a good scout to come along with us. Someone with strength, ability and a lot of spark."

Prowl was unsure at first, he didn't want to lose Bumblebee again. _'I can come?'_

"It will take a few cycles of preparation which will give you plenty of time to heal up. I think you're the best for this mission."

Bumblebee smiled before looking to Prowl, he just hope Prowl won't say no. Prowl sighed sadly. "Even though I won't like it...I think..." he started "I think you are old enough to help now with out me in the way of your growing up..."

_'R-Really...?'_ Bumblebee smiled happily. _'I...I can go?'_ Prowl nodded with a smile. Bumblebee practically glomped him from the berth. _'THANK YOU SO MUCH!'_

_ Even though I don't want him too...my little Bee's growing up. _Prowl thought to himself.

_'I promise I'll stay alive and survive. I won't let you down.'_ Prowl smiled a bit again.

"Alright then. That's awesome, Bee. You and me," smiled Jazz.

"Jazz, can you do me a favor?" Prowl said.

"What's up, Prowler?"

"Keep an optic on Bee for me okay."

"No problem. I'll watch over 'im for ya." _'I'll be the best uncle I can be. I'll take care of him like I did when was little. I won't let ya down.'_ Prowl smiled at his friend.

Jazz smiled back. "Alright, that's enough excitement. Bumblebee needs his rest," said Ratchet.

_'Do I have to?'_

"I could force you to stay behind you know," Ratchet warned with a smile.

_'Okay.'_ Bumblebee said with a sigh as he laid back down on the berth.

"Prowl, can we talk to you for awhile?" Optimus asked.

"Sure." Prowl said as he stood up "Now you just rest Bee. I don't want to hear from Ratchet that you disobey his orders."

_'I will.'_ Prowl smiled as he watched his creation cycle down for recharge as he left with the three other mechs.

"I'm surprised you let him go so easily." Optimus said.

"It wasn't, sir. But Bee's growing up even though I can't help it." Prowl said "But also I feel if he went he would be safe from Devitron for awhile. He must have think Megatron got rid of Bumblebee for him and will still look for me."

Rumble looked a bit surprised. "It was you?" he asked "You're the femme he was looking for?"

Prowl nodded, he was beginning to trust Rumble and LaserBeak with his secret. "Yes." He said "Under all this armor is the frame my creators could afford so Devitron mistook me as femme."

"So Bumblebee is both of yours. That's why you are in hiding." Prowl nodded. "Dose anyone else know?"

"No, and I want it to stay that way until I feel the need to tell everyone safely." Prowl said to the minicon.

"We won't tell anyone, will we Beaky?" LaserBeak squawk in agreement. Prowl couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sure. Someone got to stay behind and keep the twins in line." Prowl said.

"Well, I think Sideswipe will be alright, but Sunstreaker might need guidance," said Ratchet.

"I couldn't agree more." Prowl said.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to Bumblebee. We'll be leaving in a few cycles." Prowl nodded. Ratchet and Prowl went back inside Medical Bay. Ratchet checked Bumblebee over before busying himself with other things. Prowl took back his spot and watched Bumblebee sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was busy working in his lab. The door quickly opened and Gadget stepped through. Safire was on her heels. "I thought you'd be here," she sighed in relief. She had woken up to find him gone from his quarters when she got up from her long nap.

"What you need Gadget?" Wheeljack asked.

"How's Bumblebee?"

"He'll be just fine. Voice processor got messed pretty bad, but he'll make it. Something else is bothering you."

"I...I wish I could have done something. Grandpa, do you think I'm strong enough?"

"Sure you are."

"You're just saying that because you love me and I'm your daughter."

"No really, I'm very proud and I think you are strong enough."

He hugged her tightly. "What's all this about?"

"I...I...I want to be stronger...to defend this city while Optimus is gone. Devitron and some other Decepticons still remain. I want to be able to defeat them. I...Father...? I'd like to go train with Elita One for awhile."

Wheeljack smiled. "I'm sure Elita won't mind."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him back.

"I want to go too!" Safire added. "I NEED the training."

"Alright, you'll come with me," smiled Gadget.

"Just make sure you say good-bye to Bumblebee before you leave."

"I will. C'mon Safire. Let's go see if he's awake."

"Okay." Gadget smiled at Wheeljack before leading Safire out.

* * *

They headed down towards the Medical Bay. "You think I'll become stronger training with the femmes?"

"For sure. Elita One and her femmes are the best. Did you know Elita is Optimus's bondmate?"

"Really?"

"Yep. They've been together for a long time."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes." They got to the medical bay doors and Gadget gently knocked.

"Come in," said Prowl.

"Hey Prowl, is Bumblebee awake?"

"I'm sorry, he's not. Why do you ask?"

"We...we wanted to say goodbye. We're going to go and have some training with Elita One."

"Oh?"

"Did I hear right?" Ratchet said as he came over.

"...I...I hope you don't mind. You've been a great teacher I just..."

"No, its fine." Ratchet said "I'll be off planet with Optimus anyway."

"Thank you. I feel I should be stronger while I'm here." Ratchet smiled.

"I'm going too. I'm so small and weak. I want to get stronger."

"Elita's a very good teacher." Prowl said.

"I've only heard stories," smiled Safire.

Prowl smiled back. "Bumblebee is leaving too." Prowl said.

"What?" Gadget asked. "He's going after the AllSpark with Optimus Prime?" Prowl nodded. "Oh," she smiled back.

"You going too?" Safire asked.

"No, I'm staying behind." Prowl said.

"You feel you are needed here?" Gadget asked.

"Yes. Jazz can handle being second, he was before I came along."

"If that's how you feel. Safire, I guess we can wait until the others leave."

"Aww..."

"I want to tell Bumblebee goodbye. We'll wait a few cycles."

"...Okay..." Gadget smiled at her.

"C'mon, Safire." The two left. As they left Prowl couldn't help but smile. He then went back to watch over Bee. Soon after Bumblebee was well rested, Ratchet let him leave the medical bay.

* * *

The AllSpark team was putting together preparations. There were lots of Autobots there wishing to say goodbye to the small team. "Jazz, please be careful out there." a young femme named Melody said.

"I will," he said as he kissed her. "You go stay with Elita while I'm gone. Lil' Red is going too."

"I will." she said.

"You take care, Melody. I love you..." he said as he stared into her optics.

"I love you too, Jazz."

"Optimus, please come back alive. I couldn't survive without you, and then who would protect the femmes?" Elita One said as she said goodbye to the Prime.

"I'll be careful, Elita." Optimus said.

They shared a kiss before she walked away. "C'mon ladies, let's get back to headquarters," she said as she looked at Melody, Gadget, and Safire.

"Now you be careful too, Hide."

"Mia, I'm always careful." the weapons specialist said with a smile.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You'd better be or I'll take what's left and kill you myself." Ironhide couldn't help but laugh. Bumblebee hugged Gadget and Safire.

_'I'll miss you both. Gadget, you were always a big sister to me. Safire, you'll always be my best friend. You two will be fine, I know you will.'_

"You will too, Bee," Gadget smiled, deepening the embrace. "You're strong and you proved yourself against Megatron. I have no doubt you'll do it again. Prowl will be proud of you as an adoptive creator." Bumblebee couldn't help but smile before looking around to find Prowl. Prowl was way in the back, crying as he watched his creation leaving. He was hiding and waiting until the crowd dispersed. Bumblebee didn't like to see his protector cry. After the last of the bots left the room, Prowl slowly came over.

_'Prowl?'_ Prowl just hug him as hard as he dared. _'...I thought you wanted me to go?'_ Bumblebee smiled sadly.

"...I do... It's just..."

Bumblebee hugged him back. _'It's alright, Prowl. I know you'll miss me and you're worried. I'll be okay.'_

"...Just...just be careful out there, okay?"

_'I will,' _he smiled._ 'I will be alright. Will YOU be alright?'_

"I'll be okay..."

_'That's all I need to know,'_ Bumblebee smiled as he hugged Prowl one good hug before letting go. _'Take care of yourself and don't worry about me okay?'_

"I will try. Come back safely alright?"

_'I will,'_ smiled Bumblebee as he turned to leave. _'Goodbye Prowl.'_

"Goodbye, my little Bee." Bumblebee smiled as he joined the group leaving after the AllSpark. Prowl stood there watching them leave with a small smile on his face. The femmes departed as well. _Till we meet again, my creation._ Prowl thought before he turned to head back to the Command Room.

The End


End file.
